


BORDERLINE

by Ackerbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autobiography, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Recovery, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerbitch/pseuds/Ackerbitch
Summary: AGGIORNAMENTO OGNI DOMENICA - [EREN x LEVI]Eren Yeager, studente diciassettenne di quinta liceo, ha toccato il fondo. Dopo anni di battaglia contro il suo disturbo di personalità viene ricoverato nel reparto di psichiatria dell'ospedale di Shiganshina in seguito ad un tentato suicidio. Riluttante all'inizio nel creare un legame con gli altri pazienti, incontrerà uno specializzando dallo sguardo di ghiaccio che catturerà la sua attenzione.ATTENZIONE!Questa storia è un'autobiografia, contiene rapporti omosessuali e descrizioni realistiche di disturbi mentali e atti autolesivi. E' sconsigliata la lettura ad un pubblico particolarmente sensibile.Tutti i personaggi menzionati in questa storia non appartengono a me ma sono di proprietà di Hajime Isayama.





	1. I - 3 Dicembre, Giorno 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiorno ogni domenica.
> 
> Ciao lettore o lettrice, mi chiamo Lilith e ti prego di NON SALTARE QUESTA PARTE, È IMPORTANTE. È solo un'introduzione e può essere noiosa, ma cercherò di essere il più breve possibile per lasciarti subito alla storia.
> 
> Ti lancio subito la bomba: questa storia è un'autobiografia e parla della mia esperienza personale in un ospedale psichiatrico - e no, purtroppo non sto scherzando-. Il 90% delle cose che scriverò sono davvero accadute o ispirate a fatti realmente accaduti in quelli che io chiamo gli anni bui della mia vita.
> 
> Non ho avuto una vita facile. La mia adolescenza, per farla breve, è stata peggio di un inferno in terra. Ho sempre sentito il bisogno di scrivere e di raccontare la mia esperienza per dare una speranza a chiunque combatte contro un disturbo mentale o semplicemente sta affrontando un periodo difficile.
> 
> E se tu lettore sei mentalmente fragile in questo momento sappi che non sei solo, che ci sono persone disposte ad aiutarti. Parlane con i tuoi genitori e/o chiedi aiuto ad una figura professionale come uno psicologo, ma non tenerti tutto dentro e fatti aiutare. Non vergognarti di esternare le tue emozioni e i tuoi pensieri, anche e soprattutto quelli più brutti e bui.
> 
> E se proprio ti sembra di non farcela più, prima di fare mosse avventate, chiama un numero anti-suicidio. Fai qualunque cosa pur di non compiere quel gesto orrendo.
> 
> Ti sconsiglio la lettura se soffri di un disturbo mentale o se sei particolarmente suscettibile su alcuni argomenti in quanto la storia contiene descrizioni grafiche e realistiche di disturbi mentali e potrebbe farti stare male ed amplificare la tua sofferenza, cosa che non voglio assolutamente. Scrivo per condividere la mia esperienza e per dare speranza, non per buttarti giù e farti stare male.
> 
> Se deciderai di continuare a leggere, sappi che i capitoli più "forti" saranno contrassegnati con il simbolo ⚠️ per evitare di urtare la tua sensibilità.
> 
> Detto questo voglio soltanto che arrivi un messaggio da questa storia: non c'è niente di romantico nella cruda realtà dei disturbi mentali e non se ne esce in mesi, ma dopo anni di terapia e di guerra contro se stessi. In molte storie che trattano questi argomenti non viene assolutamente dato il giusto peso alla salute mentale, minimizzando il problema e dando informazioni sbagliate e poco veritiere a riguardo.
> 
> Ricorda: da quei momenti bui si può uscire, la strada per risalire dal baratro è lunga e tortuosa ma una volta in cima i colori brillanti della vita sono bellissimi.
> 
> Se hai domande a riguardo, (se vuoi sapere di più sulla mia esperienza personale per semplice curiosità o perché può aiutarti) non esitare a chiedere, sarò più che felice di risponderti.
> 
> Grazie dell'attenzione!
> 
> Un abbraccio,
> 
> Lilith 🖤

**Disturbo Borderline di Personalità:**

Il disturbo borderline di personalità è un disturbo di personalità le cui caratteristiche essenziali includono la paura del rifiuto, l'instabilità nelle relazioni interpersonali, nell'immagine di sé, nell'identità e nel comportamento. Possono essere presenti ira incontrollabile e depressione. Le persone con disturbo borderline di personalità tendono a sperimentare emozioni e stati d'animo estremamente intensi che possono cambiare in modo rapido e improvviso. In genere, presentano difficoltà a tollerare lo stress o calmarsi quando si sentono in balìa di queste emozioni negative (rabbia, tristezza, ansia, frustrazione, ecc.). Di conseguenza, in questi pazienti sono frequenti scoppi d'ira e comportamenti impulsivi come l'abuso di sostanze, autolesionismo, binge eating (abbuffate incontrollate) e tentativi di suicidio. Questi comportamenti hanno la funzione di ridurre l'attivazione emotiva nel breve termine, ma possono condurre a gravi conseguenze nel lungo periodo.

________

_**Borderline** _

_Linkin Park - Numb_

 

**EREN**

 

Guardo per l'ultima volta l'orario sul telefono, sospirando mestamente alla vista della foto sullo sfondo che ritrae me ed Armin. Poggio la mano sulla maniglia della pesante porta in ferro smaltato di bianco e la forzo piano, cauto e incerto.

Poco sopra di essa, incisa a lettere chiare su di una targhetta blu di quelle tipiche e dall'aria asettica e sterile degli ospedali, svetta una scritta poco incoraggiante.

_Reparto di Neuropsichiatria-Ospedale Maggiore di Shiganshina._

Un sentimento che non riesco a decifrare si fa largo nel mio petto al pensiero di quanto quelle parole su quella targa siano diventate purtroppo fin troppo familiari negli ultimi anni. Varco la soglia, incoraggiato dalla rassicurante mano di mio padre poggiata saldamente ma allo stesso tempo dolcemente sulla mia schiena e dallo sguardo d'ambra dolce e apprensivo di mia madre.

Il reparto è quello di sempre, uguale a tutti gli altri giorni; quello che ho sempre apprezzato da quando ho iniziato a fare terapia qui quattro anni fa è che nonostante questo posto sia un reparto ospedaliero a tutti gli effetti, non lo sembra minimamente. Muri colorati e mille quadri di ogni dimensione appesi su quelle pareti arcobaleno ne alleggeriscono l'atmosfera rendendola quasi casalinga, e i pazienti non sono sdraiati sul letto in pigiama e intubati con qualche flebo o qualche strano dispositivo medico con il nome troppo complesso per essere pronunciato, ma si aggirano per le sale comuni con vestiti normali.

Una volta, ai tempi dei miei primi incontri con il Dottor Smith e con la dottoressa Brzenska, consideravo casi persi i ragazzi ricoverati in questo posto. Li guardavo da lontano, la loro immagine filtrata dal vetro spesso della porta principale. Il mio sguardo vagava sui loro visi pallidi e sui corpi magri e provati dalla malattia, temendoli come fossero alieni o creature spaventose e ripugnanti uscite da un altro mondo. Persone senza più una speranza, persone che avevano toccato il fondo e che non sarebbero più risalite, inghiottite dall'oscurità più nera che è il pozzo del disturbo mentale. E per quanto questo posto fosse diventato per me già da allora un punto di riferimento, giurai al me stesso tredicenne di quattro anni fa che mai mi sarei permesso di cadere così in basso, che mai sarei rimasto in un reparto psichiatrico per più del tempo necessario per i miei colloqui quasi giornalieri con i dottori.

E sempre mai avrei immaginato che quattro anni dopo sarei stato anche io gettato sul fondo buio e sporco e dall'aria sulfurea e irrespirabile del pozzo del mio disturbo, la mia anima calpestata e ridotta in brandelli e il corpo segnato da così tante cicatrici che già da tempo ho smesso di contare. Mai avrei immaginato di trovarmi nella situazione di essere uno di quei ragazzi senza speranza e senza un futuro.

Gli angoli delle mie labbra si piegano verso l'alto in un mezzo sorriso amaro alla nera ironia della sorte, e leggo negli occhi d'ambra di mia madre tutta la disperazione di un genitore che vede il figlio soffrire, mentre in quelli verdi così simili ai miei di mio padre l'impotenza di non poter fare qualcosa e il rammarico di un medico che non è riuscito ancora a capire come mai c'è qualcosa che in suo figlio proprio non va.

Non è stato del tutto una sorpresa il mio ricovero, in realtà il dottor Smith pensava già da qualche mese che un periodo di degenza per me sarebbe stato una soluzione efficace per farmi stare meglio, per provare a far tacere i cattivi pensieri che avevano iniziato a tirare le redini della mia mente fragile verso direzioni sbagliate e ancora più autodistruttive. Ma io, testardo fino al midollo, mi ero sempre rifiutato di soccombere all'idea di essere uno di quei ragazzi senza speranza accettando la sua proposta di ricovero.

Poi le tenebre mi hanno completamente inghiottito in una morsa fatta di attacchi di panico e agonia che neanche la più alta delle dosi di psicofarmaci è riuscita a tenere a bada, i miei pensieri e le mie insicurezze sono diventati più che mai cibo per i miei demoni. E si sono nutriti di essi mangiandone con avidità, diventando mostruosi e imbattibili come mai lo erano stati prima di ora. Per la prima volta dopo anni di psicoterapia e scatole di medicine mandate giù come fossero acqua, mi sento davvero pazzo.

Mi sento _malato._

Folle.

Instabile.

Spento.

E così, in un gelido giorno di inizio dicembre, ho fallito anche nell'unica cosa in cui mi ero ripromesso di non fallire in questi ultimi anni. Mi stanno ufficialmente ricoverando in un reparto psichiatrico. E no, non per mia volontà. Questo è a tutti gli effetti un ricovero coatto.

Mi sento completamente in balia del mio disturbo, uragano di nera pece che ha spazzato via anche i pochi brandelli sporchi e sbiaditi che rimanevano dell'anima di Eren Yaeger. Il ragazzino sempre attivo e spensierato che ero una volta si è spento con l'arrivo dell'adolescenza, ridotto all'ombra di se stesso sotto gli occhi inermi e velati da impotenza e tristezza dei genitori. Eren non esiste più ormai, ne è rimasto solo il corpo stanco e provato dalla malattia, un mero contenitore della più tetra fra le disperazioni, della più viscerale delle angosce e di un'anima vuota.

Non so se c'è qualcos'altro che mi definisce oltre al mio disturbo. Non mi sento quasi umano, le uniche emozioni che ormai dominano la mia mente e le mie giornate sono avvilimento, tristezza e un terribile senso di cronico vuoto che pare attanagliarmi dall'interno come un avvoltoio fa con la sua preda.

E in questo caso la preda sono io, e la malattia mentale non è altro che un grosso e terribile rapace nero che lambisce la mia anima. Si è cibato di me straziando le mie carni e lacerando la mia essenza, lasciandosi dietro un'insignificante e disgustosa carcassa.

Talmente tanto ha mangiato di me che anche il mio nome sembra non appartenermi più ormai.

Mi sento devastato, vuoto, senza speranze, alla mercè di qualcosa di immensamente più grande di me. O forse queste non sono neanche le mie vere emozioni, ma quelle che il mio disturbo sussurra al mio orecchio e ai pezzi neri e sgualciti della mia anima. E quando invece riesco a sentire qualunque tipo di emozione, questa mi colpisce in pieno petto in un impulso dirompente, talmente forte da non riuscire a contenerla e a gestirla e da lasciarmi senza respiro. E così, improvvisamente come è apparsa, altrettanto repentinamente svanisce nel nulla come se non ci fosse mai stata.

Non so neanche dire bene come tutto sia iniziato, nonostante più volte abbia provato a ricostruire gli eventi che mi hanno portato ad anni di terapia psicologica e psichiatrica e a progressi insoddisfacenti se non del tutto inesistenti. Colpa della mia timidezza e delle prese in giro tra i banchi di scuola che sono sempre state una costante della mia vita? Colpa del mio pessimismo andato a male? Forse semplice predisposizione genetica? O forse ancora, semplicemente e più probabilmente, mi merito di soffrire.

La sofferenza c'è sempre stata lì dove la felicità è mancata ed è stata fuggente e traditrice, talvolta tanto intensa da provocarmi un dolore sordo al petto e prosciugarmi di ogni lacrima in corpo fino a farmi annaspare in cerca d'aria fra respiri rantolanti e veloci.

Fino a costringermi a mandarla via infliggendomi dolore fisico, scacciando il dolore col dolore.

Fino a farmi provare a farla tacere per sempre, soffocarla una volta per tutte abbandonandomi volutamente all'abbraccio di freddo oblio della morte, che pare tendermi le sue dita ossute in un gesto carico di muta promessa di eterna serenità.

"Eren?"

La voce possente e dal tono grave del dottor Smith mi riscuote dai miei pensieri. Le sue sopracciglia folte sono aggrottate in un cipiglio e la sua espressione è tutt'altro che serena. La sua statura e la sua stazza mi hanno sempre messo un po' in soggezione.

"Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo ieri, sappi che non mi sfuggi."

Lascio andare un sospiro che esce tremolante dalle mie labbra screpolate e mordicchiate, annuendo con un cenno del capo poco convinto. La sua espressione si addolcisce quando prendo coraggio e punto i miei occhi nei suoi, cerulei e cristallini. Muove qualche passo verso la sala infermieri alle mie spalle, aprendone la porta con un gesto deciso.

"Nanaba?"

Una ragazza giovane, sulla trentina e dal viso dolce ne varca la soglia. Indossa la divisa azzurra e bianca tipica degli infermieri che ricade morbidamente sul suo corpo magro e longilineo, i suoi occhi del colore del cielo sono messi in risalto dalla carnagione chiara e i suoi lineamenti delicati e androgini sono esaltati dai capelli biondi portati in un taglio corto. Mi rivolge un caldo e sincero sorriso e mi tende la mano.

"Tu devi essere Eren, Erwin mi ha parlato di te. Piacere, io sono Nanaba."

Annuisco piano e ricambio la sua stretta con timidezza, mordendomi il labbro inferiore in un gesto rapido e inconscio e fissando lo sguardo sulle punte delle mie Vans consumate.

"Nanaba è la capo-infermiera. Ti mostrerà la tua stanza e ti illustrerà le regole del reparto. Vai pure con lei, io intanto scambio due chiacchiere con i tuoi genitori."

Mio padre mi passa la pesante valigia blu e sfuggo al suo sguardo carico di preoccupazione.

"Ci vediamo..."

Mormoro piano, la voce ridotta ad un flebile sussurro spezzato. Mi poggia una mano sulla spalla e a questo punto sono costretto a spostare i miei occhi su di lui e su mia madre al suo fianco che gli tiene saldamente l'altra mano tra le proprie, piccole e aggraziate.

"Chiamaci per qualunque cosa. Verremo a trovarti non appena ci verranno concessi permessi per vederti. Ti vogliamo bene, Eren, non dimenticarlo mai."

La sua voce generalmente forte e autoritaria suona stanca e segnata dalla tristezza del momento.

La mano calda e minuta di mia madre si fa strada sulla mia guancia, asciugando dal mio zigomo una lacrima che non mi ero accorto essere sfuggita dai miei occhi gonfi e umidi.

"Starai meglio, tesoro, te lo prometto. Fidati del dottor Smith."

E non posso fare a meno di pensare che non meritavano un figlio come me, un tale fallimento, mentre rivolgendo loro un ultimo cenno della mano mi volto in direzione di Nanaba e mi lascio guidare per il reparto. Rassegnato al fatto che questo posto sarà la mia casa per chissà quanto tempo, la seguo mentre svolta a destra un paio di volte lungo quei corridoi di ospedale stranamente deserti e dipinti in colori pastello. Non camminiamo molto prima che si fermi.

"Questa è la sala dei pasti." Spiega, indicando una grossa sala dai muri di un giallo paglierino convinto alla mia sinistra. "Si mangia tutti insieme, il pranzo viene servito alle 13:00 e la cena alle 20:00. Regola importante: non si va al bagno per almeno un'ora dopo i pasti."

Ha senso, mi dico. In fondo, sicuramente ci sono persone ricoverate che soffrono di disturbi alimentari. Proseguiamo lungo il corridoio per pochi e brevi passi, prima che l'infermiera apra una grande porta in legno blu.

"Questa è la sala comune. Qui, come anche nella sala dei pasti potrai stare insieme agli altri ragazzi se vorrai. Tieni presente però che Erwin potrebbe romperti se passi troppo tempo da solo, lo fa con tutti. Ergo, ti consiglio vivamente di uscire spesso dalla tua stanza se non vuoi quel sopracciglione rompiballe alle calcagna."

Esordisce con tono allegro, quasi strappandomi un sorriso con il suo ultimo commento. Mi mostra il bagno prima di continuare per quel lungo corridoio, dove noto delle pesanti porte in ferro laccato di bianco chiuse su entrambe le pareti, tre per lato. Suppongo siano le camere.

"Quelle sono le stanze, la tua è la prima a destra."

Mi conferma Nanaba, quasi leggendomi nel pensiero e anticipando il mio quesito, facendomi strada verso quella che ha indicato come la mia camera. Arrivato sulla soglia, spingo la pesante porta piano, con cautela, ed entro a passi lenti e incerti trascinandomi dietro svogliatamente la pesante valigia. La giovane infermiera mi segue e si piazza subito davanti a me, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo severo, non dandomi neanche il tempo di osservare la stanza.

"Via dalla tua valigia qualunque oggetto tagliente."

"E-Eh?"

"Dai a me tutto ciò di tagliente che hai e tutto quello con cui potresti farti del male fisico, oggetti in metallo, aghi, spilli, lamette, accendini e quant'altro."

"Ok...Solo un attimo."

Rispondo spiazzato, non aspettandomi di certo quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una perquisizione. Inizio a disfare la valigia aprendola sul freddo pavimento in marmo bianco su cui mi siedo a gambe incrociate mentre prendo a buttare i vestiti svogliatamente e alla rinfusa sul letto. All'occhio attento di Nanaba non sfuggono i rasoi ben nascosti sul fondo insieme ad un paio di piccole forbici da cucito. Quando però mi sequestra i temperini tento di protestare.

"Quelli mi servono per disegnare..."

Sospira, e mi guarda con uno sguardo carico di comprensione e dolcezza.

"Se ti servono per disegnare li terrò io e potrai chiedermi di usarli sotto supervisione ogni volta che vorrai, ma non posso lasciarteli. Fidati, so che ne smonteresti la lametta all'interno in qualche modo."

Annuisco piano, rassegnato. Sono tranquillo però, perchè so di aver nascosto un paio di lamette dove probabilmente non si immaginerebbe mai di trovarle.

"Fuori il telefono." Esordisce con voce ferma.

"Ma il dottor Smith ha detto che potevo tenerlo!"

Questo è davvero troppo. Sono qui dentro da nemmeno un quarto d'ora e sono già stato perquisito neanche fossi il peggiore dei criminali in un aeroporto internazionale, e in più stanno già tentando di tagliare i miei contatti con l'esterno. Di questo passo mi faranno uscire più fuori di testa di quanto non lo sia già.

"Ovvio che puoi tenerlo, non è una prigione. Devo solo verificare una cosa."

Titubante, le passo il mio telefono, che afferra con presa salda togliendo la cover, da cui due pezzettini argentei sottili come fogli ma affilati come la più letale delle armi cadono a terra producendo alcun rumore.

E c'è solo una cosa che riesco a pensare in questo momento, mentre ho sottovalutato l'esperienza di un'infermiera che di trucchi per nascondere lamette e oggetti simili, probabilmente, ne sa più di me: sono fottuto.

La mia espressione tradisce sicuramente la mia sorpresa e la mia disperazione quando si china per raccoglierle ed infilarle nella tasca del suo camice avvolgendole prima con un fazzoletto di carta per evitare di ferirsi accidentalmente.

"Sorpreso, Eren? Pensate sempre tutti di potermi fregare con questo trucchetto, e probabilmente ci speravi anche tu. Lavoro qua dentro da troppi anni ormai per farmi raggirare, ed è proprio perché lavoro qui da così tanto che ti dico che è per il tuo bene. Ti sembra di aver bisogno delle lamette per stare meglio, ma qualunque oggetto con cui ti fai del male non è tuo amico come credi, al contrario: cerca di combattere gli impulsi. Lo so che è difficile, ma questo periodo qui ti servirà anche a questo."

Si inginocchia piano e mi carezza una spalla con movimenti lenti e con fare materno, mentre fissa i suoi occhi nei miei e mi restituisce il cellulare che prendo timidamente dalle sue mani.

"Ora ti lascio da solo, per qualsiasi cosa non esitare a chiamare me o altri infermieri. Datti pure un'occhiata intorno, disfa la tua valigia, socializza con gli altri o rimani in stanza. E' il tuo primo giorno, nessuno ti romperà le scatole se non te la senti di uscire. Nemmeno Erwin."

Rivolgendomi un sorriso gentile, si alza ed esce dalla stanza rivolgendomi un cenno della mano in segno di saluto che ricambio.

Non appena si richiude la pesante porta alle spalle, mi alzo da terra facendo leva sulle braccia ed inizio a guardarmi intorno. L'arredamento è piuttosto spartano, su una parete solo un letto a una piazza con una semplice testata in legno chiaro ed un comodino dello stesso materiale accanto ad esso sul lato destro. Sulla parete opposta una scrivania laccata di blu e una sedia dello stesso colore sono affiancate da un piccolo armadio in plastica bianca a due ante. Una grossa finestra con delle inferriate sulla parete adiacente a quella del letto si affaccia sul cortile interno dell'ospedale.

Quello che cattura la mia attenzione sono però i muri della camera. Dipinti di un azzurro chiaro e poco convinto, sono pieni di scritte che trasudano sofferenza e disperazione che nei più svariati colori svettano su quel colore pallido. Pezzi di testi di qualche canzone, semplici pensieri o parole che fanno urlare a quelle pareti l'angoscia straziante di decine di persone. Parole che farebbero accapponare la pelle a chiunque e che fanno gioire il mostro nero che parassita la mia anima. Parole che raccontano come mi sento ogni giorno, e com'è ogni giorno la vita di una persona che combatte e convive con un disturbo mentale.

Mi butto sul letto con un sospiro, scansando malamente la pila di vestiti che ho formato e compiacendomi di trovare il materasso piacevolmente morbido e le lenzuola profumate di un gradevole aroma di vaniglia. Non passa molto prima che prenda il mio telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, decidendo di chiamare Armin. Ho ignorato le sue chiamate e saltato la scuola per ben cinque giorni, e conoscendolo so che lo sto facendo preoccupare per me. Scorro nella rubrica fino a trovare il suo numero e faccio partire la chiamata. Mi risponde prontamente dopo un solo squillo e mi rendo conto solo quando sento la sua voce tesa e distorta dal microfono del telefono di quanto la compagnia del biondo mi sia mancata.

"Eren! Dio, quanto mi hai fatto preoccupare! Come stai? Perchè non sei venuto a scuola? Sono giorni che ti chiamo! Come mai non hai risposto? Ieri mi ha chiamato tua madre preoccupatissima, cos'è successo?"

Le sue domande a raffica mi disorientano, e sfrutto il fatto che me ne abbia poste così tante per cercare di far passare l'ultima inosservata.

"Sto un vero schifo, scusami se questi giorni ti ho ignorato ma davvero non avevo voglia di sentire nessuno...e di essere un peso per nessuno con la mia presenza, neanche via telefono. Sono in reparto, Armin. Il dottor Smith mi ha ricoverato."

"Cosa?! Ti ha ricoverato? Ma non avevi rifiutato già tempo fa? E non dire queste cose Eren, non sei un peso per nessuno."

Il suo tono sorpreso e amareggiato giunge forte e chiaro alle mie orecchie, e anche se in questo momento non posso vederlo, so per certo che il suo viso è contatto in una smorfia di disappunto alla mia constatazione. Se solo fosse vero, penso amareggiato. Prima che possa ribattere, mi pone di nuovo la stessa domanda di prima, quella a cui non sono pronto a rispondere e che avevo volutamente ignorato. Stavolta la sua voce suona grave e cauta, come se già si aspettasse una risposta che non vorrebbe sentire.

"Cosa è successo ieri? Tua madre al telefono sembrava preoccupatissima...Non mi ha detto nulla però, se non di starti vicino."

Silenzio. Di colpo la mia bocca pare seccarsi all'improvviso e ogni parola morirmi in gola, incapace di lasciare le mie labbra. Il peso della mia azione sconsiderata mi si riversa addosso, improvvisamente e con la stessa forza di un fiume in piena. Di fronte ad Armin mi sento così vulnerabile, esposto, e ammettere quel gesto ad alta voce mi sembra una sfida impossibile. Sono incapace anche di questo.

"Eren?"

La sua voce suona distorta dalla preoccupazione alle mie orecchie alla mia mancata risposta. Ingoio il groppo che mi si è formato in gola, tentando di parlare o almeno di produrre qualche suono.

"A-Armin, i-io...Non sono sicuro di essere pronto per parlarne."

Lo sento chiaramente trattenere il respiro dall'altro lato del telefono. L'aria fra noi si fa tesa quando pronuncia con voce piatta quelle parole che mi fanno perdere più di un battito e gelare il sangue nelle vene.

"Dimmi che non è quello che penso."

La sua voce ora è dura, segnata da rammarico e incredulità.

"Non so cosa pensi."

Dissimulo, cercando di evitare il discorso il più che posso. Ma Armin è sempre stato estremamente intelligente, ed ha ovviamente già trovato da solo la risposta al suo stesso quesito.

"Hai tentato il suicidio, Eren?"

La sua voce è ridotta ad un sussurro grave e il mio silenzio è tutto quello che gli basta per lasciarsi andare ad un singhiozzo che cerca di mascherare.

"...Cristo! Ma perchè? Non ci pensi ai tuoi, a me? A quanto staremmo male se tu te ne andassi per sempre? Sei il mio migliore amico, tengo alla tua vita quanto alla mia!"

Sputa fuori, tagliente. Sono ancora incapace di rispondere, e attendo in silenzio per qualche minuto fino a che non sento i suoi respiri tornare regolari e i singhiozzi svanire dall'altro capo del telefono. Non ci sono parole per quel momento.

"Non ti forzerò di parlarne finché non vorrai, ma sappi che ci sono persone vicino a te che ti vogliono bene e che non ti lasceranno combattere questa battaglia da solo. Possiamo chiudere il discorso qui, per ora. Sappi solo che sei un incosciente, che sei stato avventato e sconsiderato."

"G-grazie, Armin..."

"Prima che mi dimentichi, c'è altro di cui ti devo parlare. I professori e i compagni di classe hanno iniziato a chiedermi perchè non sei venuto a scuola questa settimana, so che non vuoi far sapere a nessuno del tuo disturbo e ho semplicemente detto che avevi la febbre, ma penso che ti serva una scusa migliore per i prossimi giorni. Insomma, dal momento che ora sei ricoverato non sappiamo quando potrai rientrare..."

"Digli pure che ho preso una polmonite e che sono ricoverato all'ospedale."

Sputo fuori la prima cosa a cui riesco a pensare, ma per quanto bizzarra possa essere, l'idea di questa mezza verità mi sembra tutt'altro che cattiva. Spiegherebbe senza ombra di dubbio i molti giorni di assenza.

"E se vorranno venirti a trovare?"

"Figurati! Non mi hanno mai filato per cinque anni di liceo e di certo non lo faranno ora. Digli pure che sono ricoverato a Trost, di certo nessuno si farebbe più di due ore di treno per venirmi a trovare."

Armin approva con un mugolio di assenso.

"Ora devo andare, non sparire e soprattutto fatti sentire. Pretendo rapporti dettagliati di ogni giorno che trascorrerai in quel reparto. E sappi che ti verrò a trovare."

Faccio schioccare la lingua sul palato al suo commento.

"Come se potesse accadere qualcosa di interessante in un reparto psichiatrico. Penso che la cosa più notevole a cui assisterò durante la mia prigionia in questo posto sarà vedere qualcuno svenire dopo essere andato in iperventilazione per un attacco di panico."

Il biondo si lascia andare ad una risata alla mia constatazione sarcastica ma allo stesso tempo veritiera e dal sapore dolceamaro.

"Come vuoi tu. Ci sentiamo domani."

"A domani Armin...ti voglio bene."

Mormoro quasi sussurrando le ultime tre parole prima che cada la linea, sperando che siano giunte alle orecchie del biondo.

 


	2. II - 3 Dicembre, Giorno 1

_**Hopeless** _

_Bring Me The Horizon - Drown_

 

**EREN**

"Ti rendi conto del peso delle tue azioni Eren? Lo capisci? Se i tuoi genitori non ti avessero visto al momento giusto ti saresti buttato da quel balcone e molto probabilmente a quest'ora non saresti qui a parlare con me. Ne sei consapevole?"

Il dottor Smith appare visibilmente teso mentre mi guarda da dietro la scrivania in lucido legno laccato di nero su cui poggia i gomiti, il volto contratto in un'espressione afflitta e nei suoi occhi una scintilla che divampa di sconforto e rimprovero. Rico seduta al suo fianco sembra abbattuta.

"Capisco che probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se fossi morto, capisco che essere stato salvato in quel momento è stata probabilmente la mia peggiore sfortuna! Io vorrei solo non sentire più niente, vorrei che la sofferenza tacesse per sempre! Non ce la faccio più!"

Quasi urlo l'ultima frase mentre il mio corpo viene scosso da tremiti e calde lacrime rigano le mie guance e annebbiano la mia vista. Il cuore accelera e martella incessantemente contro la gabbia toracica con tonfi potenti e sordi, tanto veloce da poterlo sentire pulsare forte e chiaro nelle orecchie. Il groppo formatosi nella mia gola pare stringere sempre di più, fino a farmi annaspare disperatamente in cerca d'aria.

È allora che arrivano: l'ansia, la paura. _Il terrore_. Un brivido caldo e freddo al tempo stesso che mi scuote dall'interno e percorre ogni fibra del mio corpo facendomi tremare anche l'anima. I miei respiri si fanno veloci e ansanti, mentre conficco le unghie nei palmi delle mani e sui miei avambracci fino a sentire la pelle lacerarsi sotto la mia morsa e il sangue colare. Quel dolce dolore autoinflitto è l'unica ancora che mi tiene in un flebile e quasi inesistente contatto con la realtà.

"Eren? Eren?"

La voce calma e ferma di Erwin arriva lontana alle mie orecchie, flebile ed ovattata come se appartenesse ad un'altra dimensione lontana anni luce da me. Altrettanto eterea è la consistenza del tocco di Rico sulla mia spalla e sulla mia schiena che carezza con movimenti delicati e circolari sussurrandomi parole di cui non riesco a comprendere il significato. Quando mi prende le mani per evitare che mi faccia del male e il dolore che mi tiene ancorato al mondo viene a mancare, sento l'ansia montare e attaccare il mio corpo e la mia anima con una morsa infernale e un fendente menato con la sua spada dalla lama arroventata che pare lacerarmi da dentro.

Vorrei urlare, ma la voce mi muore in gola e il mio respiro si spezza facendosi sempre più irregolare. I polmoni bruciano, arsi dal fuoco impetuoso dell'attacco di panico che mi stringe fra i suoi artigli e il petto è pesante e dolente, come schiacciato dal peso insostenibile di un macigno. Mi sento morire, completamente in balia dei miei demoni a cui sono stato gettato in pasto. La mia mente vortica di emozioni di puro terrore e disperazione, gettandomi in uno stato di dolore e angoscia decisamente peggiore rispetto a quello che il mio corpo sta subendo.

"Erwin, prendi lo Xanax."

Tutto quello che succede dopo è sfocato: il mio corpo teso e tremante, i rumori nello studio in cui mi trovo, il cuore che pare esplodere mentre pompa sangue nel mio corpo ad un ritmo malato, i miei respiri talmente veloci e spezzati da darmi il capogiro. Ricordo solo una mano salda sotto il mio mento e il liquido freddo dal sapore deciso e familiare dell'ansiolitico, amaro ma con un retrogusto dolciastro correre giù per la mia gola.

Mi sento stremato nel corpo dolente e provato nella mente ridotta a brandelli, quando dopo quelle che sono sembrate ore di agonia sembro riacquistare piano il possesso del mio corpo e gli ultimi pezzi laceri di terrore sembrano strisciare via da me. Immediatamente gli occhi azzurri del dottor Smith, cristallini e preoccupati si portano a livello dei miei mentre porta una mano sulla mia spalla.

"Va meglio?"

"Si...grazie dottore."

La mia voce è ridotta ad un sussurro spezzato e roco, rotta dalla tristezza che ora sta prendendo il possesso della mia mente.

_Incapace, impotente, indifeso, debole._ E'questo che sono davanti al mio disturbo, questo e nient'altro.

Non ho potere su di esso.

Per l'ennesima volta nella mia vita mi sono lasciato andare alle emozioni e ho permesso che queste prendessero il possesso della mia mente e del mio corpo usandoli come macabri burattini in uno spettacolo fatto di sofferenza e agonia.

Sono davvero patetico.

Mentre asciugo con il dorso della mano le lacrime che mi rigano gli zigomi, Erwin prende parola, con voce calma e pacata.

"Per oggi può bastare. Sentiti libero pure di fare quello che vuoi per la serata. L'unica cosa che ti incoraggio a fare è però andare nella sala dei pasti per cena, Nanaba mi ha riferito che non hai pranzato."

"È che non me la sentivo, tutto qui."

"Eren, non vogliamo forzarti." Prende parola Rico. "Se vuoi stare nella tua stanza per oggi fai pure, ma non puoi di certo evitare di incontrare gli altri ragazzi per sempre. Devi pur mangiare."

Annuisco con un cenno del capo poco convinto, mentre mi alzo dalla sedia sentendo le gambe molli come gelatina quasi cedere sotto il mio stesso peso. Dopo aver salutato i dottori con la promessa che avrei cenato, mi dirigo verso la mia camera, lo sguardo basso su quel pavimento in marmo venato e i passi veloci.

Non voglio vederli, gli altri ragazzi. Non voglio vedere i loro occhi spenti e privi di ogni speranza, i loro volti pallidi e provati dalla malattia.

Non voglio vederli, non voglio parlargli, non voglio conoscerli. Non voglio fare i conti con il fatto che faccio ormai parte di loro, non voglio vedere il mio riflesso nei loro occhi. Non voglio fare i conti con la realtà dei fatti, non voglio essere parte di quel gruppo di ragazzi senza un futuro.

Ho paura di incontrarli, paura di riconoscermi come parte di loro.

Sempre con lo sguardo basso, apro velocemente la porta della mia camera e senza curarmi di richiuderla mi fiondo sul letto affondando la testa nel cuscino e lasciandomi andare ad un sospiro sommesso che soffoco in quella federa profumata di vaniglia. Manca poco all'ora di cena, meno di un'ora, e stavolta non posso usare come scusa quella di non avere fame per restarmene in camera in santa pace e soprattutto per staremene lontano dai loro sguardi spenti.

"Ciao."

Una voce dolce e decisamente femminile giunge ai miei timpani. Mi irrigidisco immediatamente, colto alla sprovvista. Sperando con tutto me stesso che sia un'infermiera, mi metto a sedere sul letto per incontrare un paio di grandi occhi azzurri e una testa bionda che fanno capolino dalla porta della mia stanza.

Quello che mi colpisce immediatamente è la sua magrezza quasi innaturale che si intravede anche dai vestiti volutamente larghi che indossa, che unita alla sua bassa statura la fanno sembrare quasi una bambina. Il volto pallido e scavato fa sembrare i suoi occhi blu ancora più grandi. Con mio immenso stupore però non vi leggo dentro la rassegnazione di chi non ha un futuro, ma la determinazione di chi sta tentando di riscattarsi combattendo una battaglia fatta di atroci sofferenze. Sono occhi tristi ma fieri.

"E-Ehi."

Ricambio impacciatamente il suo saluto, non sapendo bene come comportarmi e tentando di non farmi prendere dall'ansia di cui sento ancora la spiacevole carezza all'incontro inaspettato. Mi chiede con un cenno della mano di poter entrare e annuisco piano, esitante.

"Non sei uscito a pranzo, io e gli altri volevamo conoscerti. Ho visto la porta aperta così ho pensato di venire a parlarti. Mi chiamo Historia."

"Io sono Eren."

Mi rivolge un sorriso timido, ma prima che possa ricambiarlo qualcun'altro fa irruzione nella mia stanza come un fulmine.

"AAAAH! FINALMENTE!"

Non ho tempo neanche di rendermi conto di cosa stia succedendo che sento due braccia cingermi i fianchi in un abbraccio ferreo.

Quando si stacca lasciandomi respirare incontro due occhi nocciola che mi scrutano attentamente dietro delle lenti spesse, analizzando minuziosamente ogni dettaglio del mio viso come se dovesse scansionarlo e imprimerlo nella sua memoria. Il suo volto allegro è incorniciato da folti capelli mogano raccolti in una disordinata coda di cavallo a cui sfuggono alcune ciocche ribelli e disordinate. Un'infermiera, deduco dalla divisa che indossa.

"Piacere di conoscerti! Io sono Hanji!"

Non mi da il tempo di ribattere che mi tira per un braccio, costringendomi ad alzarmi dal letto con uno scatto. Quasi inciampo sui miei stessi piedi.

"Vieni, gli altri non vedono l'ora di conoscerti!" E non importa quanto io tenti di piantare i piedi a terra, mi trascina fuori dalla mia stanza contro il mio volere non dandomi nemmeno il tempo di protestare. Faccio decisamente fatica a tenere il suo passo e a seguire il ritmo delle sue lunghe falcate, e Historia ci segue a distanza ravvicinata nascondendo un sorriso timido che le incurva le labbra carnose col dorso della mano. Quando apre la grande porta in legno laccato della sala comune e immediatamente cinque paia di occhi si poggiano curiosi su di me, quasi mi sento svenire. Questo è davvero troppo.

Sento già l'ansia scalpitare di nuovo nel mio petto e tento di reprimerla appellandomi a tutto il mio scarso autocontrollo e alla mia ancor più scarsa forza di volontà. Riesco a farmi forza in un modo a me sconosciuto e poggio lo sguardo sui loro visi, scrutandoli attentamente uno a uno. Sono stanchi, sofferenti. Volti di persone che ogni giorno si svegliano fra le fiamme dell'inferno e combattono i loro demoni, ma nei loro occhi scintilla ben chiara la luce dei guerrieri. È una luce che parla di vittoria, di speranza, di voglia di vivere. E per la prima volta mi rendo conto che probabilmente quello davvero senza speranza e senza un futuro sono io, perchè nei miei occhi quel bagliore non arde da troppo tempo: sono io quello andato, quello irrimediabilmente rotto dentro e non questi ragazzi. Sono io quello irrecuperabile. Il peso di quella spiazzante consapevolezza pare gravare sulla mia anima come il più pesante dei fardelli.

Abbasso lo sguardo sulle punte delle Vans nere e dalla punta consumata, incapace di sostenere i loro sguardi fieri di persone che non si sono arrese. Affondo le mani all'interno della mia felpa verde oliva oversize, le labbra ridotte ad una linea sottile.

Hanji china la testa nella mia direzione a tentare di incontrare il mio sguardo mentre Historia mi poggia una mano sul braccio in un muto cenno di incoraggiamento. Ormai arrendevole al mio destino, alzo gli occhi ad incontrare di nuovo quelli curiosi degli altri ragazzi. Sono quattro ragazze e due ragazzi, seduti tutti attorno ad un tavolo con la tovaglia bianca completamente coperta di scritte a pennarello di vari colori. Al centro del tavolo c'è un Monopoly.

Mi faccio coraggio e tento di rompere, seppur impacciatamente, la tensione che si è venuta a creare.

"Ciao ragazzi, sono Eren."

Mi sorridono tutti di rimando, poi una delle ragazze mi fa cenno di sedermi nella sedia vuota accanto a lei. Spronata da un sorriso timido di Historia e dallo sguardo incoraggiante e pieno di approvazione di Hanji, prendo posto accanto alla corvina. I capelli a caschetto neri come la pece ricadono morbidi e lisci accarezzandole appena le spalle, gli occhi di un particolare grigio scuro sono contornati da una spessa riga di eyeliner ed il suo abbigliamento total-black le conferisce un'aria da dura, quasi intimidatoria. L'unica nota di colore è data da una lunga sciarpa rosso cremisi che porta avvolta attorno al collo.

"Piacere, sono Mikasa."

"Eddai, darkettona di merda! Non vedi che lo stai spaventando?!"

"Chiudi quella bocca Jean! Mi sto solo presentando."

Mikasa gira gli occhi e incrocia le braccia in segno di esasperazione e il ragazzo ghigna di sottecchi. I suoi capelli sembrano essere di due colori: più scuri, quasi castani alla base mentre il ciuffo è di un biondo quasi ossigenato, palesemente tinto. I suoi sottili occhi castani mi scrutano curiosi. Poi parla.

"Perchè sei qui?"

"Ora sei tu che lo stai spaventando, razza di faccia da cavallo! È solo il suo primo giorno, lascialo vivere in pace e lascia che si ambienti. Non hai mai sentito parlare di spazio personale?"

A prendere la parola stavolta è una ragazzina, sembra essere la più giovane del gruppo. Avrà a malapena dodici anni, mi dico. I suoi capelli castani sono raccolti in uno chignon ordinato dietro la nuca e alcune ciocche ribelli che sfuggono dall'acconciatura le ricadono morbidamente sul volto. I suoi occhi chiari scintillano di determinazione.

"Eddai, Gabi, che male c'è? Ci sarà pure un motivo se il ragazzo è qui, no?"

"Ma magari non vuole dirlo a te, zuccone. Devo ricordarti com'eri il primo giorno che sei arrivato? Se non ti avessi tirato fuori da quella stanza a calci ci avresti messo le radici e saresti marcito lì dentro. E ora pretendi che lui ti racconti la sua vita? Fammi il piacere!"

A ribattere è una ragazza piuttosto mascolina, porta i capelli castani raccolti in una coda bassa e il suo viso dalla carnagione scura è spruzzato di lentiggini. Gli occhi stretti sono puntati su Jean, che ha messo su un'espressione visibilmente offesa, le braccia incrociate al petto e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Si fissano in cagnesco in un gesto di muta sfida.

"Y-Ymir, Jean...N-non litigate."

La voce preoccupata e timida dell'altro ragazzo fa riscuotere tutti dalla lite incombente, e tutti gli occhi si puntano immediatamente su di lui, increduli.

"Ecco, contenta? Hai fatto preoccupare Marco, razza di gallina che non sei altro."

"Tornatene nella tua stalla, faccia da cavallo."

Gabi ridacchia di sottecchi mentre Jean poggia la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo rivolgendole un'occhiataccia. Lo guarda timidamente sotto le lunghe ciglia che gli incorniciano gli occhi scuri, il viso dolce è spruzzato di lentiggini che risaltano sulla sua carnagione chiara. Sembra estremamente timido e impacciato ed emana un'aura di gentilezza.

Di certo non si può dire che questi ragazzi non abbiano una personalità, è il mio unico pensiero non appena si calmano le acque.

"Voi ragazzi fate pure conoscenza, vi chiamo a ora di cena."

Con un cenno della mano, una Hanji sorridente si congeda e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Nonostante sembrino ben disposti nei miei confronti, so già che fare amicizia non sarà affatto facile. Sembrano molto legati fra loro, è palese anche da quel breve scambio di battute. Immaginavo che sarebbero stati freddi e disperati, persi nella loro mente e annegati nel loro disturbo quanto lo sono io. Ma loro sono tutto tranne questo, tutto tranne i ragazzi senza speranza che mi aspettavo. E no, non mi sento parte di loro: anche qui sono di troppo.

_________

  
Il tempo trascorso con i ragazzi è stato strano e teso: abbiamo parlato per un po', o meglio, loro hanno parlato. Io ho semplicemente ascoltato i discorsi in silenzio per paura di rovinare la loro intesa. Abbiamo consumato la nostra cena in compagnia di Nanaba ed Hanji, di cui mi sono scoperto ad apprezzare le personalità forti e un po' sopra le righe. Non è sfuggito ai miei occhi come Historia tagliasse tutto minuziosamente in piccoli pezzettini prima di portarseli alla bocca masticandoli per troppo tempo e come il suo cibo fosse diverso dal nostro e totalmente scondito, facendomi intuire che l'anoressia sia il mostro che combatte ogni giorno.

Mentre li guardavo mangiare e scambiarsi battute non potevo fare a meno di domandarmi nel mio silenzio quale fosse il loro problema, cosa costringesse ragazzi come me ad essere ricoverati in un reparto psichiatrico. Historia ha palesemente un disturbo alimentare e Marco sembra soffrire di una qualche forma di fobia sociale, ma gli altri? Sono riuscito chiaramente a leggere la sofferenza nei loro occhi che in qualche modo inconsueto e malato ci accomuna, ma perché sono finiti qui?

Appena terminato il mio pasto poco commestibile mi sono diretto nella mia stanza in silenzio, rivolgendo loro un saluto timido e impacciato sotto gli occhi vigili e attenti delle due infermiere, del tutto incapace di sostenere la loro vicinanza. Mi sono completamente perso nel mio album da disegno per qualche ora, producendo intrichi di sottili linee a matita e carboncino e riversando su carta la mia immaginazione. Ho chiamato i miei, gli ho raccontato la mia giornata tentando di scacciare la pesantezza delle emozioni negative dalla mia mente, perdendomi nel tono dolce e melodico della voce rassicurante di mia madre e in quello forte e incoraggiante di mio padre.

Loro in qualche modo credono ancora in me. Sospiro a quel pensiero, prendendo il marker nero dal mio astuccio gelosamente custodito nel primo cassetto del comodino prima di alzarmi dal letto con un movimento tanto deciso da darmi quasi il capogiro. Osservo le scritte sul muro che sembrano pugnalare la mia anima con la sofferenza che emanano, tentando di reprimere il brivido che sento nascere alla base del mio collo e farmi rizzare i peli sulla nuca. Sollevo il pennarello all'altezza del mio viso e marchio quel muro con le mie iniziali e una piccola linea in verticale sotto di esse a segnare il mio primo giorno di permanenza in questo posto.

Vengo riscosso dai miei pensieri da una serie di colpi ritmici alla mia porta.

"Avanti."

Rispondo senza esitare riponendo prontamente il pennarello sul comodino e pensando di trovarmi davanti uno dei ragazzi. Mi sorprendo invece nell'incontrare lo sguardo più magnetico che abbia mai visto nei miei diciassette anni di vita. Le iridi di quegli occhi sottili e allungati sembrano fatte di puro metallo fuso e sono incorniciate da folte ciglia nere e lucidi capelli corvini che creano un contrasto disarmante con la sua carnagione nivea. La pelle diafana è priva di imperfezioni e le sue labbra sottili sono piegate leggermente all'ingiù mostrando una maschera di fredda indifferenza che non mi ci vuole molto ad individuare. Nonostante sembri più grande di me, è decisamente più basso di almeno una decina di centimetri.

È oggettivamente bello, mi ritrovo a pensare. Bello, non _attraente_.

"Scusa per l'orario, moccioso, ma è colpa di Erwin. Sono Levi Ackerman, uno degli specializzandi."

La sua voce bassa e roca risuona fra le mura della mia stanza mentre con passi lenti si avvicina verso di me e mi tende dei fogli che prendo timidamente dalla sua mano, un cipiglio interrogativo sul volto. I suoi occhi non lasciano i miei neanche per un istante, costringendomi dopo poco ad abbassare lo sguardo, incapace di trattenere oltre il contatto visivo con quelle iridi impossibili.

"Sono dei test psicologici di valutazione." Spiega, prevedendo la domanda che stavo per porgli. "Erwin vuole che li compili e che li consegni a me entro tre giorni in modo che possa fargli avere i risultati. Quello scansafatiche lascia a me il lavoro sporco."

Mi strappa quasi un mezzo sorriso il suo tono canzonatorio nei confronti del mio psichiatra, e il suo volto inespressivo pare addolcirsi alla mia reazione.

"Sei arrivato oggi vero?"

Annuisco timidamente, mentre sento il suo sguardo bruciare su ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Mi fa sentire esposto, vulnerabile in un modo che non so spiegare.

"Non avere fretta nel compilarli, non devi farlo per forza ora. Questi giorni sarò quasi sempre in reparto quindi potrai darmeli quando vorrai. E se stai male non esitare a chiamare chiunque, c'è sempre qualcuno di guardia di notte, ci diamo i turni fra psichiatri e specializzandi."

"Grazie, dottore..."

Fa schioccare la lingua sul palato al mio commento.

"Chiamami pure Levi. Non sono così vecchio e non sono ancora uno psichiatra."

"Allora grazie, Levi."

Mi rivolge un cenno del capo accettando il mio ringraziamento.

"Ci vediamo in giro..."

"Eren Yeager."

"...moccioso."

È l'ultima cosa che dice prima di varcare la soglia della mia camera e chiudersi la pesante porta in ferro alle spalle.

_______

Dalla finestra della mia camera si vede il cortile interno dell'ospedale e la prima volta che l'ho osservato da dietro le pesanti inferriate mi sono sentito in gabbia, chiuso fisicamente in questo posto e schiavo delle pesanti catene con cui la malattia segrega la mia anima e gli impedisce di spiegare le ali che mi renderebbero libero. Ma in fondo, cos'è la libertà? Io, forse, non l'ho mai provata se non quando ero bambino. Ho avuto un attacco di panico e tutto è sembrato svanire intorno a me e mi è sembrato di soccombere sotto il peso dell'ansia e dell'angoscia. Ho incontrato gli occhi dei combattenti, dei guerrieri, e li ho guardati coi miei occhi spenti di rassegnazione. Non so quando uscirò da questo posto e se quando uscirò starò meglio.

Infondo, non so nemmeno se uscirò da tutto questo, ridotto al più senza speranza fra i senza speranza.

Cullato da quei pensieri torbidi e macabri, sprofondo in un sonno senza sogni e fatto di sola oscurità.

 


	3. III - 5 Dicembre, Giorno 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il personaggio di Levi è fortemente ispirato alla me di oggi e ad una specializzanda che ho incontrato in reparto.
> 
> Penso che a questo punto abbia senso dirvi che il rapporto tra Eren e Levi simboleggia il rapporto che la me di oggi ha con la me del passato.

_**Brat** _

_Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

 

**LEVI**

Faccio schioccare sonoramente la lingua sul palato, infastidito dalle decine di cartelle cliniche impilate sulla piccola scrivania malmessa che devono essere riordinate sugli scaffali. Lavoro che spetterebbe ad Erwin ma che, amorevolmente, delega al sottoscritto. Lo conosco da più tempo di quanto mi piaccia ammettere eppure ancora non mi capacito di come sia così maledettamente bravo e persuasivo nello scaricare senza pietà e con una freddezza senza euguali il suo lavoro sugli altri. Scuoto la testa al pensiero, indispettito dal suo comportamento.

Più che uno specializzando in psichiatria sembro uno di quei tizi addetti alle pulizie. Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia particolarmente, nella mia vita l'ordine e la pulizia sono sempre stati una costante, un piccolo vizio che mi rende calmo e in pace con me stesso. Molte volte mi ritrovo a dare una pulita a questo posto nei giorni in cui non ho molto da fare con i ragazzi, visto che chi è di dovere - secondo il mio modesto parere -, è un totale incompetente. Insomma, chi è che pulisce le camere lasciando polvere negli angoli e i bagni lasciando ditate sugli specchi? E questi scaffali sono maledettamente e disgustosamente polverosi, tanto da farmi domandare quante decadi fa si siano degnati di pulirli l'ultima volta. Un brivido di ribrezzo mi corre lungo la schiena alla vista di quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un ammasso di polvere grosso quanto una pallina da tennis. Che schifo.

"Levi!"

La voce squillante della quattr'occhi risuona sonora nell'archivio rompendo il mio momento di calma e ogni prospettiva di passare la giornata in tranquillità e in silenzio, da solo con me stesso. Perché proprio oggi che non sono dell'umore dovevamo capitare in turno insieme?

Non faccio in tempo a terminare il mio pensiero che le sue braccia mi stringono da dietro in una morsa ferrea nella classica accoglienza che la svampita rivolge a tutti, come se stritolare la gente fino a togliergli il respiro e soffocarla fosse un modo normale e soprattutto civile per salutare. Poi mi dico che probabilmente nulla di quella donna è normale, mentre la sua presa attorno a me si allenta e sfuggo dalla sua morsa, indispettito e infastidito da quel contatto non voluto.

"Oi, quattr'occhi."

Ricambio il suo saluto con tono cinico e piatto, folgorandola con un'occhiataccia glaciale e minatoria che ignora totalmente e che ricambia con un ampio e luminoso sorriso a trentadue denti. Si aggiusta la vecchia montatura in metallo sul naso prima di prendere parola.

"Dovresti analizzare i test di valutazione che hai dato ad Eren l'altro giorno. Erwin mi ha incaricato di ricordarti che vuole i risultati pronti sulla sua scrivania entro la serata."

"Cazzo!"

Impreco a denti stretti. Mi ero del tutto scordato dei test del moccioso, preso dalla mia mania per l'ordine e perso nei pensieri a ripassare complicate definizioni mediche e nomi di farmaci quasi impronunciabili per l'esame di domani. Il sorrisetto sghembo e saccente che piega le labbra della castana parla chiaro: sapeva perfettamente che me ne ero dimenticato.

"Vai pure da lui, qui ci penso io."

"Grazie, Hanji."

"Ricordati che mi devi un favore!"

Mi urla dietro, mentre esco a passi veloci dallo studio e mi dirigo verso la stanza di Eren, i passi ritmici che risuonano con tonfi sordi nel corridoio colorato e poco trafficato. Non ho visto Eren in giro questi giorni, se non di sfuggita seduto a mangiare qualcosa velocemente nella sala dei pasti, in totale silenzio e a testa bassa. Se ne sta tutto il tempo rintanato nella sua stanza, limitando le interazioni sociali al minimo indispensabile e cullato da chissà quali pensieri. Più volte ho sorpreso Mikasa davanti alla sua porta per cercare di ottenere un contatto col castano o almeno un cenno di vita, ma non ha mai ottenuto risposta e pare aver rinunciato alla sua missione, seppur a malincuore. È un osso duro, il moccioso. Non ha abbandonato quel suo nido sicuro, quella sua gabbia dorata neanche davanti alle minacce di Erwin e alla sua irritante insistenza.

Busso piano, e come c'era da aspettarsi al mio orecchio non giunge il minimo rumore dall'altro lato di quella barriera di ferro smaltato. Volente o nolente, Eren deve per forza consegnarmi i test. Non voglio forzarlo ad un contatto non voluto, ma anche di fronte al suo silenzio e al suo rifiuto sono costretto ad aprire la porta spingendola piano. Lo trovo seduto sul suo letto, la schiena poggiata sulla spalliera e le ginocchia piegate e portate vicino al petto sono cinte dalle sue braccia.

Sembra che si stia abbracciando da solo per evitare di cadere a pezzi.

Le lunghe ciocche castane ricadono disordinate ed indomabili ad incorniciargli il volto dai lineamenti delicati ed il suo incarnato è innaturalmente spento e pallido, facendomi dubitare che quello sia il reale colore della sua pelle. Indossa una pesante felpa nera in cui sembra scomparire e un paio di skinny jeans a fasciargli le gambe lunghe e toniche, i suoi occhi sono visibilmente gonfi e rossi di pianto. E che occhi, mi ritrovo a pensare, di un verde particolare e unico come prati d'estate che si fondono col blu profondo delle onde in mare aperto. Non li avevo minimamente degnati delle giuste attenzioni la sera del nostro primo incontro.

Quelle iridi smeraldine così belle e piene di sfumature preziose e rare non dovrebbero mai essere velate dalle lacrime e oscurate da tanta sofferenza, infestate così profondamente da tristezza e angoscia. Non so perché, ma mi ritrovo a desiderare di volerle vederle risplendere della scintilla della serenità e ardere di una felicità tanto intensa da risultare bruciante.

"Buongiorno."

Rompo il silenzio nella stanza e mi rivolge a sua volta un debole e svogliato cenno del capo in segno di saluto, visibilmente infastidito dalla mia intrusione. Allunga una mano sul comodino a prendere i fogli che gli avevo dato pochi giorni prima e porta l'altra a stropicciarsi gli occhi e ad asciugarsi una lacrima solitaria che gli riga lo zigomo, tirando su col naso.

Mi avvicino al suo letto piano, con passi lenti e calcolati e mi siedo sul bordo ricevendo dal castano uno sguardo sorpreso quando sente il materasso piegarsi sotto il mio peso. Mi porge timidamente i test allungando di poco la mano nella mia direzione ed inizio a sfogliarne le pagine stampate per assicurarmi che abbia compilato tutto. Mi accorgo però che uno dei fascicoli è stato lasciato completamente in bianco.

"Non hai risposto al questionario numero tre, come mai?"

La mia domanda sembra riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri, rompendo la bolla all'interno della quale si era isolato e mi guarda da sotto le sue folte ciglia nere con quei suoi occhi impossibilmente verdi ma allo stesso tempo cupi, anneriti dalla disperazione che

li colma, prima di abbassarli sulle sue mani ed iniziare a torturarle.

"I-Io...Avrei dovuto rispondere ieri sera ma...N-Non me la sentivo, ecco..."

La sua voce flebile è segnata profondamente da un'angoscia lacerante e suona provata e stanca. È la voce di una persona esausta.

"Come stai?"

Il suo sguardo torna su di me per pochi secondi, prima che lo rivolga di nuovo sulle mani che non ha smesso di torturarsi. Mi maledico mentalmente per la domanda che gli ho appena posto. Come se la risposta non fosse ovvia.

"Domanda idiota, eh?"

Tento di recuperare con quell'autoironia dal sapore amaro.

"È tutto ok."

Ribatte con voce tremante e rotta dalle imminenti lacrime che stanno per riversarsi dai suoi occhi e che sta tentando di ricacciare indietro ingoiando il groppo che gli si è palesemente formato in gola.

"Oi moccioso, guardami."

I suoi occhi lucidi e colmi di lacrime sembrano fondersi nei miei e sento il mio petto fare male alla vista della sofferenza che leggo in quelle iridi smeraldine. Cerca di trattenere il pianto come può, tentando di impedire alle sue emozioni di riversarsi al di fuori del suo corpo e prendere forma liquida. Passano pochi istanti e un solo singhiozzo strozzato rompe il silenzio, Eren stringe i denti e scuote la testa come a voler scacciare i cattivi pensieri che probabilmente in questo momento gli stanno infestando, confondendo e dilaniando la mente. Serra le palpebre, e due calde gocce salate e traditrici solcano il suo viso.

"Puoi piangere se ti fa stare meglio, non trattenerti. Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Va tutto bene, davvero."

"No che non va tutto bene."

Apre di nuovo quelle pozze di smeraldo al mio tono che non ammette repliche e quei colori esplodono davanti a me in un'armonia di verde, azzurro e oro. E forse per un attimo rischio di caderci dentro, risucchiato dalla loro rara e inestimabile bellezza. Mi sorprende quanto sia ostinato nel negare la sua sofferenza palese come nero inchiostro su un foglio immacolato, ma non posso di certo costringerlo a condividere con me i brutti pensieri che lo tormentano. Non mi conosce, e io rispetto i suoi spazi.

"Capisco se non ne vuoi parlare con me ora. Lasciati aiutare però, non per forza da me ma da chiunque vorrai. Da Erwin, da Rico, dai tuoi amici o dai ragazzi ricoverati qui con te, non ti fa bene tenere tutto dentro. Ho visto Mikasa qui fuori molte volte, prova a non mandarla via. È estremamente premurosa, e anche se non ti conosce è sinceramente preoccupata per te."

"È difficile, fottutamente difficile..."

Ormai il suo corpo è scosso incessantemente e convulsamente dai tremori del pianto e dai singhiozzi. Tiene la schiena poggiata ancora sulla spalliera del letto e la testa poggiata sulle braccia con cui si cinge le gambe al petto, raggomitolandosi completamente su sé stesso. Vorrei provare a confortarlo in qualche modo, tentare almeno di alleviare il suo dolore emotivo, ma non so che tasti toccare. Non so come reagirebbe al contatto fisico se tentassi di mettergli una mano sulla spalla in segno di sostegno e inoltre mi ha fatto chiaramente capire di non voler dar voce ai suoi pensieri. E davanti a tanta sofferenza non ci sono parole che possano in qualche modo alleviarla o renderla anche solamente di poco più sopportabile e tollerabile. Rimango seduto sul suo letto, la mia presenza come unica manifestazione d'incoraggiamento, un urlo silenzioso che satura l'aria con le sue parole non dette.

Non sei solo, ci sono delle persone con te che ti aiuteranno a stare meglio. Anche me se lo vorrai.

I suoi singhiozzi si calmano dopo qualche minuto e il suo respiro torna a poco a poco regolare e pacato. Si asciuga le ultime lacrime che gli imperlano il volto col dorso della mano e tira su col naso. Porto la mano alla tasca interna della giacca e gli porgo un fazzoletto che accetta timidamente.

"Grazie per non aver detto quelle cose."

Le mie sopracciglia si aggrottando al suono di quella voce melodica ma ancora rotta dal pianto, e sono sicuro che la mia maschera d'impassibilità si sia intaccata per mostrare un'espressione di sincera confusione.

"Quali cose, moccioso?"

"Quelle che dicono tutti." Risponde con un'alzata di spalle e tirando su col naso per l'ennesima volta. "Starai meglio, è solo un periodo, è tutto nella tua testa...quella roba lì."

Annuisco piano con un cenno del capo, ben consapevole di quanto sia frustrante per una persona che ogni giorno combatte con un disturbo mentale sentirsi dire certe cose, soprattutto quelle cose. Purtroppo la società generalizza questi disturbi con un semplice quanto orribile e devastante termine: pazzia. Sei depresso? Sei solo uno squilibrato. Soffri di un disturbo di personalità? Sei un folle, tanto instabile da dover essere tenuto in manicomio legato con una camicia di forza e segregato in una stanza di sicurezza sorvegliato da telecamere. Per quanto tremendo possa essere dirlo o anche solo pensarlo, sei sul fondo della società. Non c'è molto che tu possa fare quando la tua malattia non viene considerata al pari delle altre ed è sempre e solo tutto nella tua testa per le persone che ti circondano.

Che poi, perché è accettabile dire "è tutto nella tua testa" ad una persona che soffre di un disturbo mentale ma non è accettabile dire "è tutto nei tuoi polmoni" ad una persona che soffre d'asma? Non sono forse malattie entrambi?

Quando questo pensiero rispecchierà quello dell'opinione pubblica comune, qualcuno mi faccia un fischio.

"E g-grazie per essere rimasto. So che è il tuo lavoro, ma grazie comunque."

Quelle parole quasi sussurrate mi colpiscono in un modo strano, facendo nascere in me una sensazione che non riesco a decifrare e a spiegare neanche a me stesso.

"Figurati. E sono rimasto perché volevo, non perché è il mio lavoro."

Mi rivolge un sorriso timido che gli incurva appena gli angoli delle labbra rosee e carnose, che però non arriva ad illuminare i suoi occhi. Sembra non credere alla mia affermazione, leggo chiaramente una punta di diffidenza farsi largo nel suo sguardo.

"Te la senti di compilare l'altro test?"

Non voglio forzarlo visto il suo stato emotivo attuale, se mi dirà di no me la vedrò io con Erwin. Non me la sento di farlo stare peggio di quanto già non stia e peggiorare la situazione. So già che probabilmente rifiuterà, ma tentar non nuoce. Voglio in qualche modo aiutare e mostrare il mio sostegno a questo ragazzo che più di tutti qui dentro sembra averne bisogno, fragile e spaventato come appare ai miei occhi.

"Ok."

La sua risposta che giunge alle mie orecchie con un sospiro rotto mi sorprende.

"E te la senti di compilarlo insieme a me?"

Temo per un attimo di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba con quella domanda avventata, uscita dalle mie labbra quasi senza pensare sotto il suo sguardo sorpreso e quasi spaventato. Voglio conoscerlo e voglio che si fidi di me così che possa aiutarlo ad affrontare la sua malattia, ma temo davvero di aver esagerato quando leggo tutta quell'incertezza mista a paura indugiargli sul volto.

"V-Va bene."

Il suo è un sussurro appena udibile e non mi faccio premura di mascherare la sorpresa alla sua risposta piacevolmente inaspettata.

"Sicuro, moccioso? Guarda che se non te la senti lo capisco."

Scuote energicamente la testa alle mie parole e mi incita ad andare avanti con un cenno secco del capo e della mano. Rivolgo il mio sguardo sul foglio di carta nelle mie mani prima di puntarlo nuovamente sul castano.

"Ora ti leggerò delle affermazioni a cui dovrai rispondere vero o falso, ma sono più che sicuro che purtroppo tu sappia già fin troppo bene come funziona. Hai una penna per segnare le risposte?"

Mi passa una bic nera che prende dal primo cassetto del comodino in legno chiaro al lato del suo letto.

"Pronto?"

Al suo gesto affermativo, inizio a leggere le domande del questionario di valutazione.

"La mia vita di ogni giorno è piena di cose che mi interessano."

"Falso." La sua risposta mi arriva subito, forte e chiara. La segno, sbarrando la casella corrispondente sul foglio.

"Spesso la notte ho degli incubi."

"Vero."

"A volte penso cose così cattive da non poterne parlare."

"...V-Vero." Risponde esitante e con voce ridotta ad un sussurro, quasi vergognandosi della sua risposta mentre prende a torturarsi le dita delle mani perso chissà in quali oscuri pensieri.

"A volte ho desiderato molto andare via da casa."

"Falso."

"Sono sicuro che la vita mi tratta male."

"Vero."

________

Sono rimasto nella stanza di Eren fino ad ora di pranzo, quando Gunther, uno degli infermieri, lo ha chiamato per andare a mangiare seguito a ruota da Mikasa che lo ha accolto con un sorriso sincero e rassicurante. Sono contento che si sia aperto con me e che mi abbia permesso di conoscerlo un po' più a fondo anche se soltanto attraverso le sterili domande dei test. È pur sempre un passo avanti, e come futuro psichiatra mi ripeto sempre che devo essere ben attento alle necessità dei miei pazienti e a guadagnare la loro fiducia in modo da poter operare la miglior cura possibile per potergli assicurare benessere e una buona qualità di vita. Fare terapia con uno psicoanalista è essenziale per la lotta contro i disturbi mentali e la stima riposta in quella figura è alla base del percorso di ricovero.

Accavallo le gambe e appoggio la schiena sulla morbida sedia in pelle imbottita, il lieve ticchettio del mouse e dell'orologio sono gli unici suoni che rompono il silenzio. Le risposte dei suoi test lasciano trasparire una sofferenza disarmante e lancinante: le esamino tutte, cercando incongruenze ed inserendole una ad una nel programma del pc di Erwin che mi fornirà una decodifica dei dati ed un grafico della sua personalità. Chissà cosa lo ha portato a stare così, chissà quali sono i neri pensieri che gli carezzano e seducono la mente, tanto malati e oscuri da non poterne parlare. Chissà come soffre, alzandosi ogni giorno con la consapevolezza di dover combattere una battaglia con un nemico apparentemente invincibile, immensamente più grande di lui e armato fino ai denti.

Un nemico insinuato all'interno della sua anima come il peggiore e il più intossicante e virulento dei parassiti.

Una volta stampati i risultati li ripongo ordinatamente sulla sua scrivania di nero legno laccato, tanto lucido da potercisi quasi specchiare ed esco dallo studio, incrociando di nuovo la quattr'occhi. I suoi capelli sono più disordinati del solito e fra le mani tiene una pila di fogli stampati, probabilmente altri questionari di valutazione da consegnare ai ragazzi.

"Com'è andata con Eren? Sei riuscito a farlo aprire un po'?"

Faccio schioccare sonoramente la lingua sul palato alla sua domanda, appoggiandomi pigramente al muro alle mie spalle e passandomi una mano fra le ciocche corvine.

"Sembra non fidarsi facilmente, ma ci si può lavorare. Fatica molto ad aprirsi, ma abbiamo compilato un test insieme. Non è molto, ma è un buon inizio visto che sembra aver ascoltato il mio consiglio di provare ad esternare i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri con gli altri."

"Sembra un ragazzo così dolce...mi si stringe il cuore a vederlo sempre con quell'espressione spenta in viso."

Mi confessa mestamente Hanji. Mi lascio andare ad un sospiro, mentre mi dirigo verso la porta d'uscita del reparto.

"Ehi, dove vai? Non starai mica andando già via?"

"Erwin mi ha dato il pomeriggio libero visto che domani ho un esame, quindi torno a casa a studiare."

"Eddai Levi!"

Allunga infinitamente le i dei mio nome in una cantilena dal tono implorante e decisamente infantile.

"Perché non resti a farmi compagnia? Mi sento sola!"

"Fammi capire, io domani mattina ho un esame e tu vuoi che rimanga a farti compagnia quando qui dentro è pieno di gente? Sei completamente fuori di testa. Sei tu quella che dovrebbe essere internata in un reparto psichiatrico, non i ragazzi."

Le do le spalle, facendo per uscire dalla porta principale del reparto.

"Tch, quattr'occhi di merda." Mormoro fra me e me.

"Guarda che ti ho sentito! Sei così insensibile con me e con gli altri infermieri, sei dolce soltanto con i pazienti!"

"Perché loro se lo meritano, a differenza tua."

"Ma mi conosci da anni! Non mi merito anche io un po' del tuo lato tenero, ogni tanto?"

Roteo gli occhi, nauseato dalla sua insistenza e dai suoi modi di fare oltremodo immaturi e petulanti. Nonostante abbia un carattere decisamente esuberante e sopra le righe, le voglio davvero un gran bene e la considero una vera amica, sincera e leale. Anche se questo non lo ammetterei mai ad alta voce, nemmeno sotto tortura.

"Assolutamente no."

"Sei proprio senza cuore!"

"E tu una quattr'occhi di merda."

Ribatte al mio ultimo commento rivolgendomi una linguaccia a cui rispondo alzando nella sua direzione un dito medio mentre varco la porta principale del reparto.

"Se vuoi compagnia vai dal moccioso, anche lui sembra aver bisogno di qualcuno con cui stare oggi. È parecchio giù di morale." Le urlo dietro, ricevendo un grugnito soffocato in risposta.

Raggiungo la mia Volvo nera nel parcheggio dell'ospedale e il mio pensiero va ad Eren e ai suoi grandi occhi verdi. Sembrava molto più sereno oggi dopo aver parlato con me e compilato il test, cosa di cui mi sono immediatamente compiaciuto. In qualche modo - in tanti modi -, quel ragazzo mi ricorda me. Forse proprio per questo sento di averlo preso particolarmente a cuore.

La macchina si accende con un feroce rombo del motore e mi immergo nel traffico cittadino in un viaggio lento, travagliato e pieno di imprecazioni verso gli altri automobilisti e gli immancabili semafori perennemente rossi. Destinazione: il mio piccolo ma decisamente confortevole bilocale in centro.

Mi attendono un lungo pomeriggio e una lunga nottata di studio, in compagnia di qualche tazza di the nero.

 


	4. IV - 9 Dicembre, Giorno 7

_**Therapy** _

_Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit_

 

**EREN**

Ormai sette spesse linee marcano il muro di nero sotto le mie iniziali. È passata quasi una settimana dal mio arrivo durante la quale il mio umore mi ha catapultato in alti e bassi, fra scatti di rossa e incontenibile ira, momenti di apparente quiete e un'angoscia tanto profonda da provocarmi fitte di dolore sordo allo sterno e allo stomaco . Ho avuto più di qualche attacco di panico ma le mie crisi sono state calmate dalle carezze e dalle parole rassicuranti di Nanaba e dalla pazienza invidiabile di Hanji.

L'inquietudine che però attanaglia il mio animo nel profondo e scalpita continuamente non va mai via. Mi segue, silente e oscura come un'ombra ovunque io vada e senza mai staccarsi da me. Mi rincorre, mi caccia, mi toglie il respiro e davanti alla sua oscurità io non sono che un burattino senza difese.

Sto malissimo. Mi sento carico dentro, saturo di qualcosa a cui non so dare un nome. Come se dovessi esplodere da un momento all'altro.

Ma allo stesso tempo mi sento così aridamente vuoto.

L'unica cosa che mi fa sentire ancora vivo è il dolore fisico, che intorpidisce e sopprime quello mentale seppur momentaneamente, nient'altro che uno stupido palliativo. E così in quei momenti in cui le emozioni negative mi annebbiano la mente e prendono possesso e comando del mio corpo mi ritrovo a mordere le mie carni fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue infestarmi la bocca e affondo le unghie nelle braccia e nelle gambe fino a che lo stesso liquido rosso e viscoso non macchia la mia pelle.

Stringo forte i bordi del lavabo del bagno del reparto, mentre alzo il viso ad incontrare la mia immagine riflessa nel grosso specchio. Profonde occhiaie segnano il contorno dei miei occhi verdi spenti e vuoti, lo sguardo perso nel nulla. Le ciocche castane ricadono più disordinate del solito sul mio volto emaciato e segnato dalla stanchezza, toccando quasi le spalle. Quanto tempo è che non taglio i capelli? Non riesco a davvero a ricordare l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto. Il colorito pallido e malsano che non apparteneva all'Eren di un tempo rende il tutto peggiore. Mi sembra di essere faccia a faccia con un fantasma, il fantasma di me stesso.

Non sono mai stato particolarmente contento del mio aspetto fisico e non ho mai avuto abbastanza sicurezza in me per avere qualcosa di anche lontanamente paragonabile all'autostima, e guardandomi ora mi dico che chiunque nella mia vita mi abbia detto di trovarmi disgustoso aveva pienamente ragione e la ha tutt'ora.

Il solo guardarmi mi provoca disgusto.

Distolgo lo sguardo dalla mia immagine riflessa e faccio rotta verso la mia camera a passi veloci, cercando di ignorare il macigno che sento premere sullo stomaco ad ogni falcata. Non appena mi chiudo la pesante porta alle spalle sento il mio telefono vibrare nella tasca dei jeans e la familiare suoneria rompere il silenzio della stanza.

Mi butto malamente e svogliatamente sul letto con un grugnito prima di rispondere senza controllare chi mi stia chiamando, sapendo già che è arrivato l'orario della chiacchierata pomeridiana con Armin.

"Ehi, come stai?"

La sua voce dall'altro lato del telefono suona stanca e debole.

"Al solito, Arm. Tu come stai? Ti sento stanco."

"Sono solo raffreddato ed ho un po' di febbre, nulla che non passerà con un paio di aspirine. Come vanno lì le cose?"

Mi lascio andare ad un sospiro, prima di rispondere con voce incerta.

"Bene, credo...Gli infermieri sono davvero disponibili e simpatici e sempre pronti a tirare su il morale di tutti, anche i dottori aiutano se qualcuno di noi sta male."

"Hai incontrato infermieri nuovi? Se non ricordo male non li hai ancora conosciuti tutti."

"Non ti ho ancora parlato di Hanji. È davvero una persona sopra le righe ma ha davvero un cuore d'oro ed una pazienza invidiabili. Ieri mi sentivo particolarmente giù di morale ed è stata in stanza con me tutto il pomeriggio a tentare di rincuorarmi, è stata davvero gentile. Mi ha raccontato un po' della sua vita e del fatto che lei qui dentro è più una volontaria che un'infermiera. Non lavora in reparto per soldi, non è il suo primo lavoro, in realtà è una neuroscienziata che lavora per lo sviluppo di nuovi psicofarmaci per la terapia dei disturbi mentali passa il tempo libero con i ragazzi del reparto di psichiatria. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quella pazza scatenata è in realtà un vero genio della scienza. Oh, e l'altro giorno ne ho conosciuto un altro che apparentemente non è in grado di parlare senza mordersi la lingua. Mi pare si chiami Oluo, se non ricordo male."

Armin si lascia andare ad una risatina soffocata all'ultima parte del mio racconto, ma subito dopo pone la domanda che più di tutte temevo e alla quale mi irrigidisco all'istante.

"Hai fatto amicizia con gli altri ragazzi? Almeno un pochino?"

Esito per qualche secondo prima di rispondere, il silenzio rotto solo da qualche colpo di tosse del mio migliore amico dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Ci ho parlato."

So già che la mia risposta non soddisferà le aspettative del biondo, ma parlare di quei ragazzi mi mette incredibilmente a disagio.

"E..?"

Mi passo una mano fra i capelli scansando le ciocche ribelli dalla fronte e sbuffando in modo nervoso. Mi prendo il mio tempo prima di parlare con la voce rotta e ridotta quasi ad un sussurro.

"È che loro non sono come mi aspettavo. Li guardo e nei loro occhi vedo speranza e voglia di riscatto, poi guardo il mio riflesso allo specchio e nei mei leggo solo arrendevolezza e rassegnazione. Loro hanno voglia di vivere, Arm, mentre io vedo la vita come la peggiore condanna a cui sia stato sottoposto. Probabilmente l'unica colpa che mi macchia in questo mondo, l'unico crimine di cui sono colpevole è quello di essere nato."

"Eren..."

La sua voce strozzata e debole tradisce la sorpresa della mia confessione inaspettata. Sento le emozioni prendere il controllo su di me e riverso come un fiume in piena parole d'odio verso me stesso confidandole al mio migliore amico, incapace di fermarmi.

"So solo che mi sento totalmente fuori posto, come se non dovessi essere qui, come se non mi meritassi la possibilità di sperare anche minimamente di stare meglio un giorno o almeno provarci. Mi sento un fardello per chiunque, un'inutile zavorra che sarebbe meglio scaricare."

"Eren, non dire così...Non lasciarti abbattere dalle emozioni. Te la meriti una speranza e ti meriti un milione di possibilità se non di più per poter stare meglio. E sicuramente non sei un peso, sei il mio migliore amico e lo sai benissimo quanto tengo a te. Pensi davvero di essere un peso per me? E per Carla e Grisha? Non lo vedi il bene che ti vogliono? Loro vivono per te, Eren."

"Arm, è fottutamente difficile..."

Prima che possa terminare la frase la testa castana di Gunther fa capolino nella mia stanza.

"Eren, il dottor Smith vuole vederti."

"Che succede?"

La voce di Armin si carica per un attimo di preoccupazione.

"Devo andare, Smith vuole vedermi. Ci sentiamo domani."

E dopo esserci scambiati i nostri saluti, mi alzo svogliatamente dal letto e seguo l'infermiere a testa bassa verso lo studio dello psichiatra.

È comodamente seduto come al solito sulla sua sedia girevole, i gomiti poggiati sulla scrivania laccata di nero e le mani a sorreggergli il mento. Mi rivolge uno dei suoi sorrisi rassicuranti e mi invita a prendere posto sulla sedia dall'altro lato del mobile con un cenno del capo.

"Grazie Gunther. Lasciaci pure da soli."

Non appena l'infermiere lascia la stanza questa sembra subito saturarsi di tensione e caricarsi di elettricità.

"Come stai?"

Mi lascio andare ad un sorriso amaro a quella domanda, leggendo nell'espressione del dottore la consapevolezza di quale sia il mio stato mentale in questo momento.

"Ho messo a punto per te un nuovo piano terapeutico, alzeremo la dose di alcuni farmaci gradualmente e a partire da oggi ne introdurremo degli altri."

"Ma..."

Provo a protestare, il dottor Smith sa bene quanto sia restio all'idea di riempirmi di quelle pillole che già da tempo mi saturano il sangue coi loro principi attivi, offuscano la mente e stancano il corpo.

"È davvero necessario, non ti prescriverei farmaci se non lo fosse sapendo quanto odi prenderli. Eren, fidati di me."

"E cosa cambierà esattamente oltre al fatto che se sarò di umore migliore sarà solo per i farmaci e non per il fatto che sto effettivamente meglio e facendo progressi?"

Quasi urlo, sentendo il mio corpo iniziare a tremare a cedere sotto il peso della rabbia. Non voglio davvero prendere più farmaci di quanti non ne prenda già ora e che mi stanno lentamente consumando.

"Lasciami fare il medico. Dammi la possibilità di curarti e di aiutarti e dai a te stesso la possibilità di stare meglio."

Faccio schioccare la lingua contro il palato, indispettito.

"Sono solo stanco di tutto. Sono senza speranza, perché non lo vedete? Perché nessuno vede che in me non c'è nulla di buono e di recuperabile? Ho toccato il fondo, non ce la faccio più a sostenere il peso delle emozioni che mi logorano dentro ogni giorno!"

Mi tengo talmente stretto ai bordi della sedia che le nocche delle mie mani diventano bianche, mentre urlo la mia frustrazione con sguardo basso, incapace di sostenere gli occhi azzurri e cristallini dello psichiatra nei miei. Prendo dei respiri profondi inalando aria avidamente, prima di tornare a parlare con un tono di voce tagliente e rotto dalla sofferenza e dalla rassegnazione.

"Vorrei solo che tutto smettesse, che la sofferenza cessasse di botto. Non ho nulla da perdere, nulla che mi tenga attaccato alla vita e che mi faccia ancorare ad essa con tutte le mie forze, ma sono sicuro che gli altri ragazzi ce l'hanno. Investa i suoi sforzi su di loro, invece che su di me."

Sputo fuori quelle parole come fossero veleno in preda all'ira che mi controlla. Il dottor Smith sospira, poi prende parola.

"Hai detto tu che non hai nulla da perdere, allora perché non accettare il mio aiuto? Se starai meglio ci avrai guadagnato qualcosa, altrimenti rimarrà tutto come ora e tu comunque non avresti perso nulla. Lasciati aiutare, Eren."

Le sue parole mi spiazzano e sono sicuro che la mia espressione tradisca la mia sorpresa. Forse non mi merito di stare meglio e non mi merito una possibilità, ma il discorso del dottor Smith ha perfettamente senso. Ma quella rabbia proprio non mi abbandona. Perché ho bisogno di tutte quelle medicine per poter stare bene?

Ma allo stesso tempo, che ho da perdere?

"D'accordo."

Il suo sguardo ceruleo si fissa al mio, incredulo nell'udire quelle parole pronunciate con tono stizzito.

"D'accordo, mi faccia pure quello che vuole. Mi riempia di psicofarmaci fino ad intossicarmi il sangue, mi tenga segregato qui dentro per anni, tenti pure qualunque approccio terapeutico possibile e immaginabile, faccia di me la sua cavia da laboratorio. Non so cosa si aspetta da un ragazzo senza speranze come me, ma se immagina che vedrò la luce si sbaglia di grosso."

Ignora totalmente il mio tono provocatorio.

"Grazie per la possibilità che stai dando a me e soprattutto a te stesso, Eren. Puoi andare."

Annuisco con un gesto secco, poco convinto della scelta che ho appena compiuto. L'ho solo autorizzato a modificare la mia terapia farmacologica, eppure mi sembra di aver appena firmato un patto col diavolo. Mi alzo dalla sedia e apro la porta, ma prima di lasciare la stanza mi giro un'ultima volta verso il mio dottore.

"Sono sul fondo, gliel'ho detto. Non si faccia false speranze sul fatto che riuscirò a stare meglio, non le faccia fare a me e soprattutto non le faccia fare ai miei genitori."

Annuisce piano, faccio per uscire dalla stanza ma la sua voce mi richiama.

"Ah, Eren!"

Mi volto nella sua direzione, trovandolo con lo sguardo fisso sulla sua elegante agenda in pelle marrone scuro.

"Domani hai un elettroencefalogramma prenotato nel reparto di neurologia, è necessario conoscere la tua attività cerebrale per poter procedere con la nuova terapia. Ti passerà a prendere Levi nella tua stanza verso le otto di mattina e ti accompagnerà lui."

"Va bene. Grazie, dottore."

Mi saluta con un cenno del capo che ricambio prima di uscire dal suo studio e dirigermi verso la mia camera, non avendo voglia di vedere nessuno. Sento solo il bisogno di sbollire la rabbia e la frustrazione da solo, riversandole violentemente in linee scure e marcate sul mio album da disegno e sul mio diario.

Durante il breve tragitto però delle risate e della musica provenienti dalla sala comune catturano la mia attenzione. Cerco di non farci caso e tirare dritto, quasi nauseato dal suono di quelle risa acute e sincere, ma mentre passo davanti la stanza - in quello che è il percorso obbligato per raggiungere la mia camera – noto che la porta è aperta e la vista che mi si para davanti è a dir poco esilarante anche per una persona con un umore depresso e furente come il mio.

Nanaba indossa i pesanti stivali borchiati e pieni di fibbie dal tacco a zeppa vertiginoso di Mikasa che gli arrivano fin sopra il ginocchio a causa della loro differenza di altezza. Sta improvvisando un balletto al quale sta partecipando anche Hanji, che invece sventola in aria il suo camice bianco facendolo roteare. Tutti i ragazzi le guardano ridendo di gusto, e addirittura Marco accenna un sorriso e dei risolini che non riesce a reprimere e che gli lasciano le labbra timidi. Inaspettatamente anche gli angoli della mia bocca si curvano verso l'alto in un sorriso sincero.

E mentre la bionda sfila su quei tacchi scuotendo i fianchi in modo teatrale a tempo di musica e muovendo le labbra nel tentativo di mimare le parole del cantante in un playback mal riuscito, i suoi occhi incontrano i miei e improvvisamente smette il suo teatrino venendomi incontro per trascinarmi con lei al centro della sala.

"Ma guarda un po' chi ci degna della sua nobile presenza! Il nostro giovane solitario!"

La voce squillante di Hanji è talmente squillante da risuonare forte e chiara sopra il volume della musica, e prima che possa rendermene conto Nanaba mi prende le braccia e mi conduce in una piroetta nella quale rischio di inciampare sui miei stessi piedi.

"Su, su! Muovi i fianchi!"

Mi incita, mettendomi le mani sulle anche e muovendosi a ritmo di musica e continuando a mimare le parole dell'artista. Rimango immobile al suo gesto e mi irrigidisco immediatamente, spaesato sotto lo sguardo degli altri ragazzi che ora ridono più che mai asciugandosi le lacrime sfuggite dagli angoli dei loro occhi. Che diavolo sta succedendo?

Hanji nel frattempo ha trascinato il povero Marco nel bel mezzo della stanza che, rosso d'imbarazzo, tiene lo sguardo basso mentre tenta di seguire i passi della castana che balla come se non ci fosse un domani, scuotendo il corpo e facendo ondeggiare le braccia a tempo di musica in una danza forsennata.

Sono sorpreso quando mi riscopro a dondolarmi seguendo quella musica sotto la guida di Nanaba che sorride compiaciuta, e non passa molto prima che gli altri ragazzi si uniscano a noi, muovendosi seguendo il ritmo a lasciandosi andare completamente a quel momento e alle risate impossibili da trattenere alla vista di Hanji che si muove convulsamente.

Quasi non mi accorgo del fatto che la canzone sia finita e che Nanaba si sia allontanata da me per sedersi sul divano e togliersi gli stivali.

"Diavolaccio, che dolore! Ma che numero porti! Hai un piede minuscolo, dannazione!"

Passa gli stivali a Mikasa, che tenta di riallacciarseli fra le risate che ancora scuotono il suo corpo. Poi alza lo sguardo verso di me, puntandomi l'indice addosso.

"Risparmia il fiato. Se ti stai chiedendo la causa di tutto questo, è perché la signorina si sentiva giù di morale."

Esordisce, accennando ad Historia con un cenno del capo, ancora intenta a riprendersi da quel ballo, probabilmente per via del suo corpo fragile e reso debole all'anoressia. Un sorriso sincero indugia sulle sue labbra e le illumina gli occhi cerulei.

"Grazie davvero."

Rivolge uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine alle due infermiere, che rispondono con un cenno del capo.

"Dovremmo farlo più spesso, è stato divertente! La prossima volta li voglio io gli stivali, però!"

Esordisce Hanji lamentandosi con la bionda e causando una risata generale.

"Ora se volete scusarci, il dovere chiama. Fortuna che sono la capo-infermiera sennò a quest'ora mi avrebbero già licenziata per una roba del genere. Ci vediamo a cena ragazzi!"

Le due infermiere lasciano la stanza e faccio per andarmene anche io, ma una voce dietro di me mi chiama.

"Eren...Perchè non stai un po' con noi?"

Mi volto verso Mikasa, che punta i suoi occhi truccati con una spessa riga di eye-liner nero nei miei. Il suo aspetto intimidatorio dato dal suo vestiario gotico è in netto contrasto con la dolcezza del suo tono di voce.

"Infatti, te ne stai sempre in quella stanza a fare non so cosa e ci eviti come se avessimo qualche rara malattia esotica contagiosa e mortale."

"Gabi! Modera i toni!"

Esordisce Jean, indispettito dal commento inopportuno della più piccola, che gli rivolge una linguaccia continuando a guardare il suo cellulare, comodamente sdraiata sul piccolo divanetto all'angolo della stanza in una posizione contorta.

"E invece ha ragione. Non ti mangiamo mica, sai. E non ti escono bubboni purulenti sulla faccia."

Commenta Ymir, le braccia incrociate e la fronte accigliata sotto lo sguardo incredulo e infastidito di Historia, che punta il suo sguardo su di me rivolgendomi un timido sorriso.

"Scusa la loro insolenza, ma quello che vogliono dire è che ci piacerebbe che tu passassi un po' più del tuo tempo con noi e non solo a pranzo e a cena. Ci piacerebbe conoscerti meglio, ecco tutto."

"C'è qualcosa che ti da fastidio di noi?"

Mi domanda Mikasa, poggiando una mano sulla mia spalla e scrutandomi da sotto le lunghe ciglia nere.

Che senso ha mentire? Digli che non mi turba nulla di loro quando comunque tornerò ad evitarli sicuramente alla fine di questa chiacchierata? Ho sempre disprezzato le persone che mentono solo per far piacere agli altri, e nella mia vita non sono mai stato una di queste.

"Sentite...È che osservarvi e vedervi così carichi di speranza, di aspettative per il futuro e di voglia di stare meglio mi fa talmente male dentro da farmi venire la nausea perché mi ricorda quanto io invece non abbia possibilità. È che voi avete quella luce negli occhi che io non ho e che ho perso da tempo, e questo mi fa provare invidia nei vostri confronti e odio verso me stesso."

"Sei diretto, mi piaci. Hai guadagnato punti, ragazzo."

Commenta Ymir, scuotendo piano il capo in cenno di assenso con un sorriso sghembo che le indugia sulle labbra sottili. Jean gira gli occhi alla sua osservazione, poi Mikasa prende parola di nuovo.

"Ci siamo passati tutti, e probabilmente la pensavamo tutti come te quando siamo arrivati. E fidati, non è la solita nauseabonda frase fatta detta solo per circostanza, ma starai meglio. Ognuno qui dentro ha una storia, ognuno la sua sofferenza e il suo disturbo, non siamo qui per noia o per caso ma per riprendere in mano la nostra vita. La malattia ci sta rubando e ci ha già rubato troppi anni, forse addirittura quelli migliori, e siamo stanchi di soccombere a questo e di vivere ogni giorno in maniera passiva. Siamo pronti a condividere le nostre storie e le nostre esperienze con te se lo vuoi."

Annuiscono tutti, approvando il discorso della corvina e lasciandomi senza parole, le labbra leggermente dischiuse in muta sorpresa e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Hanno fatto un grande passo in avanti verso di me nonostante il mio atteggiamento tanto freddo e scostante da risultare quasi menefreghista. Forse posso concedergli l'opportunità di farmi conoscere, dopo il loro discorso sento che glielo devo come gesto di sincera riconoscenza.

"Grazie davvero, ragazzi. Datemi solo del tempo."

 


	5. V - 10 Dicembre, Giorno 8

_**Cigarettes** _

_Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart_

 

**LEVI**

Busso piano alla porta del moccioso, passandomi una mano fra i capelli per scansare le ciocche corvine davanti agli occhi contornati da scuri cerchi neri. Soffrire di insonnia fa davvero schifo, e la costante tensione per i miei innumerevoli impegni di certo non aiuta.

Stando a quanto dice Erwin, Eren è di umore pessimo - più del solito, s'intende - da un paio di giorni. Talmente tanto rifiuta il contatto umano che anche i due psichiatri sembrano essersi rassegnati alla sua cocciutaggine e hanno quasi smesso di fargli pressione per tentare di farlo uscire da quelle quatto mura piene di scritte.

Non mi fa attendere molto prima che la sua figura si pari davanti a me, sovrastandomi in altezza con mio malcelato disappunto.

I suoi occhi, impossibilmente verdi ma spenti e opachi, s'incastrano nei i miei; la zazzera castana disordinata incornicia il volto stanco e provato di chi ha passato una notte senza sonno. Indossa una lunga felpa grigia con una fantasia geometrica, degli skinny jeans neri attillati e il suo classico paio di Vans dello stesso colore, consunte e scolorite e che hanno sicuramente visto giorni migliori. Non ha per niente una bella cera.

"Buongiorno."

Mi saluta timidamente, sfuggendo al mio sguardo mentre tenta vanamente di reprimere uno sbadiglio che fa schiudere le sue labbra rosee che copre prontamente con il dorso della mano. Probabilmente la sua nottata è stata più insonne della mia.

"Buongiorno a te."

Ricambio il suo saluto, intimandogli di seguirmi con un cenno del capo.

Usciamo dal reparto di neuropsichiatria in silenzio, lasciandoci alle spalle quei corridoi colorati e immergendoci in quelli tinti di bianco dall'aria sterile e asettica del reparto di neurologia. L'odore che impregna l'aria mi fa come sempre storcere il naso. Sa di disinfettante e di malattia, e nonostante sia un medico non ha mai smesso di nausearmi. Eren non ha mai smesso di torturarsi le mani durante tutto il tragitto, così decido di interrompere quel tedioso silenzio e cercare si iniziare una conversazione

"Sei teso, moccioso?"

La mia domanda pare riscuoterlo, e smette immediatamente di giocherellare con le sue dita affondando le mani nelle maniche della felpa e stringendone i bordi.

"Un po'."

"È per l'elettroencefalogramma o per altro? Bella felpa, comunque."

"Oh? G-Grazie...No, è per altro."

Annuisco piano, aspettandomi quella risposta.

"Se ne vuoi parlare sono qui."

Non voglio in alcun modo forzarlo a confidarmi quali pensieri annebbiano la sua mente, ma allo stesso tempo voglio che sappia e che sia ben consapevole che sarò disposto ad ascoltarlo quando vorrà e se mai dovesse sentire il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Mi ringrazia sottovoce, e torniamo a camminare in silenzio fra quei corridoi brulicanti di infermieri e camici bianchi fino a che non interrompo la nostra marcia davanti ad una delle tante porte in plastica bianca evidentemente ingrigita dal tempo degli ambulatori del reparto di neurologia. Una piccola targhetta dorata su cui sono finemente incise lettere in un corsivo elegante è ben visibile al centro.

Dott. Mike Zacharias - Specialista in Neurologia

Apro la porta dopo aver battuto due colpi con le nocche senza curarmi di aspettare una risposta dall'interno della stanza e lo invito ad entrare prima di me, richiudendola subito dopo con un tonfo sordo che risuona cupo nella stanza.

"Ooh, Levi! Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui, che sorpresa! Come va?"

Il biondo si alza dalla sedia togliendosi gli occhiali e riponendo ordinatamente dei fogli che teneva in mano sulla scrivania in vetro prima di dirigersi verso di me, dandomi una sonora pacca sulla spalla. Il suo studio è sempre impeccabilmente ordinato e pulito, cosa che mi ha sempre messo estremamente a mio agio. Il mio lato ossessivo-compulsino esulta alla vista dei pesanti tomi di medicina riposti per scala di colore sugli scaffali e del pavimento talmente lucido da potercisi specchiare.

"Tutto bene, grazie Mike. Lui è Eren, il paziente che Erwin ti ha affibbiato oggi."

Il dottore allunga la mano verso il castano con un sorriso stampato sul volto, che la stringe incerto mormorando timidamente qualcosa sottovoce che non riesco a cogliere.

"Vieni Eren, iniziamo pure. Levi, mettiti comodo, ti restituisco il ragazzo fra una mezz'ora."

Annuisco nella direzione di Mike prendendo posto su una delle comode poltroncine in pelle nera trapuntata all'interno della stanza, mentre il dottore prepara Eren per l'esame facendogli indossare la classica cuffia piena di elettrodi e fili e inondando i suoi capelli di gel. Tiro fuori il telefono, ignorando le numerose notifiche della quattr'occhi, non volendo minimamente sapere sotto quali video stupidi e decisamente demenziali mi ha taggato questa volta. Qualcuno mi ricordi per quale malato motivo le ho accettato l'amicizia sui social.

Approfitto del tempo morto per mettermi a studiare, accontentandomi del libro in digitale che tengo sul cellulare. I miei ritmi sono talmente serrati che mi ritrovo a dedicare tempo allo studio ogni qualvolta ho un attimo di tregua. È stressante, ma è assolutamente necessario per mantenere il ritmo sulla tabella di marcia.

Mi immergo in quella lezione di psichiatria sulle psicosi, bevendo avidamente di quelle parole che so già rimarranno bene impresse nella mia mente. Fortunatamente, per quanto riguarda lo studio ho davvero una memoria di ferro e riesco ad ottenere il massimo con il minimo sforzo. Isabel mi odia per questo.

Perso nel mio mondo, mi riscuoto soltanto quando sento una mano scuotermi appena la spalla, timorosa. Alzo lo sguardo per incontrare le gemme verdi di Eren che mi guardano dall'alto. Ritrae improvvisamente la mano non appena i nostri sguardi si incrociano, come scottato da quel contatto. Rivolge le sue iridi smeraldine altrove, continuando a togliere il gel dai capelli con l'aiuto di un pezzo di scottex.

"Noi abbiamo finito, puoi dire ad Erwin che gli farò avere i risultati via mail fra un paio di giorni."

"Grazie, Mike. Togliamo il disturbo allora, buon lavoro."

Mi dirigo verso la porta con Eren che mi segue a pochi passi di distanza e saluta mormorando timidamente un "arrivederci" al medico. Iniziamo a dirigerci verso il reparto facendo lo slalom fra gli infermieri che pullulano nei corridoi, e mentre camminiamo non posso fare a meno di notare quanto effettivamente il moccioso sia più alto di me di una buona quindicina di centimetri abbondanti nonostante sia più giovane di me di più di qualche anno.

Fanculo, è un fottuto gigante.

Non siamo nemmeno a metà strada quando sento il suo stomaco gorgogliare dalla fame, producendo un rumore sordo. Si porta immediatamente una mano sulla pancia, quasi come se fosse in imbarazzo e si prende il labbro inferiore fra i denti succhiandolo appena in un gesto veloce e inconsapevole.

"Moccioso, hai fatto colazione stamattina?"

"Non ne ho avuto il tempo..."

Faccio immediatamente inversione di rotta, iniziando a camminare a grandi falcate e incitandolo a seguirmi, mentre tiro fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei miei jeans e compongo il numero di Erwin.

Sembra spaesato alla mia reazione, ma dopo qualche momento di esitazione comincia a muovere i primi passi verso di me, raggiungendomi quasi subito con quelle gambe fottutamente lunghe che si ritrova.

"Levi? Va tutto bene con Eren? È successo qualcosa?"

La sua voce dall'altro capo del telefono suona preoccupata e stanca.

"È tutto ok ed è sopravvissuto all'elettroencefalogramma. Saremo di ritorno fra un paio d'ore, il moccioso non ha fatto colazione stamattina e lo porto in un bar. Ne approfitto anche per fargli prendere una boccata d'aria, visto che non gli hai ancora dato permessi per uscire da quando è stato ricoverato. Lo stai facendo diventare una specie di suora di clausura."

Il moccioso mi guarda con un cipiglio interrogativo sul volto in un'espressione che è un misto di sorpresa e di incredulità, le labbra dischiuse in muta sorpresa sembrano voler dire qualcosa, ma lo zittisco prima che riesca a parlare.

"Chiudi la bocca, moccioso. Ci entrano le mosche."

Eren si ricompone immediatamente al mio commento e sento Erwin sospirare sonoramente, probabilmente rassegnato alla mia decisione.

"Solo stai attento, ok? Non è il momento migliore per Eren dopo quello che è successo...niente mi dice che non possa gettarsi sotto una macchina in corsa all'improvviso."

Roteo gli occhi al suo commento, grato del fatto che non possa vedere la mia espressione seccata in questo momento. Non che Erwin abbia tutti i torti, ma secondo me sta soltanto esagerando la questione. Si vede lontano un miglio che il moccioso ha davvero bisogno di fare qualcosa di diverso che non sia stare chiuso in stanza a rimuginare su ricordi di un passato ormai andato e a cullarsi in pensieri autodistruttivi.

"Non ti preoccupare, te lo riporto tutto intero."

Senza aggiungere altro, chiudo la chiamata e rivolgo il mio sguardo verso il moccioso che mi fissa con quelle sue iridi, più verdi dei prati d'estate, grandi di sorpresa.

"Beh? Non dirmi che non avevi voglia di un'ora d'aria ed una bella fetta di torta. Sicuramente non ne potrai più di quella robaccia che lì dentro si ostinano a chiamare cibo."

________

Lo osservo trattenendo a stento un sorriso sghembo mentre si avventa famelico sulla fetta di Sacher e beve avidamente il suo cappuccino maxi. Da come mangia, sicuramente non soffre di disturbi alimentari. Tiro mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero.

Quando alza il braccio per portarsi la piccola forchetta alla bocca le maniche della sua felpa si abbassano di poco, lasciando scoperto un lembo di pelle del polso segnato da profonde ferite rosse e aperte dai bordi irregolari ed altre evidentemente meno recenti dal colore più tenue e sbiadito. Decine di familiari cicatrici regolari e sottili solcano e marcano la sua pelle imprimendo per sempre nel suo corpo la disperazione e la sofferenza che lo hanno portato a compiere gesti così crudeli contro sé stesso.

Mi porto la tazza di the nero fumante alle labbra sospirando, indeciso se azzardare ad iniziare una discussione sull'argomento quando la sua voce mi riscuote.

"Perché tieni la tazza in quel modo? Non è scomodo?"

"Non c'è un motivo, ho sempre tenuto le tazze così. Per me è scomodo come la tieni tu."

Il suo sguardo interrogativo passa dai miei occhi alla mia tazza, poi torna a mangiare gli ultimi pezzi di torta assaporandoli con un'espressione di puro godimento dipinta sul volto, sporcandosi le labbra e il mento di ganache al cioccolato.

"Tch, sei proprio un moccioso. Mangia in modo decente, sei tutto sporco."

Si porta immediatamente un fazzoletto a strofinare la bocca e mi rivolge uno sguardo che non riesco a decifrare.

"Perché mi chiami moccioso? Non sono un moccioso."

Gonfia le guance in modo infantile ed incrocia le braccia. Sembra aver recuperato del buon umore, anche se quel velo di tristezza e malessere non abbandona le sue pozze smeraldine e indugia severo e incorruttibile su di esse. Spero davvero che questo momento di calma duri il più a lungo possibile, se lo merita davvero.

"Si che lo sei."

"No invece!"

Ribatte, indispettito. A questo punto decido di stare al suo gioco.

"Quanti anni hai?"

"Diciassette"

"Appunto, sei un moccioso."

Constato, con voce piatta e atona, cosa che sembra infastidirlo ancora di più. Cerco di sopprimere il sorriso che sento formarsi piano sulle mie labbra, piegandone gli angoli all'insù.

"E tu quanti anni hai?

"Ventiquattro." La mia risposta non tarda ad arrivare

"Non sei tanto più grande di me!"

"Lo sono quanto basta per non essere considerato un moccioso."

Ribatto, poggiando la tazza ormai vuota sul piattino e godendomi l'espressione imbronciata del castano, questa volta facendomi sfuggire un ghigno soddisfatto.

"Finisci pure il tuo cappuccino, vado a pagare. E se ti muovi di qui, sei un moccioso morto."

Con la stessa espressione imbronciata e le guance gonfie annuisce, mentre si porta la tazza alle labbra prendendone generose sorsate. Lo tengo d'occhio per tutto il tempo, fino a quando non torno al nostro tavolo e indosso il pesante cappotto nero. Anche Eren si alza ed indossa il suo parka verde militare, e fa per dirigersi verso la cassa.

"Che fai?"

Mi rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo, come se non si aspettasse una domanda del genere.

"Vado a pagare le mie cose."

"Ho già pagato io. Andiamo."

Mi dirigo verso la porta del locale e mi raggiunge, iniziando a camminare al mio fianco a passo lento e cadenzato, facendo rotta verso l'ospedale. La temperatura fredda di dicembre si insinua sotto il tessuto pesante del cappotto e mi fa rabbrividire, mentre i nostri respiri producono evanescenti nuvolette di condensa nell'aria. Ma a me non dispiace, ho sempre amato il freddo e la sensazione pungente che lascia sulla mia pelle quando la carezza.

"Allora quanto ti devo?"

"Nulla, ti ho già detto che ho pagato io."

Tenta di protestare, ma insisto sul fatto che non mi deve assolutamente dei soldi.

"Allora la prossima volta offro io."

Arrossisce immediatamente dopo averlo detto, forse rendendosi conto del fatto di aver implicato che avremmo fatto di nuovo colazione insieme. Non che l'idea mi dispiaccia, mi piace la sua compagnia e c'è qualcosa di terribilmente e profondamente nostalgico in lui. E inizio a realizzare che non so se la cosa mi faccia piacere o mi terrorizzi a morte.

Tiro fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il pacchetto di Marlboro Light e il mio accendino, interrompendo all'improvviso il flusso dei miei pensieri e poggiando delicatamente il filtro della sigaretta fra le mie labbra.

"Fumi?"

Chiedo al moccioso, che annuisce in risposta. Gli passo il pacchetto di sigarette, da cui ne prende timidamente una tenendola fra indice e medio, ringraziando mentre se la porta alle labbra imitando il mio gesto. Gli cedo anche l'accendino.

"Figurati. Scommetto che Erwin non vi lascia nemmeno fumare in reparto."

Si lascia andare ad una piccola risatina, buttando fuori il fumo. Il modo in cui lascia le sue labbra rosee e leggermente screpolate a causa dell'aria gelida è quasi ipnotico.

"Diciamo che è molto severo a riguardo, ma che ci lascia fumare a volte dalla finestra della sala comune anche se è comunque meglio non farsi beccare. E le sigarette le tengono per noi gli infermieri, dobbiamo chiedere a loro se vogliamo fumare."

"Darei di matto al posto vostro."

Confesso, lasciando andare il fumo a mia volta, beandomi della familiare e piacevole sensazione di bruciore che la nicotina lascia nei miei polmoni e nella mia gola.

"Non fumo molto in realtà, quindi non mi pesa troppo."

Ribatte, con una scrollata di spalle e prendendo un altro tiro dalla sigaretta. I suoi occhi sono fissi sulla strada davanti a noi e in qualche modo sembrano più sereni, meno adombrati da quel velo di angoscia e più brillanti. Il suo incarnato sembra aver riacquistato un po' di quello che deve essere il suo colore originale e i capelli gli ricadono come sempre sulla fronte in ciocche disordinate, mossi dal vento freddo che li scompiglia ancora di più. Nonostante le occhiaie che gli marcano il viso tradiscano la sua stanchezza, sembra davvero tranquillo. Quest'ora d'aria gli ha fatto decisamente bene e ha sollevato il suo umore a terra.

"Erwin non ti ha ancora dato permessi per vedere i tuoi, eh?"

Scuote la testa, allontanandosi di poco per gettare il mozzicone di sigaretta nel cestino all'ingresso dell'ospedale. Imito la sua azione, liberando i miei polmoni dall'ultima nuvola di nicotina che si disperde nell'aria diradandosi piano. Il tragitto mi è sembrato stranamente breve con le sue chiacchiere a tenermi compagnia e a velocizzare lo scorrere inesorabile del tempo.

"Forse per la prossima settimana, ha detto...Pensa che per me sia meglio stare in reparto e non uscire per ora, viste le circostanze..."

"Beh, pensa male." Lo interrompo, secco. Il suo sguardo curioso incontra il mio, e per un attimo verde e grigio sembrano fondersi in un'armonia unica di colori. "Direi proprio che ti ha fatto bene uscire un po', no?"

Annuisce energicamente alla mia domanda, e mi rivolge un sorriso vero che arriva ai suoi occhi e li illumina di una luce meravigliosa che mi lascia senza fiato, facendoli brillare in tutte le loro preziose sfumature di smeraldo, oro e blu.

"Grazie, Levi."

"Non c'è di che moccioso. Quando vorrai un'ora d'aria, basta chiedere. Ci parlo io con Capitan America."

Gli faccio cenno di seguirmi e alle mie orecchie giunge il suono della sua ristata sommessa. Ci dirigiamo in reparto in silenzio, ma non è uno di quei silenzi sgradevoli e opprimenti e carichi di tensione. È un silenzio dal sapore dolce di pace e tranquillità. Non appena veniamo circondati da quelle mura arcobaleno vengo raggiunto da Pieck, un'altra delle specializzande di Erwin. Non ho un vero e proprio rapporto con lei, dato che non abbiamo mai fatto discorsi che andassero oltre a semplici frasi di circostanza o che non riguardassero l'università. È una persona estremamente calma, silenziosa e riservata e apprezzo molto questo lato del suo carattere. I lunghi capelli castani le ricadono morbidi e lisci fino a metà schiena e i suoi occhi scuri e profondi infondono serenità.

Si presenta al moccioso al mio fianco da cui ottiene una stretta di mano, prima di rivolgersi a me.

"Erwin mi ha detto che puoi già andare, sono qui per darti il cambio. Non rimane molto da fare oggi se non addobbare il reparto con le decorazioni natalizie, ma a questo posso pensare io con l'aiuto dei ragazzi."

A quel commento Eren accanto a me sembra irrigidirsi e abbassa lo sguardo, colmo di qualcosa a cui non riesco a dare un nome. Prima che possa chiedergli cosa c'è che non va Mikasa si para davanti a noi tenendo fra le braccia due scatoloni colmi di decorazioni natalizie di tutti i tipi.

"Eren! Ti va di aiutarci? Io e gli altri stiamo per iniziare a decorare."

Alza gli occhi sulla corvina alla sua domanda, guardando esitante nella mia direzione prima di affondare la mano in uno degli scatoloni e rigirarsi fra le mani una ghirlanda natalizia ornata da un grosso fiocco rosso, un solco profondo si fa largo fra le sue sopracciglia folte.

"Va bene. Allora ci vediamo, Levi..."

Quelle iridi dalle mille sfumature di verde si piantano nelle mie, e alla vista di quell'espressione indecifrabile qualcosa dentro di me scatta. Anziché fare rotta verso la porta principale, mi avvicino anche io ad uno degli scatoloni estraendone una grossa pallina rossa e lucida.

"Allora, dove lo montiamo l'albero?"

E a quella mia frase potrei giurare di aver visto per la seconda volta in questa giornata una scintilla divampare chiaramente in quelle iridi di smeraldo.

 


	6. VI - 11 Dicembre, Giorno 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimo aggiornamento: 26-05

⚠️  
_**Razorblade**_

_Bullet For My Valentine - Dead To The World_

 

**EREN**

Il marker nero lascia un'ultima e spessa riga sull'intonaco azzurro pastello delle pareti della mia stanza, prima che lo richiuda e riponga nel mio fidato astuccio.

Ho abbandonato i soliti fogli spessi e ruvidi del mio album da disegno questo pomeriggio, dipingendo la mia sofferenza sulle pareti.

Mi alzo da terra, le ginocchia intorpidite a causa della posizione a cui sono stato costretto nell'ultima ora e ammiro il nuovo disegno che adorna la stanza, un intreccio di linee di scuro inchiostro sulla parte bassa della parete su cui poggia il mio letto, proprio di fianco al comodino.

Linee sinuose e tratti decisi compongono la figura minuta di un angelo rannicchiato su sé stesso e costretto a terra da pesanti catene che gli bloccano le gambe e le braccia, immobilizzandolo impedendogli di dispiegare le sue ali chiuse e spiccare il volo.

Una macabra allegoria di me stesso.

Mi sento esattamente così, come se avessi delle ali ma, a differenza degli altri, non potessi usarle e non potessi sentirmi libero e svincolarmi dalle catene della mia malattia che mi ancorano a terra. E vedere gli altri che invece volano librandosi nel cielo terso e cristallino della felicità è forse una punizione ancora peggiore.

Mi lascio andare ad un sospiro sommesso e tremulo, cercando di scacciare il groppo alla gola che da stamattina mi accompagna e mi da la sensazione di non riuscire ad immettere abbastanza aria in corpo. Ogni respiro pare bruciare come puro fuoco liquido.

La parvenza di tranquillità di ieri si è rivelata l'ennesima mera illusione, l'ennesima quiete prima della tempesta. Ho passato un bel pomeriggio con Levi, e nonostante i suoi modi siano giudicati bruschi e scostanti dalla maggior parte delle persone qui dentro, a me non dispiace il suo carattere dai toni forti e decisi. Mi trasmette in qualche modo che non so spiegare neanche a me stesso un senso di sicurezza, quando non è troppo intimidatorio. Con tutti i ragazzi è sempre estremamente disponibile e pronto ad aiutare, sempre in prima linea a combattere al nostro fianco. La sua forza d'animo e la sua volontà sono davvero invidiabili.

Ma quella sensazione di leggerezza, di spensieratezza e di benessere è stata effimera e sfuggente come il battito d'ali di una farfalla e oggi le urla dei miei demoni sono talmente forti da spaccarmi i timpani fino a ridurli a sottilissima cenere. E urlano cose così indicibili e macabre, così malate e disturbanti da far accapponare la pelle e rizzare i peli sulle braccia. Ma non posso fare a meno di ascoltare e di dare ragione a quelle voci mostruose, privato di ogni forza per reagire e allontanarle dalla mia mente.

_Sei un fallimento._

_Non vali niente._

_Non sei stato capace nemmeno di toglierti la vita. Sei patetico._

_Sei disgustoso._

_Tutti starebbero meglio se non ci fossi._

Mi sento solo un peso, un inutile fardello per i miei genitori e per Armin. Un futile spreco di spazio e di tempo, qualcosa che non dovrebbe neanche lontanamente esistere. E la preoccupazione nella voce di mia madre, che sono sicuro si rifletta anche in quei suoi occhi d'ambra, mi uccide ogni volta che quel suono dolce accarezza i miei timpani durante le nostre quotidiane chiamate serali, e l'angoscia in quella di mio padre mi fa odiare me stesso per il fallimento di figlio che sono. Un figlio che non è capace neanche di vivere e godersi quelli che dovrebbero essere a tutti gli effetti gli anni migliori della sua vita.

Il colloquio con Erwin non è stato di nessun aiuto, se non per portarmi quasi sull'orlo di un attacco di panico. Sento i nuovi farmaci pompare nelle mie vene ad ogni battito del mio cuore e tentare di annebbiarmi la mente e di ammantare la sofferenza e la disperazione attraverso una mera interazione biochimica che dovrebbe garantirmi la felicità.

_Muori._

_Non c'è nulla di bello in questa vita, nulla per cui valga vivere._

_Fatti del male._

_Fatti del male._

_Fatti del male._

_Scaccia il dolore col dolore. Fai tacere tutto._

Sento gli occhi pizzicare e il petto ardere, mentre affondo piano le unghie sul dorso della mano, dapprima piano, poi applicando sempre più pressione. Il mio respiro si fa pesante e spasmodico, le gambe sembrano cedere a quelle emozioni.

Mi costringo a riportarmi alla realtà e a non cedere a quella cruenta tentazione, interrompendo bruscamente il flusso dei miei pensieri tirando fuori dal mio piccolo astuccio rosso dei colori a tempera e dei pennelli per completare il mio disegno.

Inizio a dipingere un'ala di un blu intenso, sfumandolo con meticolosità e stando attento ad ogni minimo dettaglio. Mi è sempre piaciuto disegnare a tempera, ma in realtà nulla mi ha mai attratto più del fascino misterioso della china, il cui contenitore giace ormai vuoto sul fondo del mio astuccio da giorni. E proprio mentre mi accingo a finire le ultime sfumature della seconda ala perdendomi in quel gioco fatto di colori, luci ed ombre, e della sensazione del pennello che scivola liscio e deciso sulla parete, qualcuno bussa alla mia porta e la apre senza attendere una risposta.

È un'infermiera piccola e minuta dai lineamenti delicati e graziosi: i capelli di una particolare sfumatura di arancione le ricadono di poco sopra le spalle e i suoi occhi del colore del miele riescono ad infondere sempre tranquillità a chi li guarda.

"Ti ho disturbato?"

"No, figurati Petra. Stavo solo disegnando."

Mi rivolge un cenno del capo in assenso, e mi porge delle pillole poste su una garza e un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Ti ho portato la terapia."

Fisso quelle tre pillole colorate per qualche istante con sguardo esitante e riluttante, prima di buttarle giù tutte insieme prendendo generose sorsate dal bicchiere in cui sento chiaramente il gusto amaro e pungente di un altro farmaco alterare il sapore dell'acqua contenuta all'interno. Il mio volto si contrae in un'espressione di disgusto prima che Petra riprenda la parola.

"Non sapevo disegnassi, è davvero bellissimo."

Sento le mie guance imporporarsi al complimento inaspettato, mentre l'infermiera mi rivolge un caldo sorriso.

"Grazie. Disegno spesso in realtà, nel tempo libero."

"Hai qui un tuo album? Mi piacerebbe vedere i tuoi disegni, se ti fa piacere. Anche a me piace parecchio disegnare."

Nonostante sia sorpreso dalla richiesta insolita, prendo lo spesso album da disegno dal primo cassetto del mio comodino e lo passo all'infermiera, che ne inizia a sfogliare le pagine spesse, ruvide e dall'aria vissuta con un'espressione indecifrabile in volto.

"Sei davvero bravissimo. I tuoi lavori a china sono davvero fantastici."

"Disegni con la china anche tu?"

Si lascia andare ad una risatina divertita che copre con il dorso della mano prima di darmi la sua risposta.

"Per quanto il fascino della china sia innegabile, sono una vera e totale frana ad usarla. Diciamo che sono più un tipo da acquerelli."

Tira fuori il telefono e scorre le immagini della galleria, e davanti ai miei occhi si parano disegni delicati e colori tenui che si fondono perfettamente tra loro in un'armonia unica nel suo genere, il tutto adornato e completato da sottili ghirigori e linee sinuose.

"Wow."

"Sono contento che ti piacciano." Commenta con un sorriso. "C'è un negozio di belle arti poco distante da qui. Se vuoi possiamo andarci insieme. So che anche Mikasa e Ymir disegnano, quindi potremmo passare il pomeriggio fuori."

________

"Questi si che sono pennarelli seri! Non come quello schifo di set che ho ordinato da Amazon il mese scorso."

Commenta Ymir, rigirandosi fra le mani degli spessi cilindri colorati con sguardo soddisfatto, mentre Mikasa accenna un sorriso nella sua direzione, divertita dall'espressione dell'amica.

"Se solo non costassero un occhio della testa li comprerei tutti. Forse anche qualche bomboletta spray..."

"Frena. Non puoi fare graffiti in reparto, Ymir."

La castana sbuffa, torturandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli sfuggita dalla sua coda bassa al divieto dell'infermiera.

La mia attenzione viene immediatamente catturata dai sottili pennini sullo scaffale alla mia destra e dalle bottigliette d'inchiostro al loro fianco, e la sola vista della china nera come pece sembra per un attimo sollevarmi dall'angoscia più profonda che si irradia in ogni singola cellula del mio corpo.

Mi rigiro fra le mani un pennino dalla punta sottile e prendo una boccetta d'inchiostro, dirigendomi verso i carboncini. Una presenza alle mie spalle mi costringe a voltarmi, e incontro lo sguardo grigio di Mikasa il cui viso è coperto fino al naso dalla sua sciarpa scarlatta. Indossa un lungo giubbotto pesante e borchiato che le arriva fino alle ginocchia e degli anfibi con la punta in metallo e numerose fibbie. Di certo non passa inosservata per via del suo abbigliamento, ma se la cosa la infastidisce lei di certo non lo da a vedere.

Imita il mio gesto, prendendo una scatola di carboncini e scostandosi la sciarpa dal viso per rivolgermi un timido sorriso.

"Che tipo di disegni fai? Hai uno stile preferito?"

"Oh? N-No, in realtà. Non ho uno stile ben preciso, credo...Diciamo che disegno tutto ciò che mi passa nella testa e che il mio stile, ammesso che ne abbia uno, è abbastanza variegato."

Annuisce piano in cenno di assenso, rigirandosi fra le mani la scatola e le rivolgo la stessa domanda.

"Realistico, ma disegno soprattutto in digitale in realtà. Solo qualche volta con matita e carboncino, che non perdono mai il loro fascino."

Iniziamo ad incamminarci fra gli scaffali insieme ad Ymir e Petra che ci seguono a pochi passi di distanza, e non posso fare a meno di pensare che questo posto sia il paradiso di ogni amante dell'arte. Raramente i negozi di belle arti di Shiganshina sono così forniti. Questa piccola bottega è davvero un gioiellino nascosto.

L'attenzione della corvina al mio fianco viene catturata dall'espositore di tavolette grafiche alla nostra destra, al quale ci avviciniamo sotto lo sguardo curioso di Petra e Ymir che ci raggiungono poco dopo.

"Cos'è questa roba?"

Commenta la bruna con espressione interrogativa sul volto.

"Tavolette grafiche. Servono per creare disegni digitali."

La istruisce Mikasa sotto lo sguardo di sincero interesse di Petra.

"Fammi capire, è con questa diavoleria che si fanno quei disegni sul computer?"

La corvina annuisce, e Ymir si porta l'indice e il medio sotto il mento con fare pensieroso.

"Interessante." Commenta. "Peccato però che non ci si possa disegnare sui muri. Non credo faccia per me, si perde troppo il concetto di street-art."

Rimango in disparte nella discussione mente Mikasa illustra a Petra tutte le caratteristiche delle varie tavolette e l'infermiera pare bere tutte quelle preziose informazioni. Il senso di vuoto che si sta espandendo dentro di me mi paralizza, rendendomi quasi incapace di parlare e di muovermi. Se non faccio qualcosa, finirà per venirmi un attacco di panico.

"Ragazze, io vado a pagare. Vi aspetto in cassa."

"Non uscire dal negozio, Eren! Arriviamo subito!"

Mi urla dietro Petra, mentre mi avvicino al bancone dietro il quale un'anziana signora, i capelli candidi raccolti in uno chignon mi rivolge un sorriso. Il suo collo è adornato da una collana di perle e i suoi occhi cerulei hanno una luce che li anima e che la fanno sembrare più giovane. Dev'essere stata davvero una donna bellissima e raggiante, in passato.

Porgo alla cassiera il mio amato inchiostro di china, il pennino e la scatola di carboncini ed è allora che lo vedo.

Proprio sul bancone, c'è uno di quei piccoli espositori di cartone che contiene dei temperini. E a quella vista sento l'angoscia scalpitare, l'ansia attanagliarmi le viscere in una morsa tanto ferrea da farmi mozzare il fiato in gola e i mostri che albergano la mia anima gioire in quel tripudio di emozioni negative alla vista della piccola lametta all'interno di quel contenitore di plastica semitrasparente e colorata.

Mi guardo alle spalle, ma Petra è ancora impegnata nella sua conversazione con Mikasa e non sta guardando nella mia direzione, tutta la sua attenzione è rivolta alle parole della corvina.

È la possibilità di stare meglio, e mi sta venendo offerta su un piatto d'argento.

Bramo quel dolore, in questi giorni mi sono imposto di non farmi del male e di non cedere alla tentazione, ma i segni sulle braccia stanno sbiadendo e perdendo il colore rosso scarlatto che mi anima e la mia mente malata si sente persa senza di essi a marchiarmi la pelle.

I mostri dentro di me scalciano alla vista di quelle ferite che si stanno risanando, esigendone di nuove e fresche per calmare la

loro sete del mio sangue.

"A-Aggiunga anche questo."

Dico, con voce tremante. La vecchia signora annuisce, e non appena mi porge il sacchetto contenente i miei acquisti prendo il temperino e lo faccio scivolare furtivamente nella tasca della mia felpa. Non posso assolutamente rischiare che Petra lo veda.

________

Ymir e Mikasa mi hanno letteralmente tirato fuori dalla mia stanza a forza, trascinandomi verso la sala comune per vedere un film tutti insieme.

Tuttavia non riesco minimamente a prestare attenzione a quella sequenza di immagini sullo schermo, preso a torturarmi le dita delle mani e a mordermi nervosamente le labbra secche e tirarne le pellicine in segno di nervosismo e irrequietezza.

Mi sento stanco, turbato, depresso. E so che ora ho il modo di far tacere queste emozioni scalpitanti. Fremo al solo pensiero.

Una risata alle mie spalle mi riscuote dal flusso dei miei pensieri, e quando mi volto il mio sguardo incontra quello malizioso di Ymir. Si porta un dito sulle labbra per farmi cenno di stare in silenzio e non fare rumore e si accinge a disegnare un bel paio di grossi baffi con uno dei pennarelli acquistati quel pomeriggio sul viso di Jean, che ronfa ormai da una buona mezz'ora.

Ad opera terminata, un ghigno impertinente che urla soddisfazione le curva le labbra e batte il pungo con Gabi, che tenta di soffocare le sue risate portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

"Darà di matto quando si sveglierà."

Commenta Mikasa a bassa voce, e Historia annuisce a quella constatazione.

"P-Poverino...L-Lo trattate s-sempre male."

Balbetta Marco, arrossendo mentre abbassa lo sguardo sulle punte delle sue scarpe.

"Mica è colpa mia se è uno stronzo raro."

La risposta pungente di Ymir non tarda ad arrivare, scatenando una risatina generale.

Per quanto mi sforzi, non riesco a trovare quella scena divertente, talmente sono intorpidito e sopraffatto da quelle emozioni negative che sembrano farmi formicolare il corpo e l'anima e che infestano la mia mente.

Il temperino nella tasca della felpa pare bruciare di un calore rassicurante, ricordandomi la possibilità di placare la sete di sangue della mia malattia. Non voglio cedere alla tentazione, non dopo aver sentito quanto mi era parsa stanca e provata la voce di mia madre al telefono questa sera nella nostra quotidiana chiamata serale.

Ma quei demoni mi parlano, mi incitano e mi invitano a farmi del male sussurrando alla mia anima parole di disperazione e di angoscia. Inizio quasi inconsapevolmente ad affondare di più i denti nel mio labbro inferiore fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca e ad affondare le unghie sul dorso delle mie mani, lasciando piccoli solchi a mezzaluna.

Mi alzo di scatto, incapace di sopportare oltre il groppo che si è formato nella mia gola e gli occhi che iniziano a pizzicare e a offuscarsi di lacrime. L'angoscia pesa sul mio petto come un macigno.

"Vado a dormire, sono stanco."

Non aspetto risposte, semplicemente esco e a passi veloci e decisi mi dirigo a testa bassa verso la mia stanza.

"Oi, moccioso."

Non ho bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere a chi appartiene quella voce. I suoi occhi grigi sembrano bruciare su di me come braci ardenti.

"Ciao, Levi."

La mia voce suona flebile e rotta mentre sfuggo al suo sguardo, non volendo che legga nei miei occhi la mia debolezza e la battaglia che in questo momento sto combattendo dentro di me.

Mi porge una garza con sopra delle pillole colorate e dalla forma familiare, che ingoio subito prendendo generose sorsate dal solito bicchiere d'acqua che mi lascia il sapore dell'ansiolitico in bocca.

Gli porgo frettolosamente la garza e il bicchiere, riprendendo a camminare velocemente nella direzione della mia stanza. Una presa salda sul mio polso però mi blocca.

"Oi."

La mia risposta non arriva, ma sollevo lo sguardo e per un brevissimo istante i miei occhi si fondono in quelli grigi e tempestosi di Levi. Spero non abbia visto le lacrime che li velano e la sofferenza che sembrano trasudare.

Non voglio che Levi mi veda in questo stato. Mi vergogno talmente tanto di me stesso e di quello che le voci della malattia mi sussurrano con voce carica di macabre promesse...

"Moccioso, non stai bene. Se vuoi parlarne io-"

Non gli lascio il tempo di finire la frase che mi divincolo da quella presa scuotendo la testa. Mi precipito nella mia stanza quasi correndo, mi chiudo la porta alle spalle con un tonfo che risuona nel corridoio e sento le ginocchia cedere.

Il mio respiro è rantolante, mentre le mie mani martoriate raggiungono il piccolo cilindro di semitrasparente nella tasca della felpa. Lo spezzo con le mani, bramando il piccolo pezzo di metallo al suo interno più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Raccolgo i pezzi di plastica, mi dirigo verso il comodino quasi strisciando a terra e li ripongo nel cassetto, il corpo scosso da tremiti mentre tiro fuori il mio diario, nell'ultimo tentativo di placare la mia crisi riversando le mie emozioni su carta.

Parole d'odio verso me stesso prendono forma in una scrittura disordinata e tremolante, la penna pare scivolarmi dalle mani mentre scrivo forsennatamente e il cuore inizia a pompare sangue nel mio corpo ad un ritmo così malato che posso chiaramente sentire i suoi tonfi profondi e sordi rimbombarmi nelle orecchie e nella testa.

Ma non è abbastanza.

Tutto sembra farsi ovattato, lontano, e la promessa del sollievo che il piccolo e freddo pezzo di metallo nelle mie mani mi garantirà cresce con la mia disperazione.

Calde lacrime mi rigano il volto e bagnano le labbra col loro sapore salato, mentre tiro su le maniche della felpa e premo i bordi della lametta sulle braccia facendola scorrere piano, lasciando una sottile linea rossa come unica e macabra testimone del suo passaggio.

E il sollievo che mi pervade il corpo a quel gesto è talmente forte da investirmi come un fiume in piena e farmi annaspare in cerca d'aria.

I fremiti del mio corpo sembrano diminuire, mentre accolgo la vista del sangue che cola sulle braccia macchiando le pagine del mio diario e quella sofferenza pungente come la migliore delle benedizioni. Ogni singola fibra del mio corpo freme per quel dolore, chiedendomi di più.

Più dolore, che fa tacere i mostri e intorpidisce l'angoscia.

Più tagli, mentre affondo la lametta nella mia pelle ad un ritmo malato, producendo decine di ferite dai bordi lisci e regolari.

E più sangue, che fluendo scarlatto dalle mie braccia porta via con sé tutte le cattive emozioni.

Il mio respiro si regolarizza e il cuore che mi martellava forsennatamente nel petto riacquista il suo ritmo normale, mentre mi beo della sensazione di pace che ha preso possesso della mia anima.

Rimango così, seduto a terra e imbrattato di sangue, perso completamente in quell'attimo di nulla assoluto.

Così tanto meglio di quelle pillole del buonumore, pago la tranquillità sfuggente di un momento col prezzo di una cicatrice che marchierà per sempre il mio corpo.


	7. VII - 12 Dicembre, Giorno 10

_**Confessions** _

_Skillet - Not Gonna Die_

 

**LEVI**

"Tch."

È il mio unico commento, mentre continuo ad imprecare mentalmente contro le donne di servizio. A quanto pare hanno deciso di far diventare questo posto una vera topaia. E così, non avendo altro da fare, passo la mattinata armato di prodotti per la pulizia e di pazienza, iniziando a disinfestare questo posto dalla polvere e dallo sporco.

Una volta puliti tutti gli spazi comuni e assicuratomi che neanche il minimo granello di polvere li infesti con la loro sgradevole - e per il sottoscritto, totalmente inaccettabile - presenza, passo alle camere dei ragazzi.

Busso alla prima stanza a destra, che so bene essere quella del moccioso. Ieri sera non mi sono sfuggiti gli occhi lucidi di lacrime che minacciavano di riversarsi copiose nonostante stesse palesemente facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per trattenerle. E non mi è sfuggito neanche il modo in cui ha evitato il mio sguardo, scostante.

In quell'unico e sfuggente istante in cui i nostri occhi si sono incontrati ho letto dentro quelli di Eren un tripudio di emozioni tanto nere e intense da risultare disarmanti e colpirmi come una dolorosa e ardente pugnalata in pieno petto.

Angoscia, rassegnazione, ansia, sofferenza, paura, esasperazione e panico oscillavano pericolosamente in quelle iridi di smeraldo.

Avrei voluto parlargli ma è scappato via da me senza proferire parola, palesemente infastidito dal mio contatto. Non avrei voluto lasciarlo da solo, ma non potevo di certo imporgli la mia presenza quando questa non era di certo gradita, non mi è sembrato giusto forzarlo ad aprirsi e a dare voce al suo tumulto interiore in un momento così delicato e rischiare di farlo stare ancora più male.

Busso piano alla sua porta, e non ottenendo risposta entro cauto, a passi lenti e calcolati. Sono sorpreso quando non lo trovo all'interno, visto che tende ad isolarsi e a passare la maggior parte del tempo da solo. Erwin e Rico non sono ancora in reparto, quindi deve per forza essere in compagnia degli altri ragazzi.

Meglio così, mi dico. Sarà sicuramente di umore migliore oggi.

La sua camera è inaspettatamente ordinata e pulita, e non ci metto molto prima di finire di dare una spolverata veloce. Mentre faccio per uscire però, un piccolo taccuino nero che sporge da sotto il cuscino cattura la mia attenzione.

Mi avvicino piano e me lo rigiro tra le mani, e nonostante sia ben consapevole che non dovrei ficcare il naso in quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere il suo diario, proprio non riesco a ricacciare indietro la curiosità.

Sembrerà un sentimento da mocciosi egoisti, ma voglio conoscere i pensieri di quel ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, voglio studiare le voci del suo disturbo e farle tacere una volta per tutte.

Lo apro piano, saggiando sotto i polpastrelli la consistenza ruvida della carta mentre mi tuffo in quel mare di nera disperazione che pare avvilupparmi nelle sue onde di viscoso petrolio e risucchiarmi inesorabilmente al suo interno. Le parole che vi trovo scritte mi colpiscono con un senso di profondo malessere e nausea addosso. Eren sembra così tranquillo, ma le sue emozioni urlano tutta la loro cruda, viscerale e nera disperazione su quella carta bianca e stropicciata.

Quando giro l'ultima pagina e leggo la data di ieri sento chiaramente il cuore perdere un battito. Tonde gocce scarlatte risaltano sul candore del bianco, macchiandolo, e la scrittura tremante e disordinata risulta in alcuni punti sbiadita dalle lacrime che l'hanno colpita.

Rimorso. È questo che mi scuote l'animo a quell'orrenda scoperta. Avrei potuto fermarlo, avrei dovuto fermarlo. E invece l'ho lasciato andare, perseverando nello stesso errore del passato. Il mio sangue pare ghiacciarsi e fermare la sua corsa frenetica nelle vene, mentre un lungo brivido di terrore corre lungo la mia spina dorsale. Chiudo gli occhi, tentando di regolarizzare il mio respiro accelerato e scuoto la testa come a scacciare pensieri che non voglio contemplare.

Mi ricorda me sotto molti aspetti, e soprattutto mi ricorda lui sotto molti aspetti.

Voglio conoscerlo, voglio che si fidi di me, voglio capirlo. Ma allo stesso tempo ho una paura indicibile e paralizzante. Paura di attaccarmi troppo, paura di rivivere momenti del mio passato che da anni sto cercando di cancellare e seppellire sotto un macigno. Quel moccioso dagli occhi verdi mi attira e respinge al tempo stesso come uno strano magnete impazzito.

Sospirando, decido di continuare con la mia mattinata di pulizie dirigendomi verso la camera di Historia, ma nel farlo i miei occhi vengono catturati dalla sua figura nella sala comune. È seduto in cerchio insieme agli altri ragazzi, i capelli color cioccolato leggermente lunghi ad incorniciargli il viso e quegli occhi impossibili. Il suo incarnato è pallido ma non c'è traccia delle solite occhiaie che gli conferiscono quell'aria perennemente stanca e malata. Non si è accorto che lo sto guardando, completamente assorbito nel suo discorso.

Parla con gli altri con fare timido e quasi impacciato, come se un profondo timore lo attanagliasse dall'interno, affondando il viso nella sua enorme felpa verde che fa risaltare ancora di più quegli smeraldi preziosi. Il suo tono di voce è talmente basso che non riesco a cogliere neanche una singola parola che lascia le sue labbra carnose e screpolate. Le gambe fasciate da stretti skinny jeans neri sono accavallate e ai piedi porta le sue fidate Vans. La sua espressione è più distesa e meno contratta di ieri, donandogli un'aria quasi serena e tranquilla.

Digrigno i denti al pensiero di quante cicatrici quest'attimo di felicità sfuggente ed effimera deve essergli costato, incolpandomi di averlo lasciato andare ieri sera. Avrei potuto - dovuto - impedire che si facesse del male. Quante volte avrà affondato le unghie negli avambracci e preso a morsi quelle carni cedevoli fino a sanguinare? Di nuovo, non sono stato in grado di cogliere i segnali.

E mentre poggio i miei occhi su di lui per l'ultima volta prima di tornare a pulire le stanze, non posso fare a meno di pensare che è bello davvero, anche col viso stanco e provato dalla sofferenza.

***

**EREN**

Per la prima volta da quando ho messo piede in questo posto, ho dormito per più di cinque ore. Serenità a tranquillità mi pervadono l'animo con il loro sfuggente quanto effimero calore. Cerco di imprimere nella mia mente e nel mio corpo questa sensazione di pace, ben conscio del fatto che durerà poco.

Animato da un ottimismo che non mi appartiene, dopo essermi vestito velocemente faccio rotta verso la sala comune sperando di trovare i ragazzi. Sono stanco di evitarli come la peste, e lo sono anche loro. Hanno detto di volermi conoscere e di volersi far conoscere da me, quindi ho accettato la proposta. Sono pronto a condividere la mia storia.

Quando però apro la porta e cinque paia di occhi si puntano su di me scrutandomi curiosi, quasi rimpiango la mia idea. La mia audacia pare scemare di botto, così come la mia sicurezza.

"Ma guarda chi si vede! Mr. mi-sono-murato-nella-mia-stanza! Qual buon vento ti porta qui fra noi comuni mortali?"

Esordisce Jean con tono canzonatorio, rivolgendomi uno sguardo interessato e indiscreto, un sopracciglio alzato in fare interrogativo mentre sorseggia una tisana dalla sua grossa tazza blu.

"Ho riflettuto su quello che avete detto l'altra volta ragazzi...È che sono stanco di evitavi..."

Mi porto una mano a grattarmi la nuca in un gesto inconsapevole di evidente imbarazzo, prima di riprendere la parola.

"Vorrei conoscervi meglio, ecco tutto..."

Rispondo, prendendo timidamente posto sulla sedia libera accanto a Mikasa e Marco mentre Ymir e Jean mi guardano, accigliati. La castana mi punta un dito contro.

"Tu hai uno sbalzo d'umore bello grosso, amico! Dov'è finito il tuo umore nero e depresso?"

"Ymir!"

Sbotta Historia.

"Non avrei mai creduto di poter concordare con la gallina, ma il giorno è arrivato. È successo l'impossibile, stavolta ha ragione."

"Frenate, frenate tutti! Concordi con me, faccia da cavallo? Oh mio Dio!"

Esordisce con tono incredulo la castana, prima di scoppiare in una teatrale risata spacca timpani mentre si asciuga una lacrima sfuggitagli dal bordo dell'occhio con l'indice.

"Eren...sei sicuro di stare bene?"

Il tono di Mikasa mi carezza le orecchie colmo di preoccupazione. Non capisco perché si dia tante ansie, visto che sono in uno dei rari momenti di pace con me stesso. Le rivolgo un sincero sorriso, che sembra in qualche modo spiazzarla, come se non si aspettasse quel gesto da me. Un cipiglio compare sul suo volto, e la sua espressione si fa pensierosa. Oggi sembra davvero giù di morale, i suoi occhi grigi mostrano la scintilla nera e tetra della sofferenza.

"Va bene." Esordisce Historia. "Eren, c'è qualcosa in particolare di cui vorresti parlare?" "Di voi, e anche di me."Rispondo, esitante nel porre quella richiesta che lascia le mie labbra con voce tremula. "Ripropongo la mia domanda allora, visto che oggi avrò la risposta. Perché sei qui?"

Dice Jean, alludendo al nostro primo incontro. Tanta audacia mi spiazza, e ne rimango quasi paralizzato. Vorrei parlare, ma la mia voce sembra bloccarsi in gola. Forse questa non è stata una buona idea.

"Beh? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?"

Mi incalza il biondo tinto, sotto le occhiate truci della corvina e lo sguardo colmo e trasudante di disapprovazione di Historia.

"I-Io, ecco...Soffro di un disturbo di personalità. Si chiama disturbo borderline."

Il mio tono è basso e volutamente pacato, quasi come se dire quelle parole ad alta voce potesse risvegliare i demoni ora assopiti dentro di me e farli tornare all'attacco.

"Più o meno tutti siamo sulla stessa barca, tesoro. Quasi tutti qui abbiamo un disturbo di personalità."

Il tono di Ymir è provocatorio e mesto allo stesso tempo. Il silenzio che segue e che grava sulla stanza, caricandola di tensione, è tanto denso da rendere l'aria tesa ed elettrica assordante.

Mi lascio andare ad un sospiro, prima di iniziare a torturarmi le dita delle mani nervosamente e affondare il viso nella stoffa soffice e profumata della mia felpa verde più che posso.

"Penso tu ci sia già arrivato, ma soffro di anoressia." Commenta Historia, prendendo timidamente parola e spezzando quella bolla di tristezza e mestizia in un sussurro. Deve essersi accorta della mia tensione, decidendo di iniziare il suo racconto per rompere il ghiaccio e mettermi a mio agio. "È iniziato tutto quando avevo tredici anni, ma dopo la morte di mia sorella mi sono lasciata completamente andare. Ora sto combattendo però, per lei e per i miei genitori. Sono stanca di stare male. Ho fatto grossi progressi, sto davvero meglio e sono determinata a migliorare ancora di più. Glielo devo, Frieda non vorrebbe vedermi triste e abbattuta..."

" È forte, la mia Historia!"

Esordisce Ymir, attirando la bionda in un abbraccio e scompigliandole i lunghi capelli del colore dell'oro. Il sorriso sincero e colmo di emozioni che la bionda le rivolge mi scalda il cuore.

Solo ora mi accorgo del posto vuoto accanto alla castana.

"Gabi?"

Chiedo, incuriosito dall'assenza della più piccola del gruppo.

"La piccola stronzetta insolente è in permesso con gli assistenti sociali."

Sputa fuori Jean, velenoso. Alla vista del mio sguardo carico di domande Mikasa prende parola.

"I genitori di Gabi sono tossicodipendenti. Non hanno più la sua custodia da anni ormai e lei è stata affidata a diverse case famiglia. È qui perché soffre di disturbo da stress post-traumatico. Nella precedente casa famiglia che l'ha ospitata ha subito abusi che l'hanno segnata profondamente. Non è facile, ha solo dodici anni...La capisco davvero. Fortunatamente fra pochi mesi compirò diciotto anni e non dovrò più mettere piede in uno di quei postacci."

Prende un respiro profondo, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra le lunghe ciocche corvine e permettendomi di scorgere i tanti e sottili anellini in metallo lucido che le abbracciano le orecchie.

"I miei mi hanno abbandonata in orfanotrofio quando ero poco più che una neonata, mi sono sempre chiesta il perché. Ero sbagliata? Non voluta? Non amabile? Per anni questi pensieri mi hanno tormentato giorno e notte non lasciandomi un attimo di tregua. Solo durante i primi anni dell'adolescenza sono riuscita a risalire alla loro identità, venendo a conoscenza del fatto che avessero un debito con la mafia. Sono stati uccisi, trucidati nel peggiore modi. E proprio mentre scoprivo questo, la famiglia amabile in cui avevo trovato riparo e che aveva cancellato quegli orrendi interrogativi dalla mia mente con carezze e affetto iniziava a cadere a pezzi. Minacce di divorzio, urla e piatti spaccati a terra, il pianto della mia sorellina che si stringeva a me spaventata. E fidati, non c'è voluto molto prima che quel bastardo passasse alle mani contro di noi e contro sua moglie. Lo odio, lo odio con tutta me stessa; quell'uomo è stato la mia rovina. Ha schiacciato la mia autostima sotto la suola delle sue scarpe eleganti da impiegato in banca e cancellato la mia dignità a suon di pugni e percosse, riempito i miei pensieri col suono delle sue urla assordanti che parlavano d'odio puro. Ha distrutto tutto quello che ero, e il rancore che serbo nei suoi confronti è tanto violento da accecarmi e intorbidirmi la mente. È colpa sua, tutto questo è colpa sua."

Posso chiaramente leggere nei suoi occhi la sofferenza e la fatica che le costa richiamare alla mente certi ricordi, rispolverarli dal cassetto di quelle truci memorie che vorrebbe soltanto chiudere per sempre e gettarne via la chiave. Stringe i pugni fino a far diventare le nocche bianche, il viso distorto da un'espressione di rabbia che le infiamma lo sguardo grigio.

Vittime. Lei e Gabi non sono nient'altro che vittime, ragazze a cui è stato tolto tutto, anche la cosa più pura e più naturale del mondo: la famiglia. Un groppo in gola mi sale al pensiero dei miei genitori, i miei angeli custodi. Loro mi sono sempre stati vicino, e non potrei mai immaginarmi senza le loro figure al mio fianco. E per quanto mi sforzi, non riesco a pensare ad una vita senza mia madre che mi sostiene e che mi cucina quei suoi biscotti di pasta frolla morbida e bagnati nel cioccolato che mi mettono sempre di buonumore, senza il suo sguardo colmo d'amore e d'orgoglio per un figlio che d'orgoglio proprio non ne merita. E senza mio padre, la mia guida, la mia stella polare, non saprei dove andare. Sarei perso come un marinaio in mare aperto su un misero vascello dagli strumenti rotti e dagli indicatori sballati, in una notte di burrascosa tempesta ammantata da nubi tetre e scure. Il racconto di Mikasa fa stringere il mio petto e un moto di gratitudine per i miei genitori mi accende di una nuova e inaspettata consapevolezza: sono davvero fortunato ad avere una famiglia al mio fianco che mi sostiene.

"Prima di perderci di nuovo in silenzi imbarazzanti, io la faccio breve: sono bipolare. E prima che si faccia notte, Marco soffre di disturbo evitante di personalità."

"Dannata gallina, così lo inibisci! Dagli almeno il tempo di parlare!" Il biondo fa schioccare sonoramente la lingua sul palato, mentre rivolge uno sguardo melenso al corvino che ricambia con un sorriso timido e appena accennato che gli incurva le labbra e fa arricciare il

naso spruzzato di lentiggini. Torna a puntare i suoi occhi su Ymir, e se gli sguardi potessero uccidere la castana sarebbe ridotta ad un cumulo di cenere sotto quelle iridi brucianti.

"Ti ho mai detto quanto ti odio quando sei in piena fase maniacale?" Commenta velenoso."Perché? Mi preferisci in fase depressiva?"Ymir mette su un'espressione provocatoria e di finta offesa.

"Sì, almeno non rompi i coglioni."

La castana replica con un gesto di stizza della mano e una smorfia a deformarle il volto, il naso arricciato e la bocca piegata in un'angolazione innaturale sotto lo sguardo riservato ma divertito di Marco. Quello scambio di battute mi ha lasciato perplesso però, e Ymir sembra accorgersene.

"Siamo stati ricoverati insieme qui più volte. Io sono al terzo ricovero, Jean è al secondo."

Il mio sguardo saetta veloce fra le loro figure, rimbalzando fra i volti intenti a fissarsi in cagnesco prima di rivolgere una domanda - la domanda - al biondo. È l'unico che si sé non ha ancora detto nulla.

"E tu perché sei qui?"

Improvvisamente i suoi occhi chiari sono fissi nei miei e sembrano scintillare di un'emozione a cui a primo impatto non riesco a dare un nome, ma che poi identifico come rabbia.

"Proprio tu mi fai questa domanda? Tu che hai messo piede in questa stanza per farti conoscere ma non hai saputo dire niente di nuovo? Rispondimi, e io risponderò a te. Perché sei qui?"

In qualche modo il suo tono è diverso da quello di sempre. Suona pericoloso, intimidatorio, e mi ritrovo a boccheggiare a quell'aggressione inaspettata.

"Ho tentato il suicidio."

Quelle parole scivolano sulla mia lingua con una scioltezza disarmante, e sento anche l'ultimo briciolo di sanità mentale abbandonarmi mentre confesso a quei ragazzi quell'orribile crimine contro me stesso.

"Un altro fottuto bastardo suicida."

Lascia andare una risatina sadica e dal suono quasi meccanico a quel commento, mentre io sento la rabbia montare e prendere completamente il possesso della mia mente fino a

tenderne le corde fragili e sottili a suo piacimento. Ho confessato loro la mia parte più buia e autodistruttiva per cercare aiuto, comprensione ed emozioni da condividere per aiutarci a vicenda a sradicare quei disturbi insediati nelle nostre anime, non per ricevere insulti.

"Questo non te lo permetto!" Mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia, sentendo la rabbia divamparmi dentro all'improvviso come una grossa lingua di fuoco, alimentata dalla benzina delle parole di Jean. Mi muovo in avanti nella sua direzione quasi inconsapevolmente, Mikasa tenta di bloccarmi stringendomi un polso con la sua mano piccola e fredda ma mi divincolo prontamente dalla sua presa.

Non so bene chi sia stato a tirare il primo pugno, ma mi accorgo della rissa a cui abbiamo dato inizio quando sento il sangue caldo colarmi dal naso, infestarmi le narici col suo odore pungente e la bocca col suo sapore metallico. Jean ha un labbro spaccato da cui cola quel liquido cremisi che imbratta il pavimento in piccole gocce e si tiene una mano sulla bocca dello stomaco. Mi guarda con occhi taglienti e minacciosi, scuri e carichi di collera. Muove due lunghe falcate nella mia direzione, ma quando faccio per raggiungerlo una figura si frappone fra noi. Mikasa mi sbarra la strada, mentre Ymir tiene salde le mani di Jean dietro la sua schiena, impedendogli di muoversi. Quando tento di raggiungerlo aggirando la corvina, Mikasa mi prende per un braccio e me lo torce dietro la schiena, per poi iniziare a trascinarmi fuori dalla stanza. Ribatto velenoso agli insulti che Jean urla nella mia direzione mentre sono costretto a seguirla, e con mia sorpresa constato che è maledettamente forte per essere una ragazza.

"Dio mio, guarda come vi siete ridotti."Mormora stizzita, mentre mi trascina all'interno della mia stanza contro il mio volere.

"Aspettami qui, torno subito. Non un solo passo fuori da questa porta se non vuoi che Erwin venga a sapere della rissa."

Non mi resta che annuire sconfitto mentre Mikasa lascia la stanza, e prima di sedermi sul letto tiro un pugno al muro nel vano tentativo di calmare la rabbia che sento ribollire dentro. Chi diamine crede di essere per parlarmi in quel modo? Cosa gli da il diritto di insultarmi e sputare veleno in quel modo? Stringo i denti dalla rabbia fino a sentire la mascella dolere a quei pensieri, da cui mi riscuoto soltanto quando nel mio campo visivo entra nuovamente la corvina. Fra le mani tiene delle garze e dell'acqua ossigenata.

"Vieni, ti disinfetto"

Versa il liquido trasparente sulle garze prima di iniziare a passarle sul mio naso pieno di escoriazioni dovute al pugno di Jean. Me la pagherà cara, il dannato. Sibilo dal dolore al contatto del disinfettante con le mie ferite aperte.

"Brucia?" "Un po'."

Mikasa sospira, smettendo di disinfettarmi per puntare i suoi occhi nei miei."Jean non l'ha fatto apposta, è solo molto sensibile riguardo determinati argomenti." Sento la rabbia montare di nuovo e scuotermi le viscere. Come sarebbe a dire?

"Che diamine significa che non lo ha fatto apposta!?" Sbotto, incapace di contenermi oltre. "Mi ha praticamente aggredito, ci siamo saltati addosso e siamo arrivati alle mani! Come può non aver fatto apposta una cosa del genere, me lo spieghi?!"

Mikasa sospira poggiando la garza sul comodino, prima di fissare di nuovo le sue iridi dalle mille sfumature di grigio scuro nelle mie.

"Fidati, Jean è più borderline di te. Ha tentato di togliersi la vita più volte, e credimi se ti dico che l'ultima volta c'è quasi riuscito, c'è mancato davvero poco e sarebbe morto. È qui dentro da quattro mesi ormai, davvero troppo tempo. Non riesce a riprendersi dall'ultimo tentativo di suicidio, e lo conosco abbastanza per dirti che il tuo ammettere quel gesto con tanta naturalezza l'ha sconvolto. Si nasconde dietro una maschera fatta di finta arroganza, insulti velenosi e sarcasmo pungente, ma è probabilmente una delle persone più emotivamente fragili che io conosca. Sotto la pessima impressione di sé che da c'è davvero un ragazzo con il cuore d'oro."

Solo ora che mi parla seduta sul mio letto affianco a me noto il sottile anellino di metallo che le abbraccia il labbro inferiore. Capisco il suo discorso e non nascondo la sorpresa nello scoprire che io e Jean combattiamo lo stesso nemico, ma allo stesso tempo non riesco a sopprimere il rancore, il risentimento e la voglia di vendetta che provo nei suoi confronti.

"Tenta di non essere impulsivo con lui quando lo vedrai la prossima volta. Non farti sopraffare dalle emozioni e mantieni il controllo."

Come se fosse facile. Poi la corvina continua.

"Hai fatto davvero un passo in avanti oggi a condividere la tua storia con noi, Eren. Ne siamo davvero felici."

"Ma io non ho detto niente, se non il nome del mio disturbo. Voi vi siete davvero raccontati e ve ne sono grato."

"Un passo alla volta, Eren. Non c'è altro che devi dire per ora se non te la senti."

Mi passo nervosamente una mano nei capelli e porto quasi inconsapevolmente il labbro inferiore fra i denti, torturandolo piano con piccoli morsi. In realtà c'è molto altro che vorrei dire, molto altro che vorrei urlare al mondo. E per qualche motivo parlarne con Mikasa ora non mi sembra una cattiva idea.

"Ho paura che la malattia mi definisca come persona, ho paura che senza la malattia Eren Yeager non esista più, svanisca semplicemente nel nulla. Ma allo stesso tempo sento che quel nome non mi appartiene, che i miei pensieri lo hanno ingoiato, logorato e cancellato dalla mia anima. Ho paura di sparire senza i miei demoni, ma voglio cacciarli via ed estirparli come se fossero la peggiore delle erbacce. Ho paura di sparire, ma allo stesso tempo vorrei davvero sparire...Non so nemmeno se ha senso per te o per qualcuno quello che dico."

Quando mi volto nella sua direzione, trovo che gli occhi di Mikasa siano più eloquenti di qualunque discorso. Sì, lei mi capisce, e lo fa alla perfezione. Lo leggo nelle emozioni che quelle iridi riflettono.

"Combatti. Non svanirai nel nulla insieme al tuo disturbo se un giorno riuscirai a stare meglio. Ti sembra di esserne dipendente, ma quella della malattia è una droga pericolosa. Dicono che si è persone completamente diverse una volta che se ne esce, persone migliori. Mi domando se anche a noi un giorno sarà dato provare la stessa sensazione in prima persona e non solo attraverso quei racconti così disgustosamente pieni di speranza che le altre persone, quelle forti, ci propinano per invogliarci a lottare."

La sua espressione non cambia mentre pronuncia quelle parole con sguardo fisso in un punto davanti a sé, oltre le inferriate della finestra.

Sì, Mikasa, me lo chiedo anche io che sapore e che colore abbiano la felicità e la libertà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> Finalmente anche gli altri ragazzi hanno avuto modo di dire la loro e di farsi conoscere tramite le loro esperienze, che ne pensate?
> 
> E sembra essersi mosso qualcosa dentro di Levi, supposizioni?
> 
> Detto questo, vi lascio ad una breve lezione di psichiatria spicciola sui disturbi degli altri ragazzi, ci vediamo domenica prossima!💖✨
> 
> Disturbo bipolare: Chi ne è affetto tende ad alternare fasi depressive seguite da fasi ipomaniacali o maniacali. Le fasi depressive nel disturbo bipolare si caratterizzano per un umore molto basso, una sensazione che niente sia più in grado di dare piacere e una generale tristezza per la maggior parte del giorno Le fasi maniacali nel bipolarismo, in alcuni casi, vengono generalmente descritte come l'esatto contrario di quelle depressive. Ovvero, caratterizzate da un umore alquanto elevato, dalla sensazione di onnipotenza e da un eccessivo ottimismo. Talvolta il passaggio di fase nel bipolarismo è lento e subdolo, mentre altre volte può essere brusco e improvviso.
> 
> Anoressia nervosa: La caratteristica principale di questo disturbo è il rifiuto del cibo. Il termine anoressia (letteralmente mancanza di appetito) non risulta corretto per descrivere un disturbo in cui l'appetito è nella maggioranza dei casi conservato. Piuttosto ciò che caratterizza la persona anoressica è il terrore di ingrassare e la necessità di controllare l'alimentazione alla ricerca della magrezza.Nei soggetti con sintomi di anoressia nervosa i livelli di autostima sono fortemente influenzati dalla forma fisica e dal peso corporeo. La perdita di peso viene considerata come una straordinaria conquista ed un segno di ferrea autodisciplina, mentre l'incremento ponderale viene esperito come una inaccettabile perdita delle capacità di controllo.
> 
> Disturbo evitante di personalità: Le persone con disturbo evitante di personalità vivono generalmente isolate, spettatrici di un mondo al quale vorrebbero prendere parte ma per loro troppo spaventoso. Tendono, infatti, a pensare di non essere brave abbastanza, di poter essere rifiutate o ferite, di non piacere agli altri, di essere poco attraenti e socialmente inadeguate. Questi pensieri conducono a elevati stati di ansia nelle situazioni sociali, quali lavoro, amici, relazioni intime, che tendono accuratamente a evitare per paura di essere ridicolizzati, criticati e rifiutati. La condizione preminente è il "disagio e l'ansia sociale" e una marcata tendenza a svolgere una vita routinaria che ponga questi soggetti al riparo dai potenziali rischi costituiti dalla novità. Per poter vivere sensazioni positive e gratificanti, anche se momentanee, gli evitanti coltivano interessi e attività solitarie.


	8. VIII - 15 Dicembre, Giorno 13

⚠️  
 _ **Breakdown**_

_Evanescence - Tourniquet_

**EREN**

Non riesco a dormire.

Mi giro e mi rigiro nel letto ormai da ore, ma quel senso di vuoto non mi abbandona e pesa sul mio petto come fosse un macigno di sofferenza.

Non importa quante urla abbia soffocato nel cuscino e quante lacrime abbia già versato. Semplicemente non va via.

Il vuoto e l'oscurità sono dentro di me. Non mi abbandonano.

E tremo in quel letto, prendendomi il volto fra le mani e tentando di tranquillizzarmi mentre sento l'ansia montare e contorcermi le viscere in una sensazione di panico che mi annebbia la mente.

Mi sento perso, mi sento _morire._

I polmoni iniziano a bruciare e l'aria a mancare, mentre stringo forte la presa sul piumone come se fosse l'unica ancora di salvezza a impedirmi di cadere nella morsa dell'attacco di panico che minaccia di distruggermi.

E tutto ad un tratto è come se non fossi più in contatto con la realtà.

Il respiro mi si blocca in gola e calde lacrime solcano copiose i miei zigomi, mentre tutto quello che mi definisce sembra svanire e il cuore accelera fino a raggiungere un ritmo erratico e malato. I suoi tonfi sordi e veloci mi rimbombano nella testa, le mani e la fronte iniziano a coprirsi di un sottile velo di sudore.

D'un tratto non so più _chi_ sono.

Non so _dove_ sono.

Mi sento come non appartenere al mio corpo e a questo mondo.

Non rispondo alle mie azioni, ma sono come guidato dalla malattia stessa mentre raggiungo la lametta nel cassetto del comodino, sporgendomi in quello che mi sembra uno sforzo immane.

Eren Yeager è ridotto a un fantoccio, un mero e rotto burattino di cui quei demoni orrendi tendono i fili a loro piacimento. E non importano le sue urla disperate e senza voce alla vista del piccolo e affilato pezzo di metallo, non importa quanto voglia fermare quella mano che sembra non rispondere più ai suoi comandi.

Sangue caldo e denso cola sulle coperte e sul pavimento, tingendo la stanza di rosso scarlatto.

Anche la vista sembra farsi rossa, e ogni ferita inflitta sembra richiamare un briciolo di sanità nella mia mente, un pizzico di controllo e consapevolezza del mio corpo e dell'ambiente in cui mi trovo.

L'ansia mi costringe all'iperventilazione, il respiro strozzato e veloce che ne consegue insieme al sangue che ho perso e che continua a sgorgare copioso dalle mie braccia mi fanno cadere in una piacevole sensazione di torpore, dandomi il capogiro.

Indugio con la lametta sulla vena del mio braccio.

Basterebbe un taglio in verticale, un solco più profondo degli altri che farebbe tacere tutto e mi farebbe sprofondare in quel mare nero di nulla e di vuoto che è la morte.

La premo piano, guardandola come in trance ma incapace di farla scorrere e lacerare la mia carne. È così sottile ora, il confine fra la vita e la morte, sottile come quello strato di pelle.

Per qualche motivo a me ignoto, c'è una piccola parte di me, una mera e fioca fiammella che si sta ancorando alla vita con la forza devastante di un incendio.

Trattengo il respiro e volto il capo da un'altra parte strizzando gli occhi, mentre premo il freddo metallo con più forza nella mia pelle e inizio a sentire le carni cedevoli lacerarsi sotto il suo tocco pungente.

Non posso.

Qualcosa mi impedisce di incidere la mia vena e annegare in quel mare scarlatto, dissanguato della mia sofferenza.

Non posso.

I volti sorridenti dei miei genitori e di Armin impressi nella mia mente mi impediscono di affondare il metallo affilato che mi donerebbe la pace eterna, se solo non fossi così codardo per affrontare la morte e per fare la mia scelta.

Il panico si impossessa di me, mentre getto la lametta dall'altra parte della stanza stringendo in un pungo la stoffa della maglietta del pigiama all'altezza del petto e macchiandola di cremisi.

Sento la mia mente non appartenermi più, il terrore diffondere dentro di me come il più tossico dei veleni sciolto nel sangue, la malattia infestarmi l'animo ora più che mai come il peggiore e più subdolo dei parassiti. Le emozioni che provo oscillano frenetiche come il battito del mio cuore.

E questa volta il sangue non basta per placare quei mostri. Vogliono la mia vita, urlano per la mia anima nera e rotta, reclamandone il possesso. Esigono il pieno controllo del mio corpo e della mia mente.

Singhiozzi strozzati lasciano le mie labbra screpolate e morsicate, spezzando il silenzio assordante nella mia stanza. Mi sento irrequieto, instabile, vuoto ma allo stesso tempo così colmo di emozioni pronte ad esplodere e a trascinarmi con loro in un freddo baratro da un momento all'altro.

La mia anima e il mio corpo scossi da quel tumulto stanno per cedere. E la nera consapevolezza che quando questo accadrà non basteranno i volti dei miei genitori e del mio migliore amico a fermarmi dal compiere quel gesto estremo, mi porta a scostarmi le coperte di dosso.

Tento di scendere dal letto, fallendo miseramente e cadendo carponi con un tonfo sordo sul freddo marmo del pavimento, che si tinge di rosso. Per quanto mi sforzi di alzarmi, riesco a muovere solo pochi passi alla volta; le mie gambe deboli come gelatina continuano a cedere sotto i fremiti che scuotono il mio corpo talmente in profondità da farmi tremare anche l'anima.

Raggiungo la porta a stenti e la apro con uno sforzo immenso, le mani tremanti e rese deboli dall'attacco di panico. Il mio corpo cede nuovamente alla morsa dell'ansia, costringendomi ad accasciarmi a terra sentendo il cuore in gola e il respiro mancare. Un singhiozzo risuona per il corridoio, mentre a gattoni sul pavimento tento di raggiungere la sala infermieri per farmi aiutare da chiunque sia di guardia nel reparto, fallendo miseramente quando anche le mie braccia cedono lasciandomi cadere a terra, la guancia premuta contro il freddo marmo e le mani ad artigliarmi i capelli.

Vorrei urlare tutta la mia disperazione e la mia sofferenza a pieni polmoni, vorrei chiamare aiuto, ma la voce mi muore in gola lasciandomi boccheggiare. Solo singhiozzi sommessi e rantoli soffocati lasciano le mie labbra, mentre il freddo del pavimento in netto contrasto col calore del sangue che sento colare giù per le mie braccia sembra penetrarmi fin dentro le ossa.

Stringo i denti e rimango a terra per secondi o forse ore, fino a che non sento una porta aprirsi. Non riesco ad alzare lo sguardo, non riesco a muovermi. Sono come paralizzato, completamente succube e alla mercé della malattia.

"Cazzo! Nanaba, prendi lo Xanax e portalo in camera del moccioso."

La sua voce e il rumore di passi frenetici per il corridoio mi giungono lontani e ovattati, mentre le mie dita intrecciate alle ciocche castane stringono la presa, tirandole fino a che un dolore bruciante non sembra regalarmi un barlume di lucidità. Sonori singhiozzi strozzati lasciano le mie labbra.

Mi sento impazzire.

"T-Ti prego...Fallo smettere..."

È tutto quello che riesco a mormorare piano, con voce talmente roca e spezzata dal pianto che sembra quasi non appartenermi mentre sento dei passi avvicinarsi e una figura sovrastare il mio corpo a terra.

"Oi, moccioso, stai tranquillo. Ci sono io."

Lo sento inginocchiarsi al mio fianco, e i miei occhi velati dalle lacrime si fondono a quelle iridi di metallo fuso e tempesta che mi guardano con una scintilla di sincera preoccupazione dietro ad un paio di sottili lenti ed una fine montatura in metallo nero. Fra le mani tiene quello che ha tutto l'aspetto di essere uno spesso libro di medicina. Mi aggrappo a quei dettagli per tenermi in contatto con la realtà, non distogliendo mai il mio sguardo dal suo. La sua espressione stoica e fredda sembra vacillare mentre i suoi occhi ispezionano il mio corpo.

"Riesci ad alzarti?"

Scuoto piano la testa, e non passa molto prima che senta il mio corpo sollevarsi da terra e due braccia possenti e delicate al tempo stesso farsi strada sotto le mie gambe e attorno alla mia vita, irradiando una piacevole sensazione di tepore nelle mie membra stanche e provate che rimpiazza quella del freddo marmo che aveva intorpidito i miei sensi.

Tremo nella sua presa salda, affondando il volto fra le mani non appena la mia schiena incontra il soffice materasso e la stretta sul mio corpo si allenta di botto. Una mano dal tocco gentile e delicato carezza i miei capelli e li scompiglia piano.

"Oi."

Apro le dita sul mio volto quel poco che basta per permettere ai miei occhi di fondersi con i suoi. Per qualche motivo quella tempesta di grigio tumulto sembra catturarmi a sé e farmi precipitare in quelle iridi così particolari. Serro le palpebre, sentendo il petto dolere ad una fitta d'ansia più forte che mi fa formicolare e ardere il corpo, mozzare il respiro ed accelerare il battito cardiaco.

"Moccioso, guardami. Sono qui, sei al sicuro."

"F-Fallo smettere! Ti prego...T-Ti prego...Sto impazzendo Levi, Ti prego..."

Singhiozzo, incapace di formare pensieri coerenti. La sua mano torna a giocherellare con le ciocche dei miei capelli prima di raggiungere la mia ed iniziare a carezzarla con lenti e calcolati gesti circolari del pollice.

"Rilassati. Pensa a qualcosa di bello e chiudi gli occhi."

"F-Fallo smettere...Sto per esplodere Levi! Ti prego, dammi lo Xanax, t-ti prego..."

La mia voce è ridotta ad un sussurro quasi inudibile, mentre Levi guarda la boccetta di medicinale sul mio comodino con sguardo combattuto, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore e incitandomi a rimanere in silenzio mentre continua a stringere e carezzare la mia mano. Ricambio le sue strette, serrando in una morsa decisa e forte le sue dita fra le mie negli istanti di pura agonia in cui l'ansia parte alla carica e pugnala il mio petto con la sua lama affilata e rovente. I suoi occhi tornano a puntarsi nei miei, fondendo il grigio nel verde e creando un'armonia unica di colori e sfumature. Non riesco a smettere di tremare.

"C'è un posto che ti rilassa? Un posto che ti fa stare bene?" "L' o-oceano..."

"Chiudi gli occhi. Immagina l'oceano e le onde che si infrangono piano sulla spiaggia. Ora, cerca di respirare lentamente, imitando il ritmo delle onde."

Chiudo gli occhi piano, incerto e cauto, mentre immagino un'enorme distesa d'acqua salata e cristallina distendersi nell'orizzonte davanti ai miei occhi, talmente grande e vasta da apparire senza confine. Immagino le onde che ne increspano piano la loro superficie e l'odore pungente e dolciastro della salsedine riempirmi le narici. Sabbia calda e cedevole si modella sotto i miei piedi ad ogni passo, mentre il sole cocente mi bacia la pelle del viso e una leggera brezza marina scompiglia le mie ciocche castane.

Sorprendentemente, il mio respiro si regolarizza mimando quello lento e pacato delle onde che si infrangono piano sul bagnasciuga.

"Bravo, così..."

Un paio di occhi grigi incorniciati da lucidi e setosi capelli corvini impreziositi da sottili granelli di sabbia fanno capolino nella mia visuale, il suo incarnato niveo e lunare in netto contrasto con le sottili labbra rosee increspate dall'ombra di un sorriso.

Di scatto spalanco le palpebre a quell'immagine e, ancora una volta, mi ritrovo immerso nei preziosi diamanti che sono le iridi di Levi. Sembrano rifulgere e catturare ogni piccola sfumatura di luce nella mia stanza, di cui la piccola lampada notturna è l'unica sorgente.

La sua solita espressione dura e fredda è ammorbidita da un leggero sorriso che sembra raggiungere i suoi occhi e illuminarli di una scintilla nuova, che non ho mai visto nel suo sguardo, ma che sa di comprensione e paura al tempo stesso.

"Come ti senti?"

Chiede mentre si toglie gli occhiali e li poggia sul mio comodino passandosi una mano fra i capelli; la sua voce profonda non giunge più ovattata alle mie orecchie, ma decisa e reale.

Il mio letto si abbassa sotto il suo peso, mentre prende posto sedendosi al mio fianco e aggiustando il cuscino sotto la mia testa.

Mi sento stanco, provato e svuotato di ogni energia, spogliato di ogni singola ombra di emozione. Mi sento stremato e intorpidito, ma è sicuramente una condizione migliore rispetto a quella di essere in balia della morsa dell'ansia e di essere piegato a suo piacimento.

"M-Meglio, grazie..."

"Prova a calmarti così quando stai male, semplicemente immagina qualcosa che ti rilassa e cerca di regolarizzare il tuo respiro. Non prendere farmaci se puoi, ne hai già troppi in corpo per i miei gusti."

Annuisco, e non posso fare a meno di concordare mentalmente con quello che dice. La nuova terapia non è ancora entrata a pieno regime, la dose di farmaci che incatenano la malattia aumenta ogni giorno sotto le direttive e l'occhio medico di Erwin. Eppure sento già il sangue saturo e inquinato da quelle sostanze chimiche.

Stanotte è stata una delle rare volte in cui mi sono calmato da un attacco di panico senza ricorrere all'uso di ansiolitici ma semplicemente tentando di prendere il controllo della mia mente, guidato dalle parole e dalla voce calma di Levi, dal suo sguardo d'argento su di me e dal suo tocco delicato.

Mi do uno schiaffo mentale quando mi ritrovo a fissare il suo volto pensando a quanto sia effettivamente attraente: la mascella marcata, l'incarnato pallido e diafano in netto contrasto con la sua setosa chioma nera come pece che fa risaltare quelle sue iridi capaci di attirarti nella tempesta al loro interno come magneti.

Distolgo lo sguardo, che cade sul suo maglione grigio su cui svetta una macchia scarlatta.

"Scusami, ti ho sporcato..."

"Non fa nulla moccioso."

"Non volevo, mi dispiace davvero..."

Alza gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia e aggrottando le sopracciglia sottili.

"Smettila di scusarti, non è nulla."

La sua mano lascia la mia, e di colpo mi sento vuoto a quel gesto e alla mancanza del calore del suo palmo contro il mio. E improvvisamente mi assale la consapevolezza di essere stato colto dal corvino nel mio stato più vulnerabile, le emozioni completamente messe a nudo, spogliato di ogni maschera.

Un moto di vergogna mi scuote, ma allo stesso tempo sono grato del fatto che mi sia stato accanto in quel momento d'agonia e mi abbia aiutato ad uscirne senza ricorrere all'uso dei farmaci.

In qualche modo che non so spiegarmi è riuscito a capirmi davvero, a non farsi prendere dal panico a sua volta e a gestire la situazione nel migliore dei modi. Anche Erwin e Rico sanno farlo, ma la maggior parte delle volte con scarsi risultati e si finisce sempre con me steso a terra e il sapore amaro e vagamente dolciastro dello Xanax a corrermi in gola. In qualche modo che non so spiegare, con Levi è stato diverso. Come se il corvino avesse raggiunto un più profondo livello di comprensione delle mie emozioni e della mia anima. O forse è e causa della minore differenza di età che lo sento più vicino.

"Grazie, Levi."

Mi risponde con un cenno del capo, prima che possa ricominciare a parlare e a dare voce ai miei pensieri. Questa sera mi ha fatto capire che mi posso fidare di lui, e voglio che sia consapevole di quanto i suoi gesti mi abbiano aiutato a superare quella crisi. C'è qualcosa che lo anima, qualcosa di diverso dagli altri terapeuti. Il modo in cui mi parlava e cercava di confortarmi, il suo sguardo perso nel mio ad infondermi sicurezza ed un'ancora con cui aggrapparmi alla realtà, per non cedere sotto il peso schiacciante e travolgente delle emozioni.

"Sei diverso dagli altri dottori."

Sembra accigliarsi alla mia affermazione, rivolgendomi uno sguardo in cui leggo chiara una scintilla di curiosità nonostante l'espressione sul suo volto rimanga perfettamente neutra e fredda.

"In che senso, moccioso?"

"So che c'è un motivo dietro il lavoro che fai. Non mi chiedere come, ma lo so e basta. In qualche modo, lo percepisco."

Un sospiro tremolante lascia le sue labbra mentre si passa nervosamente una mano fra i capelli e i suoi occhi vagano sulle mie braccia segnate da decine di ferite aperte. Il suo sguardo si fissa sulla sottile e superficiale linea rossa che attraversa la mia vena in verticale, lì dove sono stato troppo codardo per affondare la lametta e squarciare la mia vena. Posso giurare di averlo sentito trattenere il respiro e aver visto i suoi occhi in tempesta farsi leggermente più grandi a quel macabro spettacolo, illuminati da un barlume di terrore prima di tornare alla sua solita espressione neutra e stoica.

"Dammi la lametta."

Il suo tono stavolta è duro e pericoloso, il suo sguardo talmente penetrante e magnetico che mi costringe a distogliere le mie iridi dalle sue e ad indicargli timidamente l'angolo della mia camera in cui avevo lanciato la lametta ore o pochi minuti prima.

Si china a terra guardando il pezzo di metallo con un odio che trasuda da ogni parte di lui, la mascella serrata e lo sguardo infuocato dalle fiamme di un'emozione a cui non riesco a dare un nome. Un silenzio denso e assordante grava sulla stanza e carica l'aria di tensione

"Il mio migliore amico è morto suicida."

Le mie labbra si dischiudono in muta sorpresa a quella confessione inaspettata, mentre il corvino torna a prendere posto sul mio letto. I suoi occhi di metallo fuso esplodono davanti ai miei, catturandomi nelle loro sfumature di tempesta che tentano di risucchiarmi al loro interno. Ma un velo di emozioni devastanti ne ammanta il loro splendore naturale.

Rimorso. Colpa. Impotenza.

E di colpo li comprendo; il tormento e il rammarico di qualcuno che non ha potuto fare nulla per salvare una persona a lui cara. Al suo volto, delicato e mascolino, al tempo stesso si sovrappongono quello dolce e stanco di mia madre, quello colmo di preoccupazione di mio padre e mi sembra di sentire la voce rotta dal pianto e spezzata dai singhiozzi di Armin aleggiare nell'aria e risuonarmi nei timpani.

È stato rotto, Levi. Rotto da una perdita di cui probabilmente si sente colpevole e di cui porta il pesante fardello del rimorso ogni giorno. Rotto dall'egoismo di una persona come me, che non ha pensato agli altri nella sua folle e macabra rincorsa verso la pace eterna e il silenzio dei pensieri.

Continua a guardare le mie ferite con quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio indecifrabili, e sono sicuro che le trovi disgustose. Che trovi me disgustoso.

"Sono sul fondo, non so quanto ancora potrò resistere."

È la semplice constatazione che mi esce fra le labbra con voce tremante e flebile, quasi con vergogna. I suoi occhi appaiono distanti, come persi a rivivere scene dai colori sbiaditi e dal sapore dolceamaro del passato. Scene che gli infestano i ricordi, impossibili da cancellare dalla memoria.

"Sei sul fondo, quindi non puoi cadere ancora più in basso, ma puoi restarci o risalire. La salita è ripida e impervia, richiede sforzo costante e sacrificio ma una volta arrivato in alto sarai tu ad avere il controllo della malattia e non il contrario. Restare sul fondo buio e sporco del pozzo significa non fare nulla e vivere passivamente, lasciarsi sopraffare dall'ombra del tuo disturbo e vivere completamente assoggettato ad esso fino ad esserne logorato...Sempre che quella possa essere considerata vita. Fai la tua scelta, e fai in modo che sia una scelta senza rimpianti."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> E con questo capitolo finalmente Eren ha mostrato a Levi il suo lato più vulnerabile e ha messo le sue emozioni completamente a nudo, da qui il loro rapporto di fiducia non potrà che continuare ad evolvere.
> 
> Quanto a Levi, si è aperta una finestra dolorosa sul suo passato che sicuramente ha influenzato le sue scelte e condizionato il suo modo di pensare e di approcciarsi ai pazienti.
> 
> A domenica prossima! 💖✨


	10. IX - 16 Dicembre, Giorno 14

**⚠**

_**Farewell** _

_My Chemical Romance - The Light Behind Your Eyes_

**LEVI**

Camminiamo piano, lentamente, gustandoci il nostro gelato lungo il viale alberato che porta alla villetta a schiera di Farlan. Il sole caldo di fine aprile infonde un piacevole tepore nel nostro corpo e ci bacia dolcemente la pelle del viso.

I capelli biondi gli incorniciano la fronte e sembrano rifulgere luce propria ai raggi che li colpiscono, ricadendo morbidi sul suo volto dai lineamenti decisi che ormai da giorni mostra l'ombra di un sorriso che curva timido ma deciso le sue labbra sottili e illumina i suoi occhi cerulei di una luce di nuova serenità.

Fiero. Orgoglioso.

È così che mi sento, quando si toglie la sottile felpa azzurra e sfoggia una maglietta a maniche corte senza doversi preoccupare delle decine di ferite aperte che fino a qualche mese fa deturpavano le sue bracca. A testimoniare le sue battaglie e il passaggio del freddo metallo della lametta sulla sua pelle, ora ci sono soltanto sottili linee traslucide, decine di cicatrici che come un macabro promemoria gli ricordano la sua vittoria contro la sua malattia.

Rinascita.

A questo penso mentre alzo il mio sguardo sugli alberi che si stanno coprendo di fiori e gemme, non più spogli e resi deboli dal freddo del tedioso inverno. E proprio come quegli alberi o come una fenice che sorge valorosa dalle proprie ceneri, anche Farlan sta rinascendo, dando vita ad una persona nuova.

Un Farlan felice, pieno di voglia di vivere come lo era un tempo. Un Farlan vittorioso, coraggioso e fiero.

Isabel lo abbraccia da dietro, e lui le scompiglia amorevolmente i capelli rivolgendole un timido sorriso. Mi chiedo se si sia mai accorto dei sentimenti della rossa nei suoi confronti, a quella scena che mi scalda il petto.

Non passa molto prima che la facciata bianca e azzurra della sua casa si pari davanti a noi, e il sole ormai calante tinge l'atmosfera di un caldo colore aranciato.

"Grazie di tutto, ragazzi."

La sua voce è tranquilla e pacata e il suo tono colmo di gratitudine mi scalda il petto. La vista del mio migliore amico felice non ha prezzo. Sono così fiero di lui, orgoglioso di tutte le battaglie che ha vinto e di tutte le volte in cui la vita lo ha buttato giù e lui ha avuto la forza di rialzarsi.

"Ma che dici! E di cosa poi!"

Interviene Isabel, mettendo su un broncio e incrociando le braccia.

"Noi siamo sempre qui per te, e lo sai."

Il suo sguardo ceruleo incontra il nostro, e io mi trovo ad annuire nella sua direzione, rivolgendogli un sorriso rassicurante e concordando con il pensiero della rossa. Non lo lasceremo mai da solo, per nulla al mondo.

"No, grazie davvero, di tutto quello che avete fatto per me ragazzi. Volevo solo ringraziarvi, tutto qui."

Ci stringe in un abbraccio di gruppo che ricambio, sorpreso da quel gesto, le labbra leggermente spalancate in muta sorpresa e la fronte aggrottata. Rimaniamo così, per minuti o forse ore, prima di sciogliere quella stretta carica di sentimento.

"Sarà meglio andare ora. Si sta facendo tardi, ho detto ai miei che sarei rientrata presto, sono già in ritardo di mezz'ora."

Spezza il silenzio Isabel, e io cerco lo sguardo di Farlan. Ci scruta come se volesse imprimere a fuoco la nostra immagine nella sua mente e memorizzare alla perfezione ogni nostro lineamento, fissando il suo sguardo cristallino nel nostro.

"Vuoi compagnia? Se vuoi io posso restare."

"No tranquillo Levi, i miei torneranno fra poco dal lavoro, non ti preoccupare. Ci vediamo ragazzi...vi voglio bene."

Le ultime parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra con un flebile sussurro, mentre si volta per salire i gradini in legno che lo dividono dal pesante portone d'ingresso con una scintilla nello sguardo a cui non riesco a dare un nome.

________

Neanche due ore dopo ci chiamarono i suoi genitori. Ricordo ancora chiaramente la voce scossa e tremante di suo padre dall'altro capo del telefono e le urla disperate di sua madre.

Farlan era morto.

Se solo fossi stato consapevole del sapore di addio che avevano il suo sguardo e le sue parole!

Se solo fossi stato più attento...

Si era spento da solo, nella vasca di casa sua. Le vene delle braccia tagliate e un mix letale di psicofarmaci in corpo. Inutili tutti i tentativi di rianimarlo. Avevamo sedici anni, all'epoca.

Si era tolto la vita, il mio migliore amico, straziato dalla depressione che aveva consumato ogni parte di lui sotto i miei occhi ignari di tutto. Il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi felici, la sua risata limpida e cristallina; quella non era serenità. Quello era lo stadio più estremo e crudo della rassegnazione, la consapevolezza che i pensieri avrebbero taciuto presto, spenti dal bacio freddo della morte.

Lo aveva premeditato, così aveva lasciato scritto nella lettera indirizzata a me e ad Isabel. E tutt'oggi rabbrividisco e sento il sangue ghiacciarsi nelle vene se penso con quale freddezza il mio migliore amico si fosse dato una data di scadenza.

Porto istintivamente la mano sulle costole, vicino al cuore, dove ho tatuata una frase di quella lettera nella sua scrittura disordinata e tremante.

Per sempre.

È un gesto così istintivo da essere inconsapevole, ma che ogni volta mi ricorda di come la mia negligenza e la mia poca attenzione siano costate la vita del mio migliore amico.

L'immagine di lui steso sui cuscini rossi all'interno della bara bianca e del pallore mortale sul suo viso, tormenta le mie notti. Non c'è giorno che io chiuda gli occhi senza riportare alla mente le lunghe ciglia che carezzavano i suoi zigomi, le labbra leggermente dischiuse, i capelli biondi che ricadevano morbidi e ordinati su quel cuscino funebre e le sue braccia solcate da ferite orrende.

Solo due, slabbrate e verticali che seguivano l'andamento delle vene delle braccia e dilaniavano le sottili e vecchie cicatrici traslucide, tanto profonde da strapparlo prematuramente da questo mondo.

Avevamo occhi e non abbiamo visto.

I suoi avambracci non erano segnati da ferite fresche da tanto tempo, ma apprendemmo solo dopo la sua morte che le sue gambe, lì dove i nostri sguardi non arrivavano, ne erano martoriate. Rese irriconoscibili e deturpate dalla sete di sangue della malattia che dettava quel folle gesto sussurrandolo alle sue orecchie rendendolo una macchina di autodistruzione.

Insieme a lui è morto un pezzo di me, e il suo pensiero fa male alla mia anima come sale su una ferita aperta.   
Non sono mai più andato al cimitero a trovarlo dopo il giorno del suo funerale. Ricordo ancora il senso di claustrofobia attanagliarmi le viscere alla vista della sua bara che veniva calata in quella fossa di terra nera, fredda e bagnata.

Diluviava quel giorno, come se anche il cielo piangesse tutto il suo dolore e lo riversasse a terra in forma liquida per la perdita del mio migliore amico. Io però, non avevo lacrime. Non sentivo nulla, se non un profondo senso di vuoto alternarsi a un senso di disgusto, rabbia e odio verso me stesso.

Fissavo la foto sulla sua lapide come inebetito, e la vista del suo sorriso sincero mi straziava il cuore mentre stringevo Isabel al mio petto. Soffocava singhiozzi e urla sulla mia spalla, ridotta all'ombra di sé stessa. I capelli bagnati dalla pioggia, gli occhi verdi spenti e velati da lacrime e inghiottiti da un turbinio di emozioni.

Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui avevamo scattato quella foto. Eravamo al lago, a goderci il primo calore estivo di una splendida giornata di inizio giugno. Farlan compiva quattordici anni. E, nello scatto originale, al suo fianco c'eravamo io ed Isabel.

Mai avremmo immaginato che quella foto scattata per catturare quel momento di spensieratezza ed imprimerlo per sempre su pellicola un giorno sarebbe stata usata per commemorarlo sulla sua lapide.

Non posso smettere di pensare ai suoi occhi, e a come ieri sera il suo sguardo perso e triste nella mia mente si sia sovrapposto a quello di Farlan.

In quelle iridi dalle mille sfumature di smeraldo ho visto la stessa scintilla che quella maledetta sera di fine aprile riluceva sinistra e ingannevole negli occhi del mio migliore amico. E stavolta so comprenderne il significato, conosco alla perfezione le parole del suo urlo silenzioso.

Aiutami, ti prego. Fermami, prima che sia troppo tardi. Salvami da me stesso.

Ed è lo sguardo di una persona che potrebbe togliersi la vita da un momento all'altro. Gli occhi persi, vuoti di chi non ha nulla da perdere e vuole solo mettere a tacere i demoni che scalpitano dentro sé stesso per sempre.

È stato terribile vederlo in quello stato. Vedere di nuovo quelle stesse ferite - seppur appena accennate sulla sua carnagione color caramello - marchiare di muovo la pelle di qualcuno.

Sbuffo nervosamente, passandomi una mano fra i capelli e prendendomi il ponte del naso fra pollice ed indice, mentre continuo a camminare con passo deciso verso lo studio di Erwin, con Hanji ed Isabel al mio fianco. La rossa si è decisamente ripresa dall'influenza che l'aveva tenuta al letto per due settimane.

Il volto stanco e provato del moccioso non vuole sapere di lasciare i miei pensieri e riporta in vita i fantasmi di un passato pieno di tumulto e tormento. Un passato che non vuole andare via.

Ieri mi sono lasciato andare, e così anche lui. Abbiamo parlato, dopo la sua crisi, affrontato numerosi argomenti e condiviso pezzi delle nostre vite fino a che le braccia di Morfeo non l'hanno avvolto e si è lasciato sprofondare lentamente nel loro piacevole torpore. Mi ha sorpreso l'essermi sentito estremamente a mio agio a parlare con lui, trovandolo decisamente maturo e intelligente per un moccioso della sua età.

Si è aperto con me per la prima volta, mostrandomi l'Eren fragile e debole che tiene nascosto dietro il sorriso finto che indossa ogni giorno. Mi ha raccontato di sé, delle sue paure, delle sue emozioni e di ogni sfumatura dei suoi sentimenti, non risparmiandomi neanche quelle più nere e tetre.

Non dovrei affezionarmi a lui, dovrei allontanarlo finché sono in tempo e stargli attorno solo per svolgere il mio lavoro e assicurarmi che stia bene. Quella luce che arde sinistra nei suoi occhi è pericolosa, e potrei rischiare di rimanerne scottato un'altra volta. E di certo non posso permettermelo.

"So che c'è un motivo dietro quello che fai e dietro il lavoro che fai. Non mi chiedere come, ma lo so e basta. In qualche modo, lo percepisco."

Mentirei se dicessi di non essere stato colto del tutto alla sprovvista da quelle sue parole. Quel moccioso è stato capace di leggere oltre la freddezza della mia maschera che con lui mi sono permesso di far vacillare qualche volta di troppo.

Diventare uno psichiatra per me si è trasformato in una missione. Voglio aiutare le persone, permettergli di spiccare il volo con le loro ali. Voglio riuscire dove con Farlan ho fallito.

Ma forse non sono pronto ad affrontare di petto il mio passato, a prendere quel toro per le corna e fronteggiarlo una volta per tutte. Forse non sono abbastanza forte come do a vedere, non sono pronto a vedere tanta sofferenza, in quegli occhi impossibili, richiamare alla memoria ricordi che cerco di ignorare e di far tacere.

Mi lascio andare ad un sospiro.

"Pensi al tuo amato, eh? Non è così?"

Il tono provocatorio e ammiccante di Hanji mi riporta alla realtà, mentre scruto attentamente con sguardo minatorio e un cipiglio sul volto, le sue iridi nocciola, coperte dalle spesse lenti unte e piene di ditate dei suoi occhiali. Prima che possa ribattere a quella domanda stramba e priva di senso, una seconda voce urla da lontano attirando la mia attenzione.

"Non sei uscito da quella stanza per ore! Che gli hai fatto al mio piccolo solitario?"

Replico al tono strafottente e pungente di Nanaba alzando un dito medio nella sua direzione, mentre continuo a camminare destreggiandomi fra quei corridoi colorati seguito dalle ragazze.

"Volevamo venire a controllare io e Nanaba, ma chissà in che situazione vi avremmo trovato. Eren ancora non è uscito dalla sua stanza oggi, spero solo che riesca a camminare..."

"Chiudi quella fogna! Non so neanche come fai a pensarle certe cose. Dio, Hanji, è solo un moccioso ed è un paziente!"

Sembra colta alla sprovvista, quasi offesa dal mio tono più duro del solito, probabilmente carico della rabbia repressa accumulata con il precedente flusso dei miei pensieri. Lascia cadere il discorso, smettendo di stuzzicarmi.

"Cosa?! Levi-bro, ti piace Eren?"

Roteo gli occhi, al suo commento e alla vista del ghigno trionfante che si sta formando sulle sue labbra.

"Lo sapevo, lo sapevo! Avrei dovuto capirlo quando mi hai parlato di lui l'altra sera! Oh ti prego, fammelo conosc-"

"Tch. Non mi piace il moccioso, Isabel. È un paziente, ti ho parlato del suo caso affinché fossi preparata sui suoi comportamenti e riuscissi a capire come aiutarlo al meglio, come faccio per ogni altro ragazzo qui dentro. E poi lo conosco solo da due settimane, per la cronaca. Caso chiuso, questa storia ridicola finisce qui."

Sputo fuori quelle parole come veleno. Il ghigno svanisce piano e smette di incurvare gli angoli della sua bocca, lasciando spazio ad un'espressione preoccupata.

"Levi-bro, tutto bene?"

Me la sarei dovuto aspettare questa domanda da lei, che sa leggere i miei comportamenti e le mie emozioni come nessun'altro. Ma non voglio parlarle di come il fantasma di Farlan aleggi oggi più che mai nei miei pensieri, ben consapevole di quanto per lei l'argomento sia delicato. Ne era follemente innamorata e non si è mai ripresa dalla sua perdita; non ha mai avuto una relazione con nessuno, incapace di sostituire il biondo con qualcun'altro. Ovunque lui sia, stringe ancora fra le dita un pezzo del suo cuore e quell'amore puro e gentile spezzato prima ancora di sbocciare. Isabel non è mai stata più la stessa, e per quanto cerchi di nasconderlo anche a me stesso, anche io sono irrimediabilmente cambiato dopo la sua perdita.

Come me ha deciso di dedicare la sua vita alla lotta contro i disturbi mentali, aiutando quelle persone che come Farlan sono vittime dei loro demoni. Ci siamo laureati in medicina insieme e ora stiamo proseguendo i nostri studi per la specializzazione. Oltre ai suoi turni in reparto, nel tempo libero lavora anche in un centralino telefonico per la prevenzione del suicidio. Si da davvero da fare, animata da un'inguaribile forza di volontà.

"Scusa, Isa. Sono solo stressato per lo studio e per i miei impegni in reparto, tutto qui."

Annuisce, rivolgendomi un sorriso d'incoraggiamento e uno sguardo carico di comprensione.

Giunti alla nostra destinazione, Hanji fa per aprire la porta dello studio di Erwin ma qualcuno dall'interno la precede. Incontro le sue iridi impossibili, mi perdo per un infinito secondo ad osservare i dettagli del suo volto stanco e provato e il rossore che imporpora le sue gote prima che Isabel oscuri il moccioso dalla mia visuale piombandogli addosso.

"Oh, tu devi essere Eren! Levi mi ha parlato così tanto di te!"

"Le hai parlato tanto di lui, eh?"

Commenta la quattr'occhi, sollevando ripetutamente le sopracciglia in modo ammiccante con un sorrisetto folle e soddisfatto ad incurvargli le labbra nella mia direzione, colpendo il mio fianco con il gomito. La sua risatina maliziosa mi fa saltare i nervi.

Faccio schioccare la lingua sul palato e mormoro qualche insulto velenoso e stizzito rivolto alla castana sottovoce, poi incontro lo sguardo imbarazzato e sofferente di Eren in balia dell'energia travolgente di Isabel. Sembra davvero a disagio in quella situazione, mentre la rossa lo tartassa con le sue domande tenendolo per le spalle. Dalla porta aperta dello studio vedo chiaramente Erwin assistere alla scena seduto alla sua scrivania, un'espressione divertita gli aleggia sul volto.

"Basta Isabel. Lo stai mettendo in imbarazzo."

"Scusami Eren. Mi sono lasciata prendere la mano."

"N-Non è nulla."

Commenta il moccioso, torturandosi le mani in quel gesto inconsapevole che compie sempre quando è nervoso. Le sue gemme di smeraldo cercano i miei occhi, ma dopo pochi istanti sfugge al mio sguardo.

Mi avvicino a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e catturando le sue iridi con le mie.

"Come stai?"

Deglutisce sonoramente alla mia domanda, mordicchiandosi piano il labbro inferiore.

"Meglio di ieri, grazie ancora..."

Distoglie nuovamente lo sguardo dal mio, e stavolta non lo costringo ad un nuovo contatto visivo, mi limito a disegnare col pollice piccoli cerchi immaginari sulla sua spalla.

"Non mi devi ringraziare. Hai parlato con Erwin di quello che è successo?"

Annuisce piano, con un cenno del capo quasi impercettibile, come se si vergognasse. Lo sento tremare e fremere sotto il mio tocco.

"Oi, stai tranquillo. Se vuoi parlare un po', ci vediamo dopo. Vienimi a cercare."

"Grazie, Levi. Allora vado..."

Non appena si congeda, entriamo finalmente nello studio dello psichiatra che ci scruta attentamente, i suoi occhi azzurri e cristallini tradiscono un misto di curiosità e divertimento.

"Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro con Eren, si fida di te. Quanto a te, Isabel, cerca di moderare il tuo entusiasmo e la tua personalità esuberante. Rischi di spaventare i pazienti così. Tenta di cambiare approccio, ma il tuo è comunque un buon inizio."

La rossa al mio fianco annuisce, prendendo mentalmente nota delle parole dello psichiatra e rivolgendogli un timido sorriso. Tuttavia io non mi lascio abbindolare dalle sue parole così facilmente, conosco fin troppo bene i suoi modi.

"Vai al sodo, con me non attaccano le tue lusinghe. Perché ci hai chiamato?" "Non ti si può nascondere proprio niente, eh?"

Roteo gli occhi al cielo a quel commento sarcastico, mentre prendo posto sull'unica sedia di fronte la sua scrivania accavallando le gambe e incrociando le braccia.

"Non tergiversare. Spara."

"Gabi e Historia verranno dimesse fra due giorni. Mi servono le loro cartelle cliniche perfettamente in ordine e la decodifica di una decina di test. Nulla che non si possa gestire in mezza giornata se lavorate in due. In ogni caso, entro domani voglio tutto pronto sulla mia scrivania. Quanto a te Hanji, mi servi per mettere a punto una nuova terapia farmacologica per Marco. Come hai detto che si chiamava quel farmaco sperimentale?"

Scansafatiche, penso, mentre mi ritrovo a sospirare sonoramente per l'ennesima dose di lavoro extra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> A parere mio, questo è il capitolo più intenso di tutta la storia e ammetto che scriverlo è stato davvero tanto difficile.
> 
> N.B: nessuno che conosco è morto suicida, questa parte non è autobiografica per le cause della morte; qualcuno però è morto davvero e ho sulla pelle quello stesso tatuaggio con la sua scrittura.
> 
> Ho avuto la tachicardia mentre scrivevo e nonostante sia molto forte dal punto di vista dei contenuti, è uno dei capitoli che preferisco perché sento di averci versato dentro tutte le emozioni provate da Levi.
> 
> Tornando alla storia, Levi inizia a rivedere Farlan in Eren, a interpretare i suoi sguardi come una richiesta d'aiuto a cui questa volta è pronto a rispondere.
> 
> Allo stesso tempo però c'è una parte che lo spaventa, la consapevolezza che tutto potrebbe ripetersi e che potrebbe rimanere bruciato se si avvicinasse troppo ad Eren, rivivere quei momenti orribili del passato che ancora lo tormentano.
> 
> A domenica prossima, con un capitolo molto più soft. Grazie di cuore a tutti voi per i commenti che lasciate ogni volta e per le stelline❤️✨


	11. X - 17 Dicembre, Giorno 15

_**Gay...?** _

_Friend, Please - Twenty øne Pilots_

**EREN**

Il silenzio è rotto soltanto dal ticchettio dell'orologio da parete e dal suono della mia penna che scorre fluida sulla carta mentre siedo nello studio di Rico. I suoi occhi chiari, fissi su di me, mi scrutano pensierosi.

L'ennesimo test di valutazione, centinaia di domande a cui rispondere per cercare anche solo un minimo cambiamento nella mia mente. Ancora l'ultima pagina e sarò libero di andare, di passare la mattinata con gli altri e godermi il mio umore abbastanza stabile a causa dei farmaci che, pompando nel mio sangue e infestandolo, spengono i brutti pensieri e mettono a tacere quei demoni.

Un'affermazione diversa dalle altre però cattura la mia attenzione, e mi scopro a non avere una risposta immediata come accade generalmente.

_L'idea di baciare persone del mio stesso sesso non mi disgusta._

La mia penna indugia fra le caselle del vero e del falso, incapace di fornire una risposta coerente, mentre un paio di tempestosi e magnetici occhi grigi carezzano i miei pensieri.

Perché, proprio ora, l'immagine di Levi si fa largo nella mia mente?

L'incarnato talmente pallido e privo di imperfezioni da sembrare pregiata e finissima porcellana, il naso dritto e leggermente all'insù, i capelli corvini perennemente ordinati ad incorniciare il suo sguardo d'acciaio fuso mozzafiato. Mi chiedo se siano setose al tatto come sembrano, quelle lucide ciocche corvine; più volte ieri pomeriggio ho combattuto l'impulso di passarvi una mano e saggiarne la consistenza, e più volte mi sono dato uno schiaffo mentale nel fantasticare sul sapore di quelle labbra perfette e sottili, fuso al mio.

Abbiamo passato del tempo insieme, affacciati alla finestra della sala comune e raccontandoci pezzi di noi e delle nostre vite fra una sigaretta e l'altra. È una persona estremamente riservata e a tratti scostante, ma sono certo che sotto quella scorza dura e quella maschera di fredda e asettica indifferenza che indossa, Levi nasconda un cuore d'oro. Ed ho avuto occasione di sbirciare dietro il muro che si è costruito e di osservare, seppur da lontano, quella parte del corvino, di perdermi per qualche fugace istante nel suo sguardo dolce e carico di apprensione e nella sua espressione gentile.

Sono stato davvero a mio agio con lui, mi sono sentito capito, non giudicato; compreso fino in fondo. Gli ho raccontato del vortice nero che mi avvolge e che mi annebbia la mente, non tacendogli nemmeno uno di quei pensieri tanto macabri e distruttivi da farmi desiderare il freddo abbraccio della morte. Gli ho parlato anche della maschera che ho cucito pezzo per pezzo al mio volto, infilando l'ago nella carne senza anestetico, a posta per provare dolore.

E poi l'ho lasciata cadere davanti a quelle iridi grigie, non temendo che marchiasse a fuoco la mia mente e la mia anima col ferro rovente dei giudizi. Lui è diverso, e me lo ha dimostrato.

Ha condiviso con me pezzi della sua vita, rivelandomi parti di lui e piccoli ma preziosi dettagli della sua quotidianità. Ma mentre lo faceva sono stato in grado di leggere esitazione nei suoi occhi, come se si stesse trattenendo da un qualcosa di a me sconosciuto. Come se quelle parole, traditrici, stessero sgorgando dalle sue labbra senza il suo consenso.

Vive da solo, e la vita stessa non è mai stata particolarmente clemente con lui: sua madre è morta e non ha mai conosciuto suo padre. Nonostante tutto è una persona forte e determinata e non si è minimamente lasciato abbattere dai numerosi ostacoli che ha incontrato durante il suo percorso. Pieno d'ambizione, si è laureato in medicina a pieni voti e porta avanti a testa alta e con non pochi sacrifici l'obiettivo di diventare uno psichiatra. La morte del suo migliore amico l'ha segnato davvero nel profondo e ha lasciato nella sua anima una ferita aperta che non ha mai smesso di sanguinare.

È bello e sicuro di sé, determinato e pieno di voglia di vivere; è tutto quello che io non sono e che non sarò mai.

Nego a me stesso il fatto di essermi perso più volte ad osservare la linea dura ma armoniosa della sua mascella, il modo in cui le sue labbra si schiudevano quando espirava quelle evanescenti nuvole di nicotina e quegli occhi sottili e taglienti in grado di scrutarmi l'anima e di attirarmi come magneti.

Sospiro, picchiettando ritmicamente e nervosamente il retro della penna sul foglio, scuotendo la testa come a scacciare quei pensieri e tentando di pensare razionalmente alla risposta a quel quesito inaspettato che mi sta dando del filo da torcere.

Lo trovo attraente, e forse non solo. In così poco tempo e in un modo a me del tutto sconosciuto ha fatto breccia nella mia maschera e abbattuto i muri del mio cuore, scaldandomi il petto di un sentimento nuovo e timido, una piccola fiammella che divampa lieve ogni volta che il mio sguardo si fonde al suo, ogni volta che sulle sue labbra appare l'ombra di un sorriso.

Non voglio dare un nome a quella flebile scintilla, non voglio scambiare l'ammirazione che provo per lui con qualcosa di più grande e pericoloso. Mi sono affezionato irrimediabilmente a Levi, ma non credo che ci siano altri sentimenti coinvolti.

Affetto, nulla di più. Amicizia. La mia è solo una mera attrazione fisica, sicuramente non ricambiata.

Eppure il pensiero di essere attratto da un ragazzo non mi disturba né mi sconvolge; non ho mai trovato nulla di sensuale nelle curve sinuose del corpo femminile, e la mia sessualità stessa per me è rimasta sconosciuta e indefinita. Ho sempre dato la colpa alla malattia che, rubandomi l'adolescenza, si è presa anche gli anni dove si fanno le prime esperienze in amore. Avere una ragazza era l'ultimo dei miei pensieri quando dovevo invece cercare di stare bene e di non soccombere al mare nero dei brutti pensieri che già in quegli anni mi carezzavano e seducevano la mente. Le mie esperienze in amore si limitano a qualche innocente e casto bacio a stampo, dato facendo girare una bottiglia ai tempi delle medie, quando non ero ancora troppo patetico per essere invitato alle feste di compleanno.

Allora perché al pensiero del corvino, alla sola immagine che si affaccia nella mia mente di lui che mi teneva la mano saldamente fra la sua, morbida e piccola, tentando di calmare quell'orrenda crisi, il mio cuore scalpita? Mi piacciono davvero i ragazzi?

Stringo forte la penna, mentre faccio scorrere due dritte linee d'inchiostro nero e lucido sull'ultima casella, prima di lasciare lo studio di Rico e salutarla con un timido sorriso che ricambia.

_Vero._

________

Non c'è nessuno in sala comune quando entro. Meglio così, nonostante avessi voglia di stare con gli altri ho altrettanto bisogno di riflettere sulla mia possibile realizzazione.

Forse mi piacciono i ragazzi. Potrei essere attratto da persone del mio stesso sesso.

Il pensiero non mi aveva mai sfiorato la mente prima di oggi e questo sembra far crollare ogni mia certezza, farla sgretolare come fosse terriccio cedevole, scavato da una forte e incessante pioggia e scosso da un vento impetuoso. Nonostante non sia particolarmente turbato da questa possibile realizzazione, sento che ho davvero bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, qualcuno che non siano Erwin o Rico. Loro mi ascolterebbero certo, ma non ho bisogno di uno psichiatra; stavolta non c'è niente da psicoanalizzare.

Istintivamente la mia mano raggiunge la tasca dei jeans alla ricerca del mio telefono, e prima ancora che me ne accorga la voce di Armin mi raggiunge, distorta e carica del suo inguaribile entusiasmo che sempre gli ho invidiato.

"Eren! Come stai? Non mi aspettavo una chiamata così presto!"

Una risatina tirata si leva dalle mie labbra prima di rispondere al mio migliore amico.

"Oggi sto bene, Arm. Per i canoni di una persona ricoverata in un reparto psichiatrico e che ha avuto due crisi terribili, s'intende."

Lo sento sbuffare dall'altro capo del telefono per la mia pessima ironia, e riesco ad immaginare perfettamente la sua espressione in questo momento; le sopracciglia unite in un cipiglio e le labbra piegate in una smorfia di insoddisfazione.

"Sei sempre il solito. Ti sento teso, però."

Non c'è davvero nulla che possa riuscire a nascondergli, talmente sa leggermi bene anche soltanto attraverso le sfumature che acquisisce la mia voce; una scarica di calda ansia si fa largo nel mio corpo e il mio cuore perde un battito. La mia voce è incerta quando prendo parola, ridotta ad un sussurro.

"Armin, tu non mi abbandonerai vero? Qualunque cosa accada tu ci sarai, per me...?"

"Certo Eren, ma che domande fai?! Sei il mio migliore amico, niente potrebbe cambiare questo, lo sai vero?"

Il suo tono si fa carico di preoccupazione, e la paura del rifiuto si fa strada in me, insidiandosi pericolosamente in ogni fibra del mio corpo. Conosco Armin, e la mia parte razionale sa che non mi giudicherebbe, ma i demoni continuano ad urlare che mi abbandonerà una volta venuto a conoscenza della mia presunta omosessualità.

Paura del rifiuto. Paura dell'abbandono.

Mi straziano il petto e mi bloccano le parole in gola.

"Eren? C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?"

Prendo un respiro profondo, prima di iniziare a parlare con voce rotta e tremante, il cuore che mi martella nel petto ad un ritmo incessante.

"F-Forse...F-orse mi piacciono i r-ragazzi."

Quelle parole lasciano le mie labbra in un sussurro veloce, e per un attimo una scintilla di speranza che il mio migliore amico non sia riuscito a cogliere mi pervade di sollievo.

Dall'altra parte del telefono invece, mi giunge una risatina sommessa.

"E tu che dici sempre che non capita nulla di interessante lì dentro! Allora, chi è?"

La mia vista si fa velata a causa delle lacrime che minacciano di uscire dai miei occhi umidi, mentre commosso dalle parole del mio amico mi porto una mano alla bocca per soffocare un singhiozzo.

" N-Non è un problema per te? Non mi abbandonerai per questo?"

"Certo che no, Eren. Non pensarla neanche una cosa del genere!"

Non faccio nulla per impedire ad un lamento spezzato di lasciarmi le labbra, ora incurvate da un sorriso sincero.

"Grazie Arm, grazie davvero..."

"Stai evitando la mia domanda. Chi è?"

"Chi...? No, no! Nessuno, non c'è nessuno! Solo una domanda in un test che mi ha fatto riflettere, tutto qua. Non sono nemmeno del tutto sicuro che mi piacciano i ragazzi, solo ho avuto questa specie di realizzazione e volevo parlarne con te, ne sentivo il bisogno."

Il suo mugolio dall'altro capo del telefono suona poco convinto alle mie orecchie, ma comunque non mi forza con altre domande.

"Armin... solo non dire ai miei di questa... cosa, nel caso dovessero chiamarti. Vorrei dirglielo io una volta che sarò riuscito a venire a capo della situazione e a capire la mia sessualità. E poi...Ho paura di fargli schifo, non so davvero come la prenderebbero. Un figlio mentalmente malato e pure gay, come se la vita non li avesse già maledetti abbastanza."

"Eren! Loro ti amano più di qualunque altra cosa. Non dire queste cose che nessuno pensa!"

Ed è vero, loro mi amano, anche se io di amore probabilmente non ne merito; mi hanno mostrato tutto il loro supporto e la loro vicinanza, hanno raccolto a terra più e più volte i cocci del mio cuore e della mia anima e tentato di rincollarli insieme col loro amore. Ma amano più me o l'idea di un Eren felice e com'era una volta, quello che potrebbero non rivedere mai più?

Decido di tacere i miei pensieri al biondo, ringraziandolo del suo sostegno e chiudendo la chiamata salutandolo velocemente non appena qualcuno fa il suo ingresso nella sala comune, non volendo che nessuna parola di quella conversazione raggiungesse orecchie indiscrete.

I miei occhi incontrano quelli tristi e spenti di Jean, ogni traccia della sua strafottenza ha lasciato quelle iridi ambrate. Nonostante sia irritante e sempre pronto a punzecchiarmi con le sue frecciatine e io non abbia di certo smaltito il rancore e la voglia di servirgli la mia vendetta nel peggiore dei modi, un moto di compassione mi sale in petto alla vista dell'espressione afflitta del ragazzo, scacciando qualunque traccia di rabbia. Noto però con una punta di sadico piacere un piccolo alone violaceo lì dove il mio pugno lo ha raggiunto giorni fa, poco vicino la tempia.

"Tutto bene?"

Il mio tono suona esitate e cauto mentre si lascia cadere con un tonfo su una delle sedie, coprendosi gli occhi con un avambraccio e gettando la testa all'indietro. Sembra stanco e in uno stato stranamente vulnerabile.

"Marco ha avuto una crisi poco fa..."

"Oh! E cosa è successo?"

Il mio tono si fa carico di preoccupazione di fronte all'espressione afflitta del biondo tinto.

"È il suo disturbo, ogni tanto ha queste crisi d'ansia, un po' come i tuoi attacchi di panico ma entra in un vero e proprio stato di derealizzazione e di depersonalizzazione. Non è più cosciente di nulla e gli sembra estraneo tutto...I-Io gli sono andato vicino perché volevo cercare di aiutarlo e lui non mi ha nemmeno riconosciuto...Capisci? Non mi ha riconosciuto... "

L'ultima frase lascia le sue labbra mordicchiate in un sussurro spezzato da un singhiozzo traditore, mentre calde lacrime iniziano a rigargli il viso.

"È così fottutamente difficile! Perché lui, perché...?"

E non fa più nulla per nascondere i singhiozzi mentre prendo posto accanto a lui poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto, spiazzato dal suo crollo e dall'intensità con cui viene colpito da quella tempesta emotiva.

"Non mi ha riconosciuto, ho cercato di avvicinarmi e si è spaventato; ho cercato di toccarlo e avresti dovuto vedere l'espressione di puro terrore che aveva in viso. Ho solo peggiorato la sua crisi...Non posso perdonarmelo, non dopo aver visto come l'ho ridotto. Sono un mostro..."

Mai nella mia vita avrei creduto di trovarmi così, a consolare Jean piangere lacrime amare, colme di sofferenza e rimorso sulla mia spalla, e mai avrei creduto di vederlo cedere davanti ai miei occhi.

Non mi è mai sfuggito il suo sguardo colmo di una scintilla d'apprensione e di qualcos'altro che ha sempre rivolto al corvino, sin dal primo giorno del mio ricovero, e in fondo mi sono sempre chiesto quale fosse il legame che li unisse.

Jean pare essere un'altra persona ogni volta che si rivolge a Marco, sempre gentile e pacato, la voce piegata da una nota di dolcezza sincera e genuina; la realizzazione dei sentimenti del biondo mi colpisce, intensa e improvvisa come un fulmine.

"Jean, tu provi qualcosa per Marco."

Non è una domanda la mia, ma una semplice constatazione alla quale il biondo alza gli occhi velati di lacrime, sgranandoli leggermente per incontrare il mio sguardo.

Una serie di emozioni si susseguono sul suo volto e ne distorcono i lineamenti: tristezza, sorpresa, rabbia, incredulità. Ma alla fine cede, abbassando lo sguardo sulle punte delle scarpe e lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro tremante. La sua voce suona bassa e abbattuta, rassegnata.

"È così evidente?"

"Lo guardi con occhi diversi."

Si morde il labbro, stringendo i pugni fino a far diventare le nocche bianche, mentre un silenzio carico di tensione satura l'aria della stanza e la rende tanto pesante da essere quasi irrespirabile e densa.

"Non dirlo agli altri, soprattutto a Marco. Non so come reagirebbe se lo venisse a sapere. E in generale, non sono ancora pronto per fare coming-out con nessuno. Sei l'unico a sapere che sono gay e quindi ti consiglio vivamente di tenere la bocca chiusa se non vuoi una doppia razione di pugni in faccia."

È una minaccia la sua, ma suona spenta e vuota, marcata dalla sofferenza; forse è questo che mi impedisce di rispondergli a tono.

"No, stai tranquillo ti capisco davvero. Non lo dirò a nessuno."

Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano in un cipiglio e il suo sguardo si fa interrogativo, animato da una scintilla di curiosità.

"Mi capisci? In che senso?"

Mi trovo a deglutire rumorosamente alla sua domanda, colto alla sprovvista. Inizio a torturarmi le mani, mentre penso velocemente ad una risposta per giustificare le parole che hanno lasciato le mie labbra. La voce mi muore in gola e inizio a boccheggiare, così il biondo coglie l'occasione per pormi un quesito che per poco non mi fa strozzare con la mia stessa saliva.

"Sei gay, Yaeger?"

Sento chiaramente una punta istigatoria e strafottente rompere la tristezza della sua voce, mentre il suo sguardo si fa malizioso seppur ancora gonfio e arrossato dal pianto dalle lacrime.

Una sensazione di panico si impossessa di me, e inizio a blaterare cose a caso e del tutto prive di qualunque senso logico, guidato dal nervosismo delle sabbie mobili di questa situazione assurda in cui sono immerso per colpa mia.

"Sì! Cioè, N-No, no assolutamente!"

Posso sentire chiaramente le mie guance andare a fuoco sotto lo sguardo indagatore e poco convinto del biondo, carico di silenti domande in cerca di una risposta.

In che razza di situazione mi sono cacciato?

"...Forse. Non lo so, ho realizzato oggi in realtà che potrebbero piacermi persone del mio stesso sesso. Non lo so, non mi sento pronto nemmeno di parlarne."

Sputo fuori la mia confessione con voce bassa e grave e animato da non so quale coraggio. Ed è vero, non ne voglio assolutamente parlare; dirlo ad Armin mi è già costato abbastanza fatica.

"Forse? E sentiamo, per chi staresti mettendo in dubbio la tua sessualità?"

"N-Nessuno!"

"Per favore, questa non me la bevo neanche tra cent'anni!"

Ed ecco tornato alla carica il solito Jean, la voce ancora tremante per la tristezza e per il rimorso ma tagliente e canzonatoria come sempre.

"Dai, razza di bastardo suicida, chi è? Hai detto che hai realizzato oggi, quindi deve essere qualcuno che lavora qui dentro, altrimenti probabilmente ti saresti fatto qualche domanda già da prima."

Lo maledico mentalmente in tutte le lingue del mondo. Da quando faccia di cavallo è così intelligente da fare deduzioni sensate?

"È un infermiere? No aspetta, quelli sono tutti vecchi..."

Pare pensarci un attimo, prendendosi il mento fra il pollice e l'indice mentre tento di borbottare qualcosa in mia difesa, facendomi piccolo sotto il suo sguardo. Ma ovviamente non ha intenzione di demordere.

"È lo specializzando vero? È Levi?"

La sua espressione assume una sfumatura trionfante al mio silenzio e al mio sguardo sfuggente. Inizio a mordicchiare piano il labbro inferiore quando fa per parlare, ma un rumore alle nostre spalle gli fa morire le parole in gola, cancellando qualunque cosa stesse per dire.

Sono salvo, è il mio unico pensiero.

"Come mai non vi state prendendo a schiaffi? Che ne avete fatto di Eren e Jean? Che mi venga un colpo, state parlando in maniera civile!"

La voce squillante di Ymir rompe il silenzio. La castana si fa largo nella stanza prendendo posto su una delle tante sedie presenti nella sala seguita da tutti gli altri ragazzi. Anche da Marco, che rivolge un timido sorriso ed un cenno della mano a Jean, l'espressione stanca e provata di chi è stato preda dell'ansia più logorante. Il biondo si alza immediatamente dalla sedia e si avvicina a lui, lo sguardo addolcito e colmo d'apprensione. Li sento mormorare qualcosa a bassa voce che non riesco a cogliere, ma a cui vedo l'espressione di Jean distendersi ed un sorriso farsi strada sulle sue labbra.

Gli angoli della mia bocca, con mia sorpresa, si sollevano a loro volta a quella vista.

"Ragazzi, per me e Gabi questa sarà l'ultima serata qui e vorremmo passarla con voi, tutti insieme."

Sono contento per loro, che sono arrivate alla fine di questo piccolo ma grande percorso, fatto di ostacoli e sentieri, tanto impervi da sembrare insormontabili, ma anche di piccole soddisfazioni personali e di benessere. Historia sta facendo davvero dei progressi notevoli e il suo rapporto con il cibo pare essere migliorato a vista d'occhio, mentre la piccola Gabi verrà assegnata ad una nuova casafamiglia dove nessuno le farà del male. Chissà se un giorno anche io otterrò i miei risultati come loro, di cui ammiro tanto il coraggio e la forza d'animo.

Prendiamo posto attorno al tavolo coperto dalla tovaglia bianca e perennemente scarabocchiata, muta custode dei pensieri e dei sentimenti che noi ragazzi imprimiamo sulla sua candida tela nei più svariati colori. Gabi tira fuori delle carte da uno ed inizia a distribuire.

"Come farò senza di voi!"

Inizia Ymir lamentandosi in modo teatrale, e Jean ruota gli occhi al suo commento.

"Senza la mia piccola e dolce Historia e senza la mia Gabi! Con chi darò filo da torcere a quella faccia di cavallo?"

"Prendo volentieri il suo posto."

Commento, trattenendo a stento un ghigno all'espressione furente del biondo.

"Mi dispiace amico, ma la tregua è finita."

Il suo sguardo tagliente pare trapassarmi l'anima, ma non ribatte questa volta, non dopo il momento di inaspettata intimità che abbiamo condiviso poco prima. Quella dell'odio reciproco e del punzecchiarci a vicenda è ormai solo una facciata; sappiamo entrambi che il nostro legame dapprima tempestoso è in qualche modo inesorabilmente mutato verso una forma di rispetto ricambiato e di amicizia. Anche se probabilmente nessuno dei due lo ammetterebbe ad alta voce, nemmeno sotto tortura.

"Rincontriamoci."

Dico, quasi senza pensarci, le parole lasciano le mie labbra con una naturalezza disarmante mentre sei paia di occhi si puntano interrogativi su di me. Mi schiarisco la voce prima di ricominciare a parlare.

"Quando tutti staremo meglio, incontriamoci di nuovo fuori di qui."

"Ci sto!"

Esordisce Gabi, e non passa molto prima che gli altri si uniscano a lei. Tutti tranne Jean, che ci scruta con espressione provocatoria e le braccia incrociate al petto.

"E perché dovrei? Gabi e Ymir non mi mancheranno nemmeno un po'. Perché non te ne vai anche tu razza di gallina insieme alla piccola stronzetta impertinente? Non vedo l'ora di non vederti più."

Scoppiamo tutti in una risata generale alla quale si unisce anche il biondo, e sono sicuro che tutti riescano a leggere la promessa scritta nei suoi occhi e malcelata dietro la sua lingua tagliente.

Rincontriamoci, tutti insieme. Rincontriamoci quando saremo più vicini alla vittoria, quando avremo il potere di dominare le nostre emozioni. Rincontriamoci da vincitori, non da oppressi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> Parto col dire che è più che comune trovare domande del genere nei test psichiatrici, e che una ragazza ricoverata con me ha scoperto proprio in questo modo la sua bisessualità. Eren l'ha presa bene, in fondo non aveva mai esplorato la sua sessualità e le "esperienze" avute di certo non gli avevano chiarito le idee. Non se ne fa un problema per sé stesso, ma ha paura di deludere i suoi genitori; per ora preferisce tacere questa possibile realizzazione.
> 
> Infatti pare proprio che Eren stia cedendo al fascino innegabile di Levi, chissà cosa ne pensa il corvino e se ne è consapevole... 🤔
> 
> È anche avvenuta la riconciliazione con Jean (Eren e Jean sono la mia Brotp assoluta), che per ora insieme ad Armin e l'unico ad essere a conoscenza della presunta omosessualità di Eren.
> 
> (Sì, lo so, in questa fanfiction c'è la JeanMarco anche se io sono più per la JeanKasa).
> 
> E nel finale i nostri ragazzi si sono fatti una promessa importante, di rincontrarsi tutti una volta usciti dall'ospedale, di rivedersi e di riuscire a stringere saldamente fra le mani le redini della propria vita.
> 
> Detto questo, a domenica prossima!❤️✨


	12. XI - 23 Dicembre, Giorno 21

_**Crisis** _

_Avenged Sevenfold – Shepherd of Fire_

**LEVI**

Mi lascio cadere sullo schienale della sedia dello studio di Rico, mentre tengo lo sguardo fisso su Marco che sta compilando con fare annoiato e l'espressione stanca l'ennesima sfilza di test di valutazione. È notevolmente migliorato dal suo ingresso in ospedale, complice anche lo stimolo che i ragazzi gli forniscono alla socializzazione, rispettando i suoi tempi ma includendolo sempre nelle loro attività e nei loro discorsi; raramente in reparto si sono formati gruppi così affiatati.

In tutti i ragazzi vedo un grosso potenziale, hanno tutti la forza per rialzarsi e riprendere in mano la loro vita, sebbene a primo impatto possa sembrare il contrario. Anche il moccioso, nonostante si ostini a non volersi dare una speranza e a non voler vedere una via d'uscita, accecato da una benda troppo spessa intessuta di sofferenza e scarsa autostima.

Eren ha legato con gli altri ragazzi, è riuscito ad aprirsi soprattutto con Mikasa con la quale sembra aver stretto un rapporto sincero e genuino basato sulla fiducia e su una complicità rara e preziosa. Non sono mancati neanche i pomeriggi spesi in mia compagnia in sala comune con una tazza di the caldo da sorseggiare o davanti alla classica pila di test nello studio di Erwin. Anche il nostro rapporto è inevitabilmente mutato, per quanto ammetterlo alimenti dentro di me un'ondata di emozioni contrastanti.

Marco gira l'ennesima pagina e il suono della carta che fende l'aria rompe il silenzio; si tiene la testa fra pollice e indice e rigira distrattamente una penna fra le dita con un'espressione interrogativa dipinta in volto. Prima che possa chiedergli se c'è una domanda che non gli è chiara, una serie di rumori secchi rompe improvvisamente il silenzio.

Una porta che sbatte, passi veloci e affrettati per i corridoi, lamenti e respiri rantolanti e spasmodici. Il corvino alza lo sguardo verso di me mostrandomi il suo viso spruzzato di lentiggini, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un cipiglio più interrogativo di prima.

"Vado a vedere cosa succede, aspettami qui. Finisci pure il test, se c'è qualche domanda su cui hai dei dubbi possiamo vederla dopo insieme."

Annuisce timidamente distogliendo subito lo sguardo, e mi fiondo immediatamente in corridoio. Infermieri e medici sono accerchiati appena davanti la porta d'ingresso del reparto, e fra di loro scorgo la figura imponente e autoritaria di Erwin, la chioma rossa e sbarazzina di Isabel, Nanaba e Petra.

Mi faccio largo fra quella piccola folla; il mio cuore salta chiaramente più di qualche battito, il respiro pare bloccarsi nella mia gola e i miei occhi si fanno grandi di terrore alla vista del moccioso steso a terra nel bel mezzo di una crisi di panico. Per poco non mi prende un colpo.

I suoi respiri sono spezzati e frenetici, il petto si alza e si abbassa seguendo un ritmo malato e erratico, il volto contratto in un'espressione di folle disperazione è rigato dalle lacrime che sgorgano copiose dagli occhi saldamente serrati. Tenta di conficcarsi le unghie nelle braccia cercando un'ancora nel dolore fisico, ma le mani gli vengono prontamente bloccate da due figure che non avevo notato prima, troppo coinvolto da Eren e dalla sua sofferenza.

La donna è di corporatura esile, minuta. I lunghi capelli castani sono raccolti in una fluente coda laterale che le ricade morbida su una spalla e i suoi occhi carichi d'apprensione sono umidi di lacrime che cerca di trattenere. L'uomo invece porta i capelli raccolti in un codino basso all'altezza della nuca, una sottile montatura in metallo poggiata sul naso dritto e lungo dietro la quale si affacciano degli occhi dal verde inconfondibile, ma allo stesso tempo neanche paragonabile a quello del moccioso. Mi basta un'occhiata per capire che sono i suoi genitori.

Si dimena disperatamente da quella presa, o almeno tenta di farlo come può; il suo corpo è scosso da tremori che sembrano paralizzarlo e renderlo incapace di compiere il minimo movimento.

È senza dubbio una delle peggiori - se non la peggiore in assoluto - crisi di panico a cui abbia assistito. Qualcosa ribolle furente dentro di me alla vista di quell'agonia. Non posso, non posso permettere che stia così male.

"Isabel, vai da Marco nello studio di Rico. Tutti gli altri, tornate alle vostre attività. Non stategli intorno, non chiudetelo."

Il cerchio si dirada mentre impartisco ordini con un fare marziale venuto da chissà dove; Erwin si inginocchia al suo fianco tentando di fargli scivolare in gola l'ansiolitico che allenterà la morsa sul suo petto portandogli un bicchiere alle labbra e alzandogli leggermente la testa, aiutato dai genitori. Ma i suoi respiri sono troppo veloci e spezzati, erratici, e quando il liquido incontra la sua gola inizia a tossire, sputandolo a terra.

"Nanaba, preparane un altro!"

Non ci sono parole per descrivere quanto mi faccia male il petto, l'anima, l'intera esistenza a quella vista.

"Eren, Eren!"

Mi avvicino a lui e lo chiamo per nome per la prima volta, amando come quelle due sillabe scivolano sulla mia lingua, e disegnando piccoli cerchi immaginari con il pollice su una spalla nel vano tentativo di rassicurarlo.

"Respira piano, come le onde dell'oceano. Le vedi, Eren? Riesci a immaginarle?"

Ma il ritmo malato del suo respiro non accenna a placarsi e si fa ancora più spezzato e ansante; i tremori e gli spasmi che lo scuotono sono tali da farlo sollevare dal pavimento. Non demordo, se non riesce a regolarizzare almeno un po' il respiro sarà impossibile somministrargli l'ansiolitico.

"Come l'altra volta. Immagina l'oceano, la sabbia calda sotto i piedi, il canto dei gabbiani...So che puoi farlo."

A quelle parole i suoi occhi guizzano sotto le palpebre serrate e tenta di divincolare -seppur con uno sforzo immane- la mano dalla stretta di sua madre per cercare nel buio la mia e intrecciare le nostre dita. Il suo palmo è sudato, caldo ed estremamente morbido, la sua stretta ferrea mi trasmette la sua sofferenza e mi fa capire che in qualche modo ha ascoltato le mie parole.

Continuo ad accarezzarlo sussurrando rassicurazioni ed Eren ce la mette tutta per tornare in contatto con la realtà. Prende respiri più profondi, inalando più ossigeno che può nella fame d'aria data dall'attacco di panico, che si fanno più lenti e ritmici.

Non appena vedo Nanaba correre nella nostra direzione con la dose di ansiolitico, inizio a impartire istruzioni.

"Signora, gli alzi leggermente la testa e la schiena."

Gli occhi del colore del miele fuso della madre di Eren si fissano nei miei, colmi di apprensione, prima che inizi a sollevare piano il capo del moccioso aiutata dal marito, che per tutto il tempo non ha mai lasciato la mano del figlio e smesso di carezzargli i capelli.

Faccio per lasciare la sua mano per aiutare Erwin con lo Xanax, ma la sua presa ferrea e le sue unghie che si conficcano nel dorso della mia in una richiesta disperata me lo impediscono. Di nuovo un bicchiere viene portato alle sue labbra, e questa volta riesce ad ingoiare la sua dose prendendone piccoli sorsi. Erwin inginocchiato al suo fianco gli mormora sottovoce e con tono dolce parole rassicuranti e colme di promesse, mentre rivolge sguardi pieni di comprensione e sentito dispiacere ai genitori.

"Starai meglio, Eren. Hai appena preso le gocce, ora passa tutto. Fai respiri profondi, rilassati."

Rantola ancora, ma in maniera più cadenzata e meno spezzata. Trema, scosso dalle emozioni in tumulto che invadono il suo corpo e lo scuotono con la stessa forza distruttiva di un terremoto, tentando di radere al suolo la sua razionalità e la sua capacità di rimanere in contatto con ciò che lo circonda.

E mi sento impotente davanti a quella vista, sapendo che non c'è molto altro che posso fare se non aspettare che il medicinale faccia il suo effetto rimanendogli vicino. Mi ha sempre turbato l'idea di essere inerme, completamente disarmato ed inutile davanti alle condizioni mentali di qualcuno dopo di Farlan, ma con Eren tutto sembra un milione di volte peggiore. Perché non posso farlo stare bene? Perché deve soffrire in questa maniera e io non posso fare altro che stare a guardare quella sua agonia fisica e mentale reprimendo il groppo che sento salire in gola?

Serro i denti fino a sentire la mascella dolere. La voce squillante e trafelata di Hanji interrompe improvvisamente i miei pensieri.

"Erwin, c'è un'emergenza in terapia intensiva. Tentato suicidio, dobbiamo correre."

Lo sento imprecare qualcosa a denti stretti, mentre si alza immediatamente da terra ed esce dalla porta principale seguito a ruota dalla castana, urlando dietro raccomandazioni per me e scuse nei confronti dei genitori del moccioso.

La stretta delle sue dita lunghe e affusolate si allenta sempre di più sulle mie, mentre vanamente tento di farlo parlare o di fargli aprire gli occhi insieme ai suoi genitori.

"Eren, tesoro... Apri gli occhi."

Il tono implorante e disperato di sua madre colpisce il mio petto come una manciata di spilli; tengo lo sguardo fisso sul moccioso a terra che sembra totalmente perso in un altro mondo, come se avesse perso ogni contatto con la realtà. Gli carezza piano una guancia asciugando le lacrime che la rigano con il dorso della mano, mentre il marito le poggia una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di muta rassicurazione, rivolgendole uno sguardo colmo di comprensione.

"È così freddo..."

Poggio a mia volta una mano su una guancia bagnata da quelle calde gocce salate, e quel semplice quanto breve contatto con la sua pelle liscia e senza imperfezioni fa correre un brivido lungo la mia spina dorsale.

"Cerchiamo di portarlo nella sua stanza."

Tento di non dare peso al nodo allo stomaco nel vederlo ancora giacere a terra col volto contratto da quell'ansia devastante, i denti stretti e la mascella serrata. La dose massiccia di farmaco che gli pompa nel sangue sta entrando visibilmente a regime, riducendo i tremori e annebbiando la sua mente sotto il suo velo soporifero.

Quando suo padre fa per sollevarlo piano da terra, la sua stretta sulla mia mano si fa di nuovo ferrea, mentre un flebile e quasi inaudibile sussurro lascia le sue labbra.

"L-Levi..."

E il nodo allo stomaco si scioglie, il senso d'impotenza pare abbandonare il mio corpo e la mia anima e una sensazione di sollievo estremo provata poche volte in vita mia mi pervade all'udire il mio nome sussurrato dalla voce debole e rotta del moccioso. Improvvisamente tutto sembra tornato al proprio posto.

"Sono qui Eren, sono con te. Ce la fai a farti portare in stanza? Vengo anche io se vuoi."

Annuisce piano, schiudendo di poco gli occhi e dandomi un assaggio degli smeraldi che ha incastonati al posto degli occhi. Mormora sottovoce parole incomprensibili durante il tragitto verso la sua camera, tenuto stretto al petto dalle braccia di suo padre. Il signor Yeager lo adagia delicatamente sul letto e lo avvolge in una calda e morbida coperta, poi prende posto insieme alla moglie al suo fianco, scostandogli i capelli dal viso. Imito prontamente il loro gesto, sedendomi sulla sponda opposta del materasso. Trema poco, il suo respiro è quasi regolare e la mente annebbiata dal farmaco che gli scorre nel corpo.

"M-Mamma, papà... Scusate. Non sono capace nemmeno di vivere..."

Quelle parole crude e terribili sembrano conficcarsi nel mio petto come un pugnale dalla lama affilata e letale, cosparsa del peggiore e più tossico dei veleni.

"Tesoro... Non dire così. Non è successo niente. Stai tranquillo, riposati."

La voce rotta della signora Yeager risuona provata nella stanza, mentre carezza piano il volto del figlio che schiude gli occhi a quel contatto e li punta inaspettatamente nei miei.

"Levi... E' stato orribile. Non riuscivo a muovere un singolo muscolo, ero come paralizzato, il cuore pareva esplodere tanto batteva forte... Ho avuto così tanta paura..."

"È tutto finito ora, sei al sicuro."

Gli carezzo piano la spalla e chiude gli occhi a quel contatto, schiudendo leggermente le labbra e lasciandosi avvolgere dallo stato di torpore dato dall'ansiolitico; lo guardo scivolare piano ma inesorabilmente fra le braccia di Morfeo, che lo accolgono nella loro coccola morbida dopo pochi minuti.

Non ero pronto a legarmi ad un paziente così tanto, probabilmente non lo sono neanche ora. Ce lo ripetono sempre in ogni fottuto corso universitario di non immedesimarci troppo nelle situazioni dei ragazzi, di mantenere la calma fredda e clinica di un medico; sentire le loro emozioni come troppo vicine e arrivare a somatizzarle rende uno psichiatra debole e ne offusca la capacità di pensare razionalmente alla soluzione migliore per il paziente. Ma come si può rimanere indifferente davanti a quegli occhi verdi colmi di così tante emozioni da devastarti l'anima e mandarti in tumulto il petto?

Quella di fare lo psichiatra è per me una vera e propria missione di vita, ma forse è arrivato davvero il momento di fare i conti con un passato che non vuole andare via e fare pace con me stesso. È troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, completamente invischiato come sono nelle sabbie mobili delle emozioni del moccioso. Il modo in cui il cuore ha perso più di qualche battito nel vederlo riverso a terra, agonizzante, il nodo che mi ha costretto lo stomaco e il modo in cui mi sono sentito mancare la terra sotto i piedi parlano chiaro. Ma allo stesso tempo anche il modo in cui arrossisce per ogni cosa e il vizio che ha di torturarsi le mani quando è nervoso o le ciocche ribelli che ricadono perennemente disordinate sul volto delicato, i tanto rari quanto belli e unici sorrisi veri che mi ha concesso di vedere...

La vera e nuda verità è che sono debole davanti a quel moccioso dagli occhi verdi.

La zazzera castana ricade in morbide ciocche sul cuscino candido e un'espressione serena gli addolcisce il volto, il suo respiro è appesantito dal sonno. Puro. È l'unico aggettivo che mi viene in mente mentre lo osservo lasciando cadere la mia maschera.

Moccioso, cosa mi fai?

Sull'altro lato del letto il signor Yeager tiene un braccio attorno a sua moglie, che gli poggia la testa sulla spalla con un'espressione abbattuta sul volto.

"Scusate la mia mancanza di rispetto, non mi sono presentato. Sono Levi Ackerman, uno degli specializzandi del dottor Smith."

"Non c'è assolutamente bisogno di scusarsi, hai fatto così tanto per Eren, e le circostanze in cui ci siamo incontrati sono state poco... Favorevoli. Io sono Carla."

La sua voce è estremamente dolce e colma di gratitudine e suo marito annuisce rivolgendo un cenno del capo nella mia direzione alle sue parole.

"Grisha"

Risponde con tono grave e uno sguardo indecifrabile.

"Posso chiedere cosa è successo? C'è qualcosa che potrebbe aver scatenato la crisi di Eren?"

È il signor Yeager a prendere parola.

"Avevamo un permesso, perciò ne abbiamo approfittato per fare un giro. Sembrava totalmente rilassato al parco ed era anche di buon umore, ma non appena abbiamo messo piede nelle strade principali della città ha iniziato a stare male. Non ha mai amato i luoghi affollati ma nessuno si aspettava una reazione del genere, nemmeno Eren stesso."

"È stato terribile." Continua Carla. "Gli abbiamo chiesto se volesse tornare indietro non vedendolo a suo agio, ma ha insistito per continuare. E poi improvvisamente è caduto a terra tenendosi le mani al petto...Abbiamo dovuto chiamare un taxi per tornare qui, il resto lo sai."

La sua voce si affievolisce mentre sposta lo sguardo sulla figura del figlio dormiente.

Tch, dannato moccioso e il suo essere così terribilmente ostinato e cocciuto.

"Eren ci ha parlato di te."

Lo sguardo indecifrabile e impenetrabile di Grisha è fisso nel mio, e quelle sue parole mi scaldano il petto di un tepore piacevole, nuovo. Poi continua con la sua voce grave prima che possa rivolgergli una delle tante domande che mi affollano i pensieri.

"Hai fatto davvero tanto per lui, io e mia moglie te ne siamo immensamente e infinitamente grati. Sembra davvero fidarsi di te e non è facile per lui, grazie davvero."

"Non c'è alcun bisogno di ringraziarmi, e sono sicuro che Eren ce la farà. È un ragazzo forte e pieno di risorse, anche se fa fatica a vederle e a credere in sé stesso.

Il silenzio cala nella stanza e la avvolge nel suo muto abbraccio per qualche istante, prima che mi alzi dal letto dirigendomi verso la porta, sentendomi improvvisamente di troppo in quell'atmosfera familiare.

"Vi lascio da soli, chiamatemi pure per qualunque cosa."

"Prenditi cura di lui, Levi."

La voce dolce e melodica di Carla è l'ultima cosa che giunge alle mie orecchie prima che mi richiuda la porta alle spalle.

________

I raggi aranciati del sole ormai basso nel cielo filtrano attraverso le veneziane dello studio di Erwin, che non è ancora tornato dal reparto di terapia intensiva. Ho ricevuto notizie da Hanji, a quanto pare la ragazza ora ha bisogno di cure mediche urgenti prima di essere trasferita qui insieme agli altri ragazzi; potrebbero volerci settimane.

Isabel mi guarda dall'altra parte della stanza tentando vanamente di sopprimere un ghigno, mentre io reclino la schiena sulla grossa sedia girevole e accavallo le gambe. So già perfettamente dove vuole andare a parare, conosco troppo bene quell'espressione.

"Ti sei preoccupato molto oggi per Eren."

La voce a cui tenta di dare un tono neutro suona comunque maliziosa e provocatoria alle mie orecchie. Ignoro i suoi evidenti secondi fini e con un'alzata di spalle le rispondo piatto.

"Certo, è un paziente e stava male."

Un silenzio teso grava sulla stanza per alcuni istanti, tanto profondo da essere tanto assordante, poi Isabel prende posto davanti a me dall'altro lato della scrivania.

"Che c'è? Ti sei seduta dalla parte del paziente, vuoi farti psicoanalizzare per caso?"

"È il tuo tipo."

Sospiro nervosamente, passandomi una mano fra i capelli e fissando il mio sguardo nel suo, mantenendo la mia espressione cinica e fredda.

"Cosa avevo detto riguardo questa storia assurda a te e a quell'altra squinternata della quattr'occhi?"

Le rivolgo un'occhiataccia che fa finta di non vedere; di rimando poggia entrambi i gomiti sulla scrivania laccata e si prende il volto fra le mani, rivolgendomi un ghigno impertinente e ignorando completamente il mio avvertimento.

"Secondo me gli piaci, Levi-bro."

Non fa una piega sotto al mio sguardo glaciale e minaccioso, ben consapevole che non mi arrabbierei mai con lei. Negli anni la piccola stronza ha imparato a sfruttare la cosa a suo favore e a trarne vantaggio.

"Ha diciassette anni, Isabel. Credi che possa piacermi un moccioso della sua età? E no, non gli interesso e te lo assicuro. Probabilmente mi vede solo come l'ennesimo strizzacervelli."

"Per favore! A me non la dai a bere così facilmente. Lo sai anche tu che quello che hai appena detto non è vero, che c'è ben altro sotto. Ho visto il modo in cui sei corso da lui e la tua espressione nel vederlo a terra. E raramente ti ho visto così a tuo agio con una persona che non fosse me, Hanji o...Farlan. Qualunque cosa ci sia fra di voi e qualunque direzione abbia preso il vostro rapporto di certo non è quella di un paziente e del medico. Quindi, per favore, smetti di negarlo a me e a te stesso."

Oh, ma io ho smesso di negare a me stesso le strane emozioni contrastanti e travolgenti che sento quando Eren è vicino a me e la gioia di scorgere veri sorrisi sul suo volto! Sorrisi che gli illuminano quelle pozze di smeraldo e gli addolciscono il viso, sorrisi che fanno invidia al sole. Sorrisi indirizzati a me e a me soltanto. Riesco a sentirli forti e chiari, i suoi sentimenti; mi colpiscono con talmente tanta forza da farmi desiderare di trascinarlo fuori dall'abisso che lo sta inghiottendo facendo appello ad ogni briciolo di energia. Solo lui è in grado di farmi questo.

Ho fatto il callo su certe situazioni nonostante qualche ferita rimasta semiaperta del mio passato, e mi sono sempre attenuto alla regola di non empatizzare troppo con i pazienti. Perché con lui deve essere diverso?"

"Come vuoi tu. Non un'altra parola Isab-"

"Ammetti almeno che è un bel ragazzo?"

Interrompe la mia frase prima che possa terminarla, il ghigno ora mutato in un sorriso a trentadue denti che urla di soddisfazione. Trovo Eren attraente? Decisamente sì. Ma mi costa davvero troppo ammetterlo ad alta voce e darla vinta alla rossa. Rimango in silenzio, picchiettando nervosamente le dita delle mani sulla lucida scrivania nera. Se possibile, il sorriso di Isabel si fa ancora più largo alla mia risposta e un gridolino stridulo di vittoria lascia le sue labbra.

"Lo sapevo! Hanji ci aveva davvero visto giusto! Non vedo l'ora di dirglielo!"

La sua voce acuta ed eccitata risuona fastidiosamente per la stanza, mentre si alza improvvisamente dalla sedia per raggiungere la sua borsa dall'altra parte della stanza. Prende il telefono e inizia a scrivere convulsamente, emettendo mugolii soddisfatti e acuti. Ho come l'impressione di sapere a chi è diretto quel messaggio.

"Smettila di gridare, mi stai violentando i timpani. E già che ci sei, scrivile anche che non si facesse più film mentali di quelli che non si è già fatta. Insieme formate un duo imbarazzante, sappiatelo."

________

"Avanti."

Spingo piano la porta ed entro nella stanza del moccioso; i suoi genitori se ne sono andati alcune ore fa. È seduto alla scrivania chino sul suo grosso album da disegno mentre si rigira una matita fra le mani.

"Come stai?"

Mi avvicino a lui e le sue pozze verdi incontrano i miei occhi e li avvolgono nel loro mare di smeraldo. Sembra sereno, ogni traccia dell'ansia che lo assoggettava stamattina: sparita dal suo volto e rimpiazzata da un'espressione calma.

"Meglio, grazie. Sento i muscoli tutti indolenziti però, come se avessi fatto tanto esercizio fisico."

"È comprensibile. Tremavi davvero tanto..."

Mi guarda dal basso mentre poggio una mano sulla sua spalla e mi chino a sbirciare il suo disegno. È ancora una bozza a matita, ma riesco chiaramente a scorgere le grosse pietre della scogliera e le onde che si abbattono su di essa adornate di spuma marina delineate da sottili e precise sfumature. L'oceano.

"È davvero bello."

Arrossisce a quel complimento distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio viso e tornando a giocherellare con la matita, che prontamente gli sfilo dalle mani. Volto la pagina del suo album per non rovinare il suo disegno e saggiando la consistenza ruvida del foglio con la punta di grafite, inizio a tracciare linee decise.

"Sto andando via e domani non ci sarò. A Natale però sarò qui dal pomeriggio e rimarrò di guardia anche la notte. Se domani non ti senti bene e vuoi parlare, chiamami."

Gli passo nuovamente il sottile bastoncino di legno che prende timido e incerto dalle mie mani, mentre fissa lo sguardo sulle dieci cifre impresse sul foglio.

"G-Grazie, Levi..."

Gli rivolgo un mezzo sorriso prima di salutarlo ed uscire silenziosamente dalla sua stanza, ben consapevole di aver oltrepassato il limite del rapporto professionale più di quanto non avessi già fatto prima. E no, decisamente questo non lo rimpiango.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> Come resistere davanti agli occhioni verdi di Eren? Alla fine anche il nostro Levi ha ceduto, e poco gli importa di non essere stato professionale col suo comportamento. Ha anche conosciuto i genitori del suo moccioso 😏 😎
> 
> Nulla da aggiungere se non ringraziarvi per le letture e farvi notare che nella storia è il 23 Dicembre: Natale (e quindi anche il compleanno del nostro specializzando preferito!) si avvicinano. 🎂
> 
> A domenica prossima! ❤️✨


	13. XII - 24 Dicembre, Giorno 22

_**Christmas Eve** _

_Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong_

**EREN**

Alzano tutti lo sguardo dal loro cibo incolore scondito e decisamente poco commestibile alla mia richiesta, e mi ritrovo sette paia di occhi puntati addosso che mi scrutano interrogativi. Nanaba è la prima a rompere il silenzio creatosi, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un cipiglio interrogativo.

"Vuoi fare una torta? Ho capito bene?"

Non so cosa ci veda di strano e perché tutti si ostinino a guardarmi con un'espressione curiosa e stranita sul volto, neanche mi fosse spuntata all'improvviso un'altra testa. Abbiamo una cucina in reparto, sto soltanto chiedendo il permesso di usarla per addolcire un po' il Natale.

"È questa la prima domanda che ti passa per la testa? Piuttosto, sai davvero cucinare razza di bastardo suicida?"

"Jean!"

Lo zittisce Mikasa, stizzita. Ho stretto davvero un buon rapporto con la corvina; è silenziosa e riservata ma è davvero una persona dolce e premurosa con tutti, a tratti materna al contrario di quanto possa trasparire dal suo vestiario gotico ed eccentrico.

"Esatto, vorrei fare una torta. E sì, razza di faccia da cavallo, so cucinare."

Sputo fuori, facendogli il verso e imitando il suo tono secco.

"È per il compleanno di Levi?"

Si intromette Isabel con tono allegro. Stavolta è il mio viso ad essere segnato da un profondo cipiglio interrogativo, le sopracciglia folte corrugate e unite insieme.

"È domani. È spuntato fuori il giorno di Natale neanche fosse Gesù Cristo. Ma assomiglia più a Satana, visto il caratteraccio che si ritrova."

Nanaba anticipa la risposta al mio quesito, scatenando una risatina generale mentre si porta alla bocca una generosa forchettata di pasta.

"No, in realtà non lo sapevo, Levi non mi ha detto niente... ma già che ci siamo potremmo comprare anche delle candeline."

"Sarebbe una cosa carina da fare e sono sicurissima che Levi apprezzerà! E poi Hanji e Petra che saranno di turno domani, accetteranno volentieri di darvi una mano! Soprattutto Hanji! Non è così?"

Il tono di Isabel è euforico, e di nuovo gli sguardi di tutti sono puntati su di me. Mi sento profondamente in imbarazzo ad essere al centro dell'attenzione; le occhiate della rossa e della castana bruciano particolarmente sulla mia pelle, e nei loro occhi leggo una scintilla di malizia che non riesco a giustificare. Si rivolgono un cenno del capo a vicenda, complici di qualcosa che ignoro totalmente. Nanaba le guarda, poi si lascia andare ad un sospiro di rassegnazione e punta i suoi occhi nei miei.

"E va bene, potrai usare la cucina, ma solo sotto supervisione. Mi auguro che tu sappia quello che fai, perché se fai esplodere qualcosa, sei morto. Sopracciglia ti fa a fette."

________

Abbiamo camminato per una decina di minuti abbondanti per arrivare al supermercato, sotto la stretta sorveglianza di Isabel ed Hanji. Jean e Marco sono rimasti in disparte, muovendo passi lenti fianco a fianco per tutto il tragitto e parlando a voce bassa per non far arrivare le loro conversazioni alle orecchie indiscrete di Ymir, che continua a ghignare sommessamente nella loro direzione e a rivolgergli occhiate maliziose. Mi si scalda il petto alla vista del timido sorriso che il corvino rivolge ad un Jean imbarazzato che tenta in tutti i modi di nascondere il rossore che gli imporpora le guance. Spero davvero che Marco realizzi i sentimenti del biondo per lui e che riesca ad accettarli; anche se Jean sa essere un completo idiota, in fondo se lo merita davvero.

La voce di Mikasa e la sua mano che si poggia sulla mia spalla mi riportano alla realtà, mentre il mio sguardo vaga dalla corvina allo scaffale colmo di prodotti per pasticceria dalle confezioni variopinte in colori sgargianti.

"Che torta preparerai?"

La realtà è che non ne ho la minima idea, e le rispondo semplicemente scuotendo il capo e alzando le sopracciglia in segno di profonda indecisione. Ho sputato fuori la mia idea frettolosamente, senza riflettere su cosa avrei cucinato, accecato dalla voglia di mescolare quegli ingredienti per addolcire l'atmosfera natalizia in reparto. Ho sempre amato fare dolci, sin da bambino. Ricordo perfettamente gli anni felici della mia infanzia, in cui tornavo a casa da scuola e impastavo insieme a mia madre quei morbidi biscotti di spessa pasta frolla che tanto mi piacevano. Le passavo gli ingredienti e studiavo criticamente le sue mosse, il modo in cui le sue mani abili lavoravano veloci e precise quell'impasto morbido e profumato e lo stendevano esperte, la cura che metteva nel tagliarlo nelle più svariate forme con il coppapasta. Col passare degli anni la situazione si è ribaltata, ed ora è mia madre a passarmi gli ingredienti e pesarli per me, mentre io mi dedico alla preparazione di dolci golosi e complicati. "L'allievo ha superato il maestro", mi ripete sempre col sorriso negli occhi.

Ho imparato tante ricette negli anni e perdermi nella fine arte della pasticceria è diventato sia un passatempo sia un modo sano e non autodistruttivo per mettere a tacere i cattivi pensieri; tutto affoga e sembra scivolare via, assorbito dalla consistenza morbida e spumosa di quei deliziosi impasti.

Passo in rassegna tutte le torte del mio ricettario a mente, alla ricerca di quella perfetta, quella che possa soddisfare i gusti di Levi. In fondo è il suo compleanno, sarebbe un peccato se non la mangiasse. Magari una Dobos? O forse una millefoglie potrebbe andare? Troppo semplice, classica e poco elaborata? E se non gli piace la crema?

Scuoto la testa, come a voler scacciare i troppi interrogativi che mi frullano frenetici per la testa impedendomi di ragionare a mente lucida. Cerco di razionalizzare, rendendomi conto che tutto si riduce ad una sola, stupidissima domanda alla quale non riesco a darmi una risposta: Levi preferisce il cioccolato o la crema?

Per quanto possa dannarmi per tentare di riportare alla mente qualche dettaglio che possa aiutarmi ad uscire da quel loop, non riesco. Effettivamente, non mi pare di averlo mai visto mangiare qualcosa che contenesse uno dei due ingredienti in generale, vista la totale assenza di dolciumi in reparto, e l'unica volta che abbiamo fatto colazione insieme si è limitato ad ordinare soltanto un the nero, per giunta pure amaro. Sospiro, rassegnato.

In un gesto quasi inconsapevole porto la mano sulla tasca dei jeans a tastare il telefono attraverso il tessuto ruvido e spesso. Dopo che ieri è uscito dalla mia stanza - e dopo essere rimasto a fissare quelle cifre sul foglio ruvido nella sua grafia netta ed elegante come in trance - ho avuto la premura di salvare il suo numero in rubrica. Mentirei se dicessi di non aver sentito il mio stomaco fare i salti mortali e contorcersi; sento ancora le mie guance scaldarsi fino a prendere colore al pensiero.

Potrei benissimo scrivergli, spazzare via con un semplice messaggio il mio dubbio; allo stesso tempo però una sensazione di profondo e totale imbarazzo si fa largo nelle mie viscere e pare scuotermi dall'interno alla sola immagine di me che scrivo a Levi. Non mi ha di certo dato il suo numero per contattarlo per questa roba di poco conto, probabilmente ha cose migliori da fare che stare a sentire un moccioso che non è neanche in grado di decidere fra crema o cioccolato.

Allo stesso tempo però quella decisione all'apparenza stupida sul gusto della torta mi pesa molto di più di quanto dia a vedere. Voglio davvero che piaccia a Levi, e anche se all'inizio volevo che fosse per tutti - e anche un modo carino per passare una giornata diversa - ora, egoisticamente, voglio cucinarla per lui.

È una cosa che probabilmente definirebbe stupida e infantile, da mocciosi. In qualche modo però è un gesto semplice ma per me ricco di un significato nascosto: ricambiare quello che ha fatto per me. In amicizia, mi dico, un semplice segno di gratitudine e riconoscenza.

Levi non potrà mai vedere qualcosa in me, nel moccioso dalle emozioni incasinate e tumultuose e dagli occhi spenti, nonostante il mio cuore perda più di qualche battito contro la mia volontà quando lui è vicino. Negli ultimi giorni mi sono scoperto con lo sguardo perso nei dettagli del suo volto, nel modo in cui la linea marcata della mascella gli conferisce quell'aria mascolina e di come le sue sopracciglia sottili si aggrottino quando è sovrappensiero; ma soprattutto nel modo in cui quegli occhi di ghiaccio sembrano in qualche modo a me sconosciuto alleviare e lenire la mia sofferenza. È davvero bello da fare male, e le attenzioni che riserva nei miei confronti non aiutano i miei pensieri; li confondono, li rimescolano e li scuotono come in balia di un forte vento impetuoso. Fa male, sentirlo vicino ma saperlo, allo stesso tempo, così lontano.

Forse sono mosso da una forza estranea e che sicuramente non mi appartiene mentre tiro fuori il telefono e seleziono in rubrica il contatto del corvino, forse invece i farmaci mi conferiscono l'ottimismo di sperare che io non lo infastidisca. Chiamarlo sarebbe sicuramente eccessivo per una stupidaggine del genere e probabilmente lo disturberei, talmente è immerso e assorbito dai suoi mille impegni. Mandargli un messaggio però non mi costa nulla. Indugio con le dita tremanti e i palmi sudati sulla tastiera del telefono - e anche per più secondi di quanti mi piaccia ammettere sulla sua foto profilo - il cuore pompa sangue nel mio corpo ad un ritmo accelerato e sento il corpo scaldarsi in risposta alla tensione di cui quel gesto, tanto semplice quanto complesso, mi carica.

Cancello più e più volte il testo, prima decidermi ad inviare probabilmente la frase più stupida con cui iniziare una conversazione, ingoiando il groppo che mi si è inevitabilmente formato in gola e maledicendomi sottovoce.

 

** _A: Levi_ **

_Ciao Levi, sono Eren._

 

  
"Eren!"

Infilo rapidamente il telefono in tasca e mi volto verso Isabel non appena la sua voce rompe la bolla che si era creata attorno a me.

"Pensi che due pacchi di farina possano bastare?"

Mi rivolge il suo solito sguardo allegro da sotto le folte ciglia nere, il suo immancabile sorriso luminoso e allegro stampato sul volto. Con un cenno di assenso, iniziamo a mettere nel carrello gli ingredienti base, in attesa di mie direttive sul tipo di torta. Passo in rassegna tutti i tipi di farina e di lievito studiandoli con espressione critica, mentre Jean blatera sottovoce qualcosa su come la mia torta farà sicuramente schifo e avrà lo stesso sapore di qualche sorta di cibo per cani da discount non meglio identificato. Ignoro i suoi commenti velenosi, lasciando che mi scivolino addosso; so che in fondo lo fa soltanto per infastidirmi e stavolta decido di non alimentare il suo gioco fatto di frecciatine pungenti.

"Ragazzi, vado a scegliere una teglia, voi occupatevi pure dello zucchero. Ne basta un pacco, qualsiasi tipo va bene."

Mi sposto di qualche scaffale, rigirandomi fra le mani quei pezzi circolari di alluminio per saggiarne la consistenza. Una vibrazione insistente nella tasca dei miei jeans si propaga sulla mia gamba e la melodia acuta e familiare della mia suoneria spezza quell'attimo di quiete. Quasi non mi prende un colpo quando leggo il nome di Levi sul display.

Le mani iniziano a sudare e il battito del mio cuore accelera inevitabilmente mentre accetto la chiamata con dita tremanti, portandomi timidamente il cellulare all'orecchio, esitante e imbarazzato oltre l'inverosimile. È la mia fine, questa è la mia fine, lo sento.

"P-Pronto...?"

"Eren, stai bene?"

La sua voce mi carezza i timpani melodiosa e profonda come sempre dall'altro capo del telefono, ma palesemente segnata da preoccupazione ed urgenza. Non ho il tempo di ribattere, colto alla sprovvista dalla sua risposta improvvisa che mi interrompe di nuovo prima che possa aprire bocca.

"Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi. Cos'hai? Se non ti senti bene chiama subito qualcuno, non rimanere in stanza da solo. Isabel e Hanji sono di turno, valle a cercare; sono sicuro che avranno piacere di passare del tempo con te."

Lo sento chiaramente sospirare, e anche se non posso vederlo so per certo che in questo momento si sta passando una mano fra i capelli con fare nervoso per scostarsi dagli occhi le lucide e setose ciocche corvine, di cui tanto mi sono riscoperto ad immaginare la consistenza che avrebbero sotto i miei polpastrelli.

"N-No, no! Sto bene! Scusami se ti ho chiamato, ma..."

Sospira di nuovo, stavolta quasi impercettibilmente, come se non volesse farsi sentire. La sua voce assume un tono più pacato, rilassato.

"C'è qualcosa che mi devi dire?"

So già che mi maledirà tanto quanto io maledirò me stesso per la domanda stupida che sto per porgli. Ora o mai più; sempre meglio dire qualcosa piuttosto che starsene in silenzio e non dargli ragioni per quella chiamata, facendo la figura del completo idiota. L'unico pensiero razionale che riesco a formare mentre prendo coraggio per parlare è che nulla è paragonabile all'imbarazzo che provo in questo esatto momento. Vorrei solo scomparire, raggomitolarmi in una coperta all'interno di un bunker sotterraneo segreto, lontano da tutto e da tutti. Ma se c'è una cosa che ho imparato in queste settimane, è che a Levi piacciono le persone e le risposte dirette.

"Preferiscilacremaoilcioccolato?"

"Respira quando parli, moccioso, e scandisci bene le parole. Non ho capito un cazzo."

Con non poco sforzo, prendo un respiro profondo cercando di espirare assieme all'aria anche un po' dell'imbarazzo che provo, prima di prendere di nuovo parola e porgli lo stesso quesito, questa volta in maniera più comprensibile.

"Preferisci la crema o il cioccolato?"

"E questa che razza di domanda è?! Sei fatto di farmaci? Che ti ha messo in corpo quella sottospecie di Capitan America?"

Oh, quanto vorrei sprofondare in una voragine profonda chilometri e chilometri in questo momento e non uscirne mai più.

"E-Eh? N-No, è che io devo fare una torta, e-ecco, volevo sapere..."

Lo sento espirare piano dall'altro lato del telefono, forse di rassegnazione, forse di sollievo.

"Cioccolato, ma rigorosamente fondente. Non mi piacciono le cose troppo dolci."

"Ereeeen!"

La voce squillante e cantilenante di Hanji interrompe bruscamente la nostra conversazione. Non ho assolutamente voglia di ascoltare i suoi deliri nel caso mi sorprendesse al telefono con il corvino, per cui decido di interrompere, seppur impacciatamente, la nostra conversazione.

"O-Ora devo andare, Hanji mi sta chiamando. Ci vediamo domani Levi."

"Ciao Eren, a domani."

E con quel suo ultimo saluto mormorato con tono divertito e -posso affermarlo con certezza- segnato da una mezza risata mascherata, termina la chiamata mentre io prendo dallo scaffale la grossa teglia tonda che avevo adocchiato. Raggiungo gli altri, le idee completamente schiarite mentre li istruisco sugli ingredienti da comprare.

Hanji mi cinge le spalle con un braccio attirandomi a sé, un ghigno che non riesco a decifrare ad incurvargli le labbra e illuminarle gli occhi di una luce malsana.

________

"Pensi che questa possa andare bene per Marco?"

L'idea di dedicarci ad una lunga sessione di shopping è stata di Hanji, che ha deciso di prolungare la nostra uscita concedendoci qualche ora al centro commerciale. Jean si morde il labbro inferiore imbarazzato mentre mi mostra nervosamente una morbida sciarpa blu, rigirandosela fra le mani in cerca di un consiglio sincero, visto che sono l'unico a sapere dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti del corvino.

"Secondo me gli piacerà. Non essere così nervoso, sono sicuro che le cose fra di voi andranno per il meglio. Ti guarda davvero con gli occhi dell'amore, anche se probabilmente non ne è ancora consapevole."

Annuisce mestamente al mio commento, tirando un sospiro affranto e stringendo la stoffa della sciarpa fra le dita, mostrando evidente incertezza al mio commento.

"E tu non prendi niente a Levi?"

Mi irrigidisco immediatamente a quelle parole. Più volte il pensiero di fare un regalo al corvino mi è frullato per la testa e più volte l'ho ricacciato indietro a forza, incatenandolo nei meandri della mia mente. La verità è che sì, vorrei davvero fargli un regalo, ma allo stesso tempo ho davvero imbarazzo nello scegliere qualcosa per lui sapendo che sicuramente non otterrò nulla in cambio. Creerei solo imbarazzo, e magari finirei per rompere quel legame che siamo riusciti a creare e a cui tengo in una maniera particolare. Non voglio allontanarlo, non voglio rendere le cose... Strane. Apparirei sicuramente patetico ai suoi magnifici occhi in tempesta, più di quanto già non lo sia.

"No, non credo sarebbe opportuno."

"Cosa? Ti ha abbandonato anche l'ultimo e solitario neurone funzionante, per caso? È l'occasione perfetta, dannazione! Non posso credere che tu abbia messo così tanto sforzo per scegliere che torta preparargli per poi rifiutarti di fargli un regalo per codardia. E non farti mille pippe mentali ora per le mie parole, ma da quando hai sentito compleanno di Levi non ci hai visto più."

Sgamato, colto di sorpresa come un bambino con le mani nella marmellata; colpito e affondato.

"Jean... Non so nemmeno quello che provo nei suoi confronti. Mi attrae, questo è innegabile, ma... S-Sì, mi piace e sto bene con lui, ma penso anche che la storia inizi e finisca qui e non vada oltre. È una cosa a senso unico, mi vede come un moccioso; l'ennesimo paziente per cui sembra a tratti nutrire una punta di simpatia. E poi probabilmente lo disgusterei col mio regalo. Insomma, sono a malapena sicuro della mia omosessualità, figuriamoci della sua..."

"Quanto sei noioso! Fidati di me, compragli qualcosa: poi quello che viene, viene. Vivitela alla giornata e non cercare tutto il tempo di stare a decifrare i tuoi sentimenti come se fossero una antica lingua sconosciuta al mondo. Se ci sarà qualcosa da capire, la capirai a suo tempo. E poi un regalo non implica necessariamente che ti piaccia la persona a cui è destinato."

"Non sapevo che i cavalli fossero in grado di tirare fuori certe perle di saggezza."

Mi lascio andare ad una risata amara mentre sento un groppo salire in gola e gli occhi velarsi appena. Ricaccio appena le lacrime mentre Jean sbuffa e si dirige verso gli altri borbottando sommessamente nella mia direzione un "fai come ti pare".

________

Azzurro, azzurro ghiaccio, lana morbida e vellutata al tatto. Sono sicuro che questo colore metterebbe ancora più in risalto i suoi occhi, penso mentre il mio sguardo vaga convulsamente dal maglioncino che tengo saldamente stretto fra le mani alla cassa, mordendomi un labbro mentre valuto cosa fare neanche se da quella scelta dipendesse la mia vita.

Gliene ho sporcato uno di sangue più di una settimana fa.

In fondo, glielo devo; un gesto di sincere scuse, nulla di più, un modo per riparare a quell'inconveniente.

________

Il cenone organizzato dal reparto non è pessimo come pensavo.

Abbiamo mangiato abbondantemente portate a base di pesce sorprendentemente commestibili e appetitose, ci siamo divertiti ad intonare qualche canzone natalizia sotto la guida di Nanaba, che ci ha intrattenuto insieme ad Hanji in più di qualcuno dei suoi teatrini comici. Ymir si diverte a lanciare gusci di noci ad un Jean furente con la solita strafottenza che la contraddistingue, mentre Marco tenta vanamente di calmarlo balbettando qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere. Mikasa al mio fianco li guarda divertita, mentre io incito la castana a darci dentro ancora di più, raggiungendo di tanto in tanto qualche guscio sulla tovaglia rossa e mirando al biondo tinto. Dire che il volto di Jean sia il ritratto dell'esasperazione a questo punto sarebbe riduttivo.

"Eren, c'è qualcuno per te."

Aggrotto le sopracciglia sorpreso alle parole di Nanaba, e lo sgomento si fa ancora maggiore quando dalla porta della sala dei pasti sbuca timido il caschetto biondo del mio migliore amico.

"Armin!"

Quasi urlo, correndogli incontro e stringendolo a me in un abbraccio colmo di sentimento che ricambia con altrettanto vigore. Mi sei mancato, è quello che ci diciamo in quella stretta che non ha bisogno di parole.

"Cosa...? Come...?"

"Shh. Ho i miei metodi."

Mi sussurra piano, mentre sento gli occhi farsi lucidi e trattengo a stento un singhiozzo; le sue carezze sulla mia schiena sono rassicuranti e calde, proprio come le ricordavo.

Scioglie l'abbraccio dopo poco e punta le sue gemme cerulee nei miei occhi, incrociando i nostri sguardi.

"Questo è per te."

Mi porge un piccolo pacchetto incartato con della carta da regalo rossa e lucida e ornato da un sottile nastro dorato.

"Grazie! Aspettami qui, vado a prendere il tuo nella mia stanza e poi ti faccio conoscere i ragazzi."

Lo stringo di nuovo in un abbraccio, ma prima che possa allontanarlo da me una voce tuona alle mie spalle.

"Eren, Eren, Eren! Che direbbe Levi se ti vedesse così appiccicato ad un altro ragazzo, mhh?"

L'imbarazzo che mi pervade nell'udire quelle parole dette ad alta voce e senza vergonga è tale da mandarmi in fiamme il corpo e da dettare al mio cuore un ritmo galoppante. Il biondo mi rivolge di sottecchi uno sguardo interrogativo, per poi spostarlo su Hanji alle mie spalle che pare torreggiare su di noi con fare inquietante. A volte proprio non capisco perché debba essere così invadente e sempre pronta a ficcare il naso negli affari privati di noi ragazzi.

"Chi è Levi?"

Gli occhi cerulei di Armin tornano fissi e interrogativi nei miei, mentre l'infermiera tronca sul nascere ogni mio tentativo di iniziare un discorso con il mio migliore amico.

"Oh, quanto speravo che me lo chiedessi mia piccola noce di cocco!"

Esulta, tirando fuori il telefono fra risatine e gridolini che non fa nulla per mascherare e mostrando al biondo una foto che ritrae me e Levi in sala comune, seduti l'uno accanto all'altro davanti ad una tazza di the; deve avercela scattata di sicuro in un momento di distrazione. Questa sarà davvero una lunga serata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> Quanti problemi per il gusto di una torta! Eren l'ha presa proprio sul serio, a quanto pare. Chissà se Levi apprezzerà🤔 E chissà se Eren avrà il coraggio di dargli il suo regalo...
> 
> Inoltre anche Armin sembra proprio essere venuto a conoscenza del nostro Levi grazie ai modi poco discreti *coff coff da stalker coff coff* di Hanji😂
> 
> A domenica prossima! ✨❤️


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Birthmas** _

_Metallica - Nothing Else Matters_

**EREN**

"Che diavolo fai lì impalata? Vieni a darci una mano, dannazione!"

Ymir sorride sorniona e maliziosa al biondo, guardandoci comodamente seduta a gambe e braccia incrociate sulla sedia che si è portata in cucina.

"No."

  
Replica con tono falsamente melenso e provocatorio, al quale posso chiaramente vedere Jean fumare di rabbia e stringere i pugni. Vuole chiaramente infastidirlo, ma la sua solita espressione strafottente è intaccata dalla sofferenza oggi, facendomi intuire che per la castana questo Natale non sarà il più memorabile della sua vita. Prima che il biondo possa esplodere in uno dei suoi soliti e incontenibili scatti d'ira, Mikasa gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e lo riscuote dalle sue emozioni con tono freddo e intimidatorio.

  
"Smettila di fare il ragazzino, piuttosto datti da fare invece di sprecare fiato. Sono le dieci e Levi attaccherà appena dopo pranzo. Ti ricordo che per quell'ora la torta deve essere pronta, e che a causa delle tue continue lamentele, siamo in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia."

  
Sorrido a quella scena mentre mi chino a controllare nel forno la cottura della torta al cioccolato che sarà la base della mia Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, inserendo uno stuzzicadenti in quel morbido e profumato pan di spagna che inebria la cucina del suo goloso odore.

  
"AAAAH!"

  
Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato nell'ultima ora, è che Hanji è un vero e proprio disastro in cucina, ed il fatto che sia completamente ricoperta di panna liquida dalla testa ai piedi e che tenga lo sbattitore ad immersione con due mani, il più lontano possibile dal suo corpo, me ne danno la conferma.

  
Lei e Petra sono state incaricate di supervisionare il nostro lavoro, ma più che stare dietro a noi ragazzi c'è bisogno che qualcuno tenga Hanji sotto stretta sorveglianza per assicurarsi che non faccia qualche danno. Petra d'altro canto si è dimostrata una pasticceria provetta, maneggiando abilmente la sac-à-poche e creando sottili decorazioni in cioccolato fondente fuso su un foglio di acetato.

  
Ho perso il conto delle volte che si è scusata con me per quella volta al negozio di belle arti, ribadendo che avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione e che si è davvero meritata la strigliata di Erwin, causa della sua negligenza. Ma per me non è colpa sua, non lo è mai stata: non provo alcun tipo di risentimento nei suoi confronti. Forse sono state proprio queste mie parole confessate allo psichiatra, che gli hanno fatto avere un ripensamento sul licenziarla.

  
Mi avvicino alla bruna ridacchiando sotto i baffi, mentre si pulisce gli occhiali, imbrattati di quel liquido bianco, strofinandoli energicamente con il bordo della casacca della sua divisa.

  
"Serve una mano?"

Mi porge lo sbattitore, rivolgendomi uno sguardo colpevole e frustrato.

  
"Non so proprio dove ho sbagliato! Ho fatto quello che hai detto tu, l'ho immerso nella panna e l'ho azionato a tutta velocità!"

  
Soffoco una risata col dorso della mano, mentre metto in azione lo sbattitore e quel liquido denso inizia a montarsi e ad acquisire consistenza sotto la carezza energica delle fruste.

  
"La velocità va aumentata gradualmente, Hanji. Bisogna iniziare a velocità minima."

  
Studia ogni mio movimento con le labbra leggermente dischiuse sotto lo sguardo divertito della collega che, aiutata da Mikasa e da Jean, prepara i riccioli di cioccolato con cui guarnirò la torta. Marco è invece ai fornelli a occuparsi di preparare lo sciroppo di ciliegie e Kirsch.

  
Mi immergo completamente nel mio lavoro, cullato dalla sensazione di pace interiore che cucinare dolci mi infonde. Il mio buonumore di oggi è innegabile, complici la magia del Natale e il sangue carico di quella pesante terapia farmacologica ormai entrata a regime. Certo, ho le mie crisi, ma il tono generale del mio umore è decisamente migliorato. Non so esattamente a cosa servano queste emozioni chimiche, una volta smesso di ingoiare quelle pillole della felicità starò esattamente come prima; in fondo, che senso ha? Ma tanto vale godersi i fugaci attimi di pace che mi sono concessi, anche se quelli che sento scaldarmi l'anima probabilmente non sono i miei veri sentimenti: non c'è altro che possa fare.

  
Smetto di lavorare quella soffice crema bianca una volta ottenuta la consistenza desiderata, immergendovi un dito e portandomelo alla bocca. Cedo alla mia golosità, assaporando la panna ad occhi chiusi.

  
Non passa molto prima che la base al cioccolato sia cotta alla perfezione; la tiro fuori dalla teglia con movimenti meticolosi ma allo stesso tempo fluidi e decisi. Con la lama affilata di un coltello la divido in tre strati di altezza uguale, tenendo il labbro inferiore fra i denti per tutta la durata dell'operazione, il volto distorto in un'espressione concentrata.

  
"Attento che sbagli, Yeager!"

  
Mi urla dietro Jean, ma ignoro completamente il suo commento provocatorio e gli rivolgo una meritata linguaccia, mostrandogli i tre strati di pan di spagna scuro perfettamente livellati. Inizio a guarnirli bagnandoli con lo sciroppo preparato da Marco e con uno strato di ciliegie, che successivamente ricopro di panna. Ripeto gli stessi passaggi per gli altri due strati, prima di iniziare a glassare interamente di quella soffice crema bianca e spumosa l'intera torta, stendendola fino a farla diventare completamente uniforme e facendomi aiutare da Petra per aggiungere delle decorazioni con la sac-à-poche. Ultimo il tutto aggiungendo i riccioli e le decorazioni in cioccolato, collocando sulla cima quella realizzata da dall'infermiera.

  
È sottile e delicata, e nella sua calligrafia sinuosa ed elegante recita Happy Birthmas Levi.

________

  
"Attacco Jean con cinque armate. Scandinavia."

"Ti sei alleata con lui, ti ci metti pure tu adesso?! Cristo se siete sleali!"

  
Commenta Jean a denti stretti; a quanto pare giocare a Risiko non è per nulla il suo forte. Prendo un tiro dalla sigaretta offertami da Petra e sbuffo il fumo nella direzione del biondo, mentre Mikasa ridacchia al suo commento dandomi una pacca amichevole sulla spalla. Erwin non c'è ancora, e ci stiamo concedendo il lusso di fumare nella sala comune a finestre aperte, incuranti del freddo glaciale di dicembre che irrigidisce l'aria della stanza. Non possiamo rischiare di essere scoperti, se non vogliamo essere fatti a fette e serviti come portata principale per la cena.

  
La corvina seduta al mio fianco si è dimostrata un'ottima stratega, mentre Ymir gioca distrattamente con le piccole bandierine, persa nei suoi pensieri e non curandosi della partita in corso. Marco sembra far fatica a stare dietro al gioco, e torna a rileggere il foglietto delle regole con espressione confusa per l'ennesima volta.

  
Quando ormai anche quella piccola parte di Nord Europa è stata colonizzata dalle nostre armate, improvvisamente un gridolino di Hanji - che era per tutto il tempo rimasta di vedetta davanti alla porta, per avvertirci dell'arrivo ormai imminente del corvino - ci riscuote.

  
Improvvisamente quel tabellone colorato non ha più tanta importanza e tutto il resto sembra svanire e perdere colore. Tutto sembra farsi ovattato intorno a me, chiuso al di fuori della mia bolla personale in cui rimango solo, cullato dalla carezza nera e familiare della mia ansia che sussurra alla mia mente. E se la torta non dovesse piacergli? E se avessi fatto una cazzata? È stato un gesto piccolo il mio, dettato dalla profonda gratitudine che provo verso di Levi. Non mi ha mai giudicato, è sempre stato ben disposto nei miei confronti, anche nell'approccio terapeutico. È vero, non è un medico, ma tutte le volte che gli ho raccontato i frammenti pieni di luce o di oscurità del mio passato, mi è sembrato di farlo guardando negli occhi sinceri un amico, non in quelli sterili e freddi di qualcuno che lo fa per mestiere. E raccontando di me ho ottenuto memorie del suo passato in cambio, piccoli brandelli di ricordi semi sbiaditi, ma allo stesso tempo così significativi e preziosi da permettermi di dare uno sguardo alla sua anima. Le sensazioni che provo nel confidarmi con lui sono del tutto diverse rispetto a quelle che mi pervadono quando sono costretto a quei colloqui estenuanti con i medici e a fare test con gli altri specializzandi. Certo, mi fido di Erwin e Rico, trovo rassicurante la calma di Pieck e contagiosa l'allegria inguaribile di Isabel, ma nessuno è come Levi.

  
E mentre varca la soglia della sala comune, seguito a ruota da una Hanji euforica, il mio sguardo si posa sul suo profilo perfetto: I lucidissimi e setosi capelli corvini pettinati ordinatamente come al solito, il naso dritto e le labbra sottili, rosee e dannatamente invitanti. Sono costretto ad abbassare gli occhi per evitare l'imbarazzo di essere sorpreso ad arrossire come una ragazzina alla prima cotta.

  
No, non è bello come l'ho mentalmente definito la prima volta che ho posato lo sguardo su di lui. È bello e attraente. Meraviglioso, proibito.

  
"Buon compleanno!"

  
Urla festosa Petra, raggiungendoci nella sala comune, tenendo fra le mani la torta sulla cui sommità svetta un venticinque in argento. Posso chiaramente vedere quegli occhi dalle iridi di diamante spalancarsi appena per la sorpresa alla vista della mia creazione, e sobbalzo sulla sedia spaventato quando Hanji, urlando, fa esplodere coriandoli da uno di quegli strambi tubi, tirato fuori da chissà dove.

  
La sua solita espressione dura e stoica lascia posto ad una di calma, quasi di divertimento, mentre gli angoli delle sue labbra perfette si piegano leggermente all'insù.

  
"È stata una tua idea?"

  
Chiede rivolto ad Hanji, che si dondola sulle gambe, le mani dietro la schiena a mimare una finta espressione colpevole e infantile.

  
"Diciamo che io, Isabel e Nanaba avremmo o meno potuto accennare al fatto che oggi sarebbe stato il tuo compleanno..."

  
Le rivolge un ampio sorriso che Levi ricambia con uno appena accennato, e Dio cosa non mi fa quel sorriso.

  
E la cosa che più mi rende infelice è che, probabilmente, un sorriso del genere non lo rivolgerà mai a me, ma ad una delle altre specializzande che lo guardano languide, divorandolo con lo sguardo. Non a me, non al ragazzo senza speranza e con gli occhi spenti.

  
Sospiro mestamente, scansando le ciocche ribelli color cioccolato dalla fronte e incontrando quelle pozze magnetiche di puro argento liquido che mi incatenano a lui. Sono come paralizzato, stregato da quel colore impossibile e dalle sue preziose sfumature.

  
"L'hai fatta tu?"

  
Cerco di reprimere i brividi che minacciano di corrermi lungo la schiena al suono della sua voce profonda, mentre annuisco impacciatamente sotto quegli occhi di ghiaccio che sembrano tanto infuocati da bruciare ogni millimetro della mia pelle esposta.

  
Mi sono sempre sentito vulnerabile ma allo stesso tempo stranamente a mio agio sotto lo sguardo di quelle pozze argentee, ma da quando ho realizzato la mia probabile omosessualità mi sento esposto, braccato. Catturato e totalmente in balia della tempesta al loro interno.

  
"Non è tutto merito mio però, hanno aiutato anche gli altri."

"Minimizza sempre."

Esordisce Mikasa, rivolgendomi uno sguardo dolce e complice.

"Abbiamo aiutato, ma Eren ha fatto la gran parte del lavoro. Ed è stata una sua idea."

  
Nemmeno se lo immagina Petra in che subbuglio ha messo la mia mente e i miei pensieri in questo momento con quella semplice frase! Cerco con tutto me stesso di non morire d'imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo indecifrabile di Levi e quello che scintilla di malizia di Hanji; Jean se la ride sotto i baffi, un ghigno odioso a piegargli le labbra, che farei volentieri scomparire dalla sua faccia a suon di pugni.

  
"Anche io ho aiutato! Ho prodotto qualcosa di davvero commestibile per la prima volta nella mia vita! Non sei fiero di me, Levi? Della tua splendida amica?"

  
Sia benedetta quella donna, che con la sua uscita tragicomica si è guadagnata tutta l'attenzione del corvino; la guarda con il naso arricciato e un'espressione che è un miscuglio di disgusto e scetticismo. Se la cosa la turba, la castana non se ne cura minimamente e non lo da a vedere.

  
Scansa il tabellone del Risiko malamente, non curandosi di mandare tutte le pedine all'aria sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Levi, poi invita Petra a poggiare la torta sul tavolo.

  
"Beh, io direi di mangiare! Buon Natale a tutti e tanti auguri Levi!"

  
È con quest'esclamazione, mentre brandisce un coltello e una paletta per torte, che Nanaba fa il suo ingresso nella sala comune. Levi non ha neanche il tempo di protestare che Mikasa ha già acceso quelle candeline d'argento, tirando fuori dalla tasca dei suoi jeans neri e aderenti un accendino in lucida plastica rossa, infuocando lo stoppino di quei numeri di cera. Subito Hanji inizia ad intonare un "tanti auguri a te" con la sua voce squillante, battendo le mani per scandire il ritmo della sua melodia, incitando tutti ad unirsi a lei. Un filo sottile di imbarazzo inizia ad intaccare l'espressione composta del corvino, le sopracciglia quasi impercettibilmente corrucciate.

  
Mi fissa negli occhi per tutta la durata di quel motivetto allegro, e potrei giurare che le sue iridi non sono mai state più magnetiche. Sono paralizzato sul mio posto, ridotto ad una statua di ghiaccio sotto il suo sguardo, del tutto incapace di spezzare quel contatto elettrico, teso. Non smettiamo di fissarci nemmeno quando, a canzone finita, si china di poco per soffiare sulle candeline e la fiamma tremula sotto il suo respiro, fino ad estinguersi di botto. Il tempo sembra dilatarsi in un modo nuovo e sconosciuto, lo spazio sembra svanire nel nulla. L'unica cosa che rimane sono il grigio e il verde, due colori che si tuffano l'uno nell'altro in un'armonia composta da miliardi di sfumature, uniche e preziose.

  
Instabilità delle relazioni interpersonali. Quattro semplici quanto devastanti parole, sempre associate alla definizione del mio disturbo. E mi dico che deve essere veramente così, che quelle parole asettiche e mediche mi definiscono davvero, altrimenti non riuscirei proprio spiegarmi perché ora senta Levi così distante.

  
Gli ho permesso di conoscermi, mi sono aperto con lui non con poca fatica, gli ho raccontato pezzi del mio passato e del mio presente, e soprattutto gli ho concesso di osservarmi e di starmi vicino nel mio stato più vulnerabile e cedevole. Ma ora quello sguardo di ghiaccio fisso su di me sembra freddo, distaccato, alieno. Disinteressato. E fa male, fa male più delle lame affilate e fredde di mille pugnali che straziano la carne.

  
E non so dire se siano le mie emozioni o il mio disturbo a filtrarlo, a far apparire il corvino così distante al mio cuore, o se Levi ha irrimediabilmente capito che in me non c'è nulla di buono, e in qualche modo mi stia abbandonando, sciogliendo il nostro legame. Non so dire se anche lui voglia lasciarmi alla mercé della mia mente dopo aver visto il marcio che celo dentro me stesso; e se lo facesse, non lo biasimerei.

  
Il piattino in plastica rossa, su cui è adagiata una grossa porzione della torta che Nanaba mi mette sotto il naso, mi costringe a rompere la bolla di pensieri dentro la quale mi ero momentaneamente rifugiato, perdendo il contatto con la realtà. Anche i miei occhi d'un tratto non sono più legati ai suoi, il nostro contatto si spezza. Immediatamente il tempo riprende il suo scorrere incessante e inesorabile, mentre riacquisisco la consapevolezza dello spazio in cui mi trovo, guardandomi intorno, come spaesato da quel momento di profonda e assoluta estraniazione.

  
"Fa davvero schifo, Yeager!"

  
È il commento poco credibile che Jean mi rivolge mentre mangia avidamente la torta, prendendone generose forchettate e portandosele alla bocca frettolosamente, non dandosi neanche il tempo di masticare per ingoiare il boccone precedente.

  
Scrollo le spalle alla sua provocazione e accetto di buon grado i complimenti di Mikasa e Ymir. Anche le infermiere sembrano gradire particolarmente il dolce, mentre lo assaporano ad occhi chiusi.

  
Inizio a mangiarlo anche io, perdendomi nel sapore delle ciliegie sciroppate che si fondono con il cioccolato del pan di spagna e con la consistenza morbida e vellutata della panna, in un contrasto perfettamente equilibrato fra acidulo, amaro e dolce; i riccioli di cioccolato conferiscono a quel tripudio di sapori una nota in più, il perfetto tocco finale. Mia madre sarebbe sicuramente fiera di me, se avesse avuto la possibilità di assaggiare questa torta.

  
Perso nei miei pensieri e in quel sapore paradisiaco, quasi sobbalzo quando una mano si poggia sul mio fianco, delicata ma forte e decisa al tempo stesso, senza preavviso. E quando con gli occhi mi tuffo di nuovo in quelle pozze di metallo fuso, mi irrigidisco visibilmente sul posto e sento chiaramente le mie guance tingersi di rosso. Levi sembra accorgersi subito del mio imbarazzo e interrompe quel contatto, le sue iridi metalliche e indecifrabili non lasciano trasparire nessuna emozione. La mia pelle pare andare a fuoco dove ho potuto chiaramente sentire la carezza delle sue dita, attraverso la lana pesante del mio maglione rosso.

  
"Direi che hai centrato in pieno i miei gusti, moccioso. È davvero buona."

  
Mi ci vuole tutto il mio autocontrollo per non balbettare miseramente dei ringraziamenti, mentre il suo sguardo sembra addolcirsi.

  
"Grazie, Eren."

  
Le gambe diventano gelatina al suono del mio nome sulle sue labbra perfette, pronunciato con voce tanto profonda da farmi tremare le ossa; se possibile, sento l'afflusso di sangue sui miei zigomi aumentare ancora di più. Il modo in cui quelle due sillabe gli scivolano sulla lingua così naturalmente è così intenso da darmi le vertigini.

  
Penso solo a quanto possa risultare patetico ai suoi occhi, completamente rosso dalla testa ai piedi, a sussultare per ogni sua parola e per ogni suo tocco che mi da l'illusione che lui non sia distante da me, che sia in qualche modo raggiungibile, alla mia portata.

  
Probabilmente, per lui non sono nient'altro che un moccioso malinconico troppo vittima dei suoi pensieri tetri, troppo invischiato nei neri meccanismi malati della sua mente.

  
È bello da mozzare il fiato in gola in ogni suo singolo gesto e sfumatura, anche ora che si porta un fazzoletto alla bocca per ripulirla dalla panna della torta. È bello nelle piccole cose, nel modo in cui le sue labbra si curvano leggermente all'insù troppo raramente, e nel modo in cui scosta le ciocche corvine dagli occhi, scoprendo quelle gemme preziose.

  
Ed è tutto quello che io non sono, perchè se Levi Ackerman è la luce allora Eren Yeager è il buio.

 

________

 

Torno nella mia stanza, non riuscendo a togliermi dalla pelle la sensazione bruciante del suo sguardo in tempesta su di me. Abbiamo continuato con i giochi da tavolo, riprendendo una partita a Risiko, in cui il corvino si è dimostrato estremamente abile e calcolatore, poi abbiamo continuato con la tombola e con il Monopoly. Erwin e Rico hanno fatto la loro comparsa per l'ora di cena augurandoci un buon Natale, consumando il pasto in nostra compagnia per poi intrattenersi in un colloquio con Ymir. Penso davvero che le abbia fatto bene sfogarsi, quando è uscita dalla porta di quello studio sembrava tornata alla persona forte e dal sarcasmo pungente che è di solito.

  
Forse dovrei imparare a farlo anche io: aprirmi, lasciarmi andare veramente, riversare fuori dalla mente tutti i pensieri senza vergogna. Deve essere liberatorio lasciarli scivolare via, ma non ne sono capace. Come potrei essere in grado di fare una cosa del genere quando non sono neanche riuscito a dare il mio regalo a Levi per l'imbarazzo che provo?

  
La paura della sua reazione mi ha annebbiato la mente per tutta la serata, paralizzandomi completamente. No, non mi aspetto nulla in cambio da lui, ma mi romperei in mille pezzi nel leggere disgusto nei suoi occhi in risposta al mio gesto di gratitudine. E sarebbero pezzi probabilmente troppo piccoli per essere rimessi insieme.

  
I miei demoni mi sussurrano all'orecchio che sarebbe disgustato, infastidito dalle mie attenzioni. Sono un paziente, sono mentalmente instabile, non sono neanche lontanamente bello e desiderabile come lui, e soprattutto, sono un maschio. Levi non potrebbe provare che repulsione e pena nei miei confronti, e non voglio rovinare il rapporto che sono riuscito a costruire con lui.

  
Sospirando mestamente e schiavo di quei pensieri, mi catapulto nella mia camera e mi butto sul letto, sentendo le palpebre pesanti; tiro fuori il telefono, scoprendo che non manca molto alla mezzanotte. Sarà meglio andare a dormire, affogare quelle mille congetture nella quiete assordante di un sonno senza sogni.

  
Quando faccio per poggiare il cellulare sul comodino però, un piccolo pacchettino dalla carta verde e lucida, posato su quel legno chiaro, cattura la mia attenzione. Mikasa mi ha già dato il libro che mi ha comprato, Ymir mi ha praticamente lanciato addosso il nuovo set di pennini per china non appena ho messo piede fuori dalla mia stanza stamattina, e Jean ha messo bene in chiaro che l'unico regalo di Natale che potrà mai farmi sarà il non prendermi a ceffoni. Marco è decisamente troppo timido per fare un regalo a chiunque, anche al biondo, e per quanto abbia stretto un buon rapporto con Hanji, Nanaba e Petra, non credo che mi abbiano fatto un regalo di Natale. Escludendo anche i miei psichiatri da quella lista di probabili mittenti, prendo in mano il pacchetto con dita tremanti, ogni traccia di sonno e stanchezza cancellata dal mio corpo dall'adrenalina che sento scorrere veloce nelle vene, pompando al ritmo frenetico del mio cuore.

  
Non c'è un biglietto all'esterno, ma mi basta togliere quella carta con cura, senza strapparla, e aprire la piccola scatolina per rivelarne il contenuto. Adagiato su un sottile foglio di cartoncino su cui svetta elegante la calligrafia sottile e ordinata di Levi, c'è un piccolo ciondolo dorato a forma di chiave legato ad un sottile cordino in cuoio nero. Me lo rigiro fra le dita tremanti, indossandolo e stringendolo al petto, mentre per l'ennesima volta leggo le parole che il mittente di quel regalo, tanto gradito quanto inatteso, mi ha destinato.

 

_Con l'augurio che con questa chiave possa aprire la porta della tua felicità._

_Buon Natale,_

_Levi._

 

Lui ha pensato a me, lui ha comprato questo per me, per me soltanto; in un secondo l'esitazione di una serata si dissolve e lascia spazio all'intraprendenza. Preda di un impulso prorompente, raggiungo il pacchetto di Levi nell'armadio ed esco dalla stanza senza curarmi di chiudere la porta. Quasi corro per i corridoi, trovandolo da solo nello studio di Erwin, che è tornato a casa per la notte. È chino sulla scrivania, completamente immerso nello studio, ma il rumore dei miei passi gli fa alzare lo sguardo per incontrare il mio, umido.

  
I suoi occhi grigi mi scrutano attenti da dietro le lenti sottili della sua montatura in finissimo metallo scuro, si fissano nei miei con il loro assurdo magnetismo. Percorre tutto il mio corpo con lo sguardo, provocandomi un lungo brivido che fa rizzare i peli dietro la mia nuca e mi fa contorcere lo stomaco in una fitta che non riesco ad identificare, prima di arrivare a poggiare quelle gemme d'argento sul pacco regalo che tengo fra le mani.

  
"È per te, per ringraziarti."

  
Le sue labbra si schiudono appena al suono della mia voce e la sua maschera scivola via dal suo viso, lasciando posto ad un'espressione dolce e serena.

  
"Non avresti dovuto."

"Neanche tu."

  
Non do tempo al silenzio creatosi di gravare su quell'atmosfera tesa, e nonostante il cuore martelli ad un ritmo malato nel mio petto e la cassa toracica rimbombi dei suoi tonfi sordi, ingoio l'imbarazzo che sento e mi avvicino verso di lui, tendendogli il pacchetto senza lasciare spazio all'esitazione.

  
Mi mordo il labbro mentre armeggia con la carta in silenzio, teso e preoccupato di quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione. Mi sento avvampare, fremere, ma non m'importa; i miei occhi sono lucidi per la gioia di aver ricevuto un suo regalo, di aver ricevuto un suo pensiero e quindi anche soltanto un misero spazio nella sua mente, ma non m'importa neanche quello. Quando tira fuori il sottile maglioncino in lana di quell'azzurro particolare e se lo rigira fra le mani con delicatezza, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, mi sento sciogliere. Non sono sicuro di poter sostenere oltre il suo sguardo, generalmente stoico e freddo, colmarsi di gratitudine e sorpresa.

  
Mi sarei aspettato di tutto, ma mai di ottenere un effetto del genere sul corvino con il mio gesto. Ed è quando mi rivolge un sorriso, il suo sorriso vero e sincero, che la mia disfatta è segnata; mi sento quasi svenire, e mormoro appena le parole che premono sulle mie labbra da quando ha varcato quella porta nel primo pomeriggio.

"Buon Natale e buon compleanno."

Ma ti prego Levi, smetti di guardarmi così, di incatenarmi a te con quei tuoi occhi impossibili, perché in questo momento mi sembri raggiungibile, come se allungando di poco le dita potessi sfiorare il tuo cuore. Non regalarmi l'illusione di essere alla mia portata; non guardarmi come se fossi importante, perché sembra che in questo momento congelato nel tempo, io sia l'unica cosa che tu riesca a vedere.

Sei consapevole di quello che mi faccia il tuo sorriso, Levi? O sono solo io che sento lo sbattere frenetico di migliaia di farfalle nel mio stomaco far vibrare tutto il corpo e rimbombarmi nelle orecchie? Eppure fanno così tanto rumore...

  
Smetti di sorridermi Levi, perché così non mi sembra di essere un'ombra ai tuoi occhi, non più.

  
Non rompermi Levi, non rompermi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAZIO AUTRICE
> 
> Quando ho fatto la torta in reparto, ho fatto scattare l'allarme antincendio dell'intero ospedale. La caposala mi avrebbe volentieri staccato la testa a morsi. Un pezzettino minuscolo di burro era caduto sul fornello acceso, facendo fumo😂😂😂
> 
> Tornando a noi, è arrivato il compleanno di Levi, e finalmente i nostri ragazzi si sono avvicinati in un modo più intimo 🥰🥰
> 
> Le emozioni di Eren sono contrastanti per tutto il capitolo: da una parte crede che Levi non possa mai accorgersi di lui, dall'altra è (quasi) consapevole di un interesse - che non riesce a spiegarsi - dello specializzando nei suoi confronti. In sostanza, stare vicino a Levi è doloroso per lui, perché lo sente vicino e lontano al tempo stesso.


End file.
